Digimon V-Tamer 02
by GreyKing46
Summary: It has been three years since Taichi has returned from the Digital World. Three years after he battled Daemon. Now, the Digital World is in danger again... Only this time the battle is in the Human World. And who are these three new Tamers? What's going on? Taichi/Rei/Rika/Fem!Takato Henry/Mari Sigma/Jeri
1. Return of the 100 Combination!

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Oh HELL yeah!

Another new, fun story.

WARNING! If you have not read the V-Tamer manga... you probably won't understand this story.

So this is a sequel to the V-Tamer manga which takes place in the Tamers universe.  
Now let me explain!  
In V-Tamer the V-Pet was already super popular. And the V-Pet is the early days of the Digimon franchise so I can see it growing into the mega popularity it was in during Tamers, plus Taichi in Tamers has teamed up with both Davis (from the Adventure universe)and Takuya, but not Takuya... plus they both have Tamers in it

Yes, to be clear, I am doing a story about the Taichi from Digimon Adventures and this fic is about the Taichi of V-Tamer I will be clear. When I say Tai, I am speaking about Digimon Adventure (the anime) and when I say Taichi I mean V-Tamer (the manga)

Taichi is also getting a bit lucky here. Rei, Rika and a female Takato. Just read and have fun.

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 1: Return of the 100% Combination!**

* * *

We go to a lot house in Japan, next to a bakery.

A brown haired teen, age sixteen, looked out of his window at the sky. His hair could be described as a mess as it stuck out like a bird's nest, almost. He had brown eyes and a toned, athletic build. Hanging around his neck where a pair of large circular goggles, pilots goggles, a present from his grandfather. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a stylised yellow V over his left breast and a pair of brown cargo pants. In his hand was a black and red device, square with a few buttons.

This was Taichi Yagami, the Victory Tamer.  
It had been three years since he had gone to the Digital World and saved it from Daemon. The item in his hand was a V-Pet, what was once the home of his trusted companion Zeromaru or just Zero for short. The two of them, partners, where the perfect combination, the 100% victorious team.  
Of course when he returned to the human world the V-Pet lasted another few months until the devices battery died and Zero's 'programed lifespan' ended. The screen having been black since that day.  
Tai had been sad for months after that event, like a piece of him died. But he recovered and felt at piece eventually, as he still felt his partner with him. He knew they'd meet together again one day.

Over the years the Digimon craze had only grown. It had gained a card game, dozens of video games and an anime which lasted two seasons. A lot of his friends liked to joke he looked like the shows original protagonist but he didn't see it personally. He smirked, standing straight as he took a deep breath of the fresh air.  
That was enough of that for today.  
He grabbed a deck box from next to his window, a stylised blue box with the same yellow V that was on his shirt, and clipped it to his waist before he left his room.  
His parents where are work so he simply grabbed a piece of toast, chewing on it as he left his home and saw a figure emerge from the bakery next door

It was a brown-haired girl with brown eyes, wearing a blue button jacket and white shirt with grey shorts and slip on shoes. She was a few inches shorter than Taichi, her hair tied into a small ponytail and a semi-athletic figure. She was clearly healthy, not overweight, but she didn't do much exercise as she did not have much muscle/tone. Her legs where long, small B-cup breasts and an 'average' backside. Overall she looked what could be described as average "Hey Taichi." She smiled with a small blush, some flower on her cheek

"Morning Takata." He greeted, pointing at her cheek "You had a bit of an accident?"

"Huh? Oh." She blinked and laughed nervously, whipping it away

"I was helping out my parents. Baking and such." Takata answered

"I'm teasing." He smirked, patting her head

"Will you stop that? I'm not a kid anymore." She grumbled and blushed

"Yeah, I know." Taichi nodded. "But it's only a little fun." He grinned, waving as he walked away "See you later." He called to his neighbour

"Seeya." Takata waved and tussled her hair back. She walked off, preparing to play Digimon cards with her friends Kazu and Kenta before school started

With Taichi he was walking, calmly with a smile as he arrived at what looked like a large mansion. He arrived to the front gate and pushed the buzzer to the voice box.

 **BZZ!**

 _"Hello?"_ A voice answered

"Hello. I'm here to pick up Rei Saiba. It's Taichi Yagami, here to take her to school." Taichi said as formally as he could

 _"Ah, Mr Yagami. One moment please."_ The voice responded and clicked off.

Thirty seconds later the door opened revealing a rather pretty brunette with blue eyes and a C-Cup chest wearing a white shirt and jeans with slip on boots. However she was only eye level with Tai's chest, despite her long legs. The reason?  
She was in a wheelchair  
"Hey Taichi." Rei smiled, a cheerful smile showing she was a girl with few worries

"Hey, Rei." Taichi smiled back looking at her. "How're you doing?"

"Good." She nodded "I finally got my brother to help me build a deck so hopefully we can have a game of Digimon soon." She said with her almost blinding smile

"Sounds fun. I'll go easy on you." He chuckled

"Look after my sister, Yagami." An older, annoyed sounding male voice said from the house

"Oh calm down Neo, like If let her get hurt." Taichi smirked at the 19 year old who was hiding around the was Neo Saiba, Rei's big sister.  
Neo was a tall teen. Like... Really tall. Like nearly a foot taller than Taichi. However, almost like it was universal compensation, he was also very skinny and lanky. The body of someone who spent all their time on a computer but eat a good balanced diet, not a sports person's body. He was rather pale with spikey white hair and blue eyes. He had an earring hanging from his left ear and some lines coming from his eyes, what looked like tattoos. He wore a white shirt with black sleeves, the sleeves having white peace sings on them, and black pants with white shoes.

Neo looked at Taichi and huffed gently, and sighed "Yagami." he grumbled

"Don't worry, Neo. If he DOES hurt me, I'll kick his ass." Rei smiled back.

"Yeah." Taichi laughed

"Good." Neo answered and went back inside.

"M'Lady." Taichi bowed with a smirk and helped push her in her wheelchair.

"Very funny." She giggled, letting herself be rolled down the street. She smiled, relaxing in the sun's light "... You doing okay?" She asked softly "It's nearly the anniversary of... You know."

Taichi sighed and continued to push Rei. "I'm fine, just...thinking." He assured "I know we will see each other again. Zero wouldn't leave me, he's part of my soul. He'll be back. And the first thing he'll do is ask for food."

Rei giggle and nodded. "I'm sure he will."

 **HONK HONK!**

"Heeeeey~! Taiiiichiii~!" A female voice called from a car making Taichi sweat drop and groan while Rei giggled

'Why? Why this early?' He thought to himself in irritation 'It's too early to deal with her.' He looked up and saw the expensive silver car besides them  
In the driver's seat was a nineteen year old blonde girl, her hair done up in pigtails, with green eyes. She wore a leather corset, a leather mini-skirt, a purple top/jacket and some knee high boots. She had DD breasts and a tattoo of some lines on the left side of her face.  
This was Mari, one of the people who worked alongside Neo in the Digital World. She was a girl who made music videos in the internet and was a flirt. She didn't mean it, of course, she just used it to put people off balance and to get her way  
"Hello, Mari." Taichi sighed as he looked at her.

"You and little ReiRei off to school? Or a date?" She smiled, speaking like the ditzy blonde she looked like.  
All a mask.  
She was as sly, cunning and clever as they came. The ditz/flirt act was to throw people off... Plus she found it fun. She knew when to be serious but she also loves messing with people

"Mari." Taichi blushed and groaned

"Where are you off to Mari?" Rei asked

"Shopping, of course!" She grinned "I need some new cloths for my next video!"

"Still getting Sigma to do your effects for you?" Taichi smirked

"He's just too easy sometimes. Can't say no." She pouted "Want a lift? ... Crap, sorry. Forgot my car hasn't got space for your chair, Rei. I really should get a new one."

"It's fine." She nodded and smiled "Schools not too far anyway."

"Are you sure?" Mari asked

"I'm sure." Rei nodded

"Just go so your shopping. We'll meet up with you and the others after school." Taichi smiled

"Okay, see you later." Mari nodded, hugging Taichi...and 'inadvertently' slid his arm between her bosom.

"Mari." He coughed with a blush, pushing her back into the driver seat of her car

"Oh you're no fun anymore." She laughed and drove off "Later love birds!"

'L-Love birds?' Taichi blushed

"Bye." Rei waved, looking over her shoulder and poking his arm "Taichi." she said, snapping him out of his shock

"Huh?" He blinked.

"School?" She pointed, reminding him

"Oh, r-right." He came back down to Earth and pushed her with quicker speed.

* * *

*time skip*

Taichi was at lunch now, sitting with Takata "You were sent out of class again?" He asked

"Yeah, cause I was drawing." Takata admitted.

"Yeah? Drawing what?" Taichi asked

"Th... this." Takata blushed and pulled out a small notepad

Taichi gently took the notepad and looked at the contents. Inside he saw doodles and designs of a red dinosaur creature with little bat wings for ears, a white belly, yellow eyes and black triangle markings "What _is_ this?" He asked with a cheerful, gentle smile

"It. It's a Digimon. I made it up." Takata answered with an embarrassed blush. "I call it...Well I haven't THOUGHT of a name for it yet."

"It looks cool!" He smiled

"R-Really? You don't think it's dorky?" Takata asked

"Of course not, I like Digimon as much as you." Taichi responded as he picked up and flashed his deck of Digimon cards

"Oh, whoa. I didn't even think you HAD some of these cards." Takata gasped, seeing Taichi's cards. She practically ripped the cards from his hand, looking through the deck in wonder "Whoa! A 'Chrome Digizoid Shield'? Isn't that ultra-rare?" Takata asked

"Got lucky." Taichi shrugged and pulled several cards out of his deck "These are my ace." He smiled, flashing them  
Veemon, Veedramon, AeroVeedramon and AlforceVeedramon

"The 'Veemon' cards?" Takata asked

"Yeah, I never leave without them." Taichi answered with a nostalgic smile as a flash of his partner appeared in his mind "And I never loose with them."

"Whoa." She whispered with a gasp "I feel jealous. I need to get a new card scanner. I found a weird blue card amongst my collection and when I tried to scan it the thing started freaking out."

"Sorry to hear that." Taichi flinched before he smiled "Here." He said, holding out the Chrome Digizoid Shield card

"Are-are you sure?" Takata asked in shock

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, take it."

"I... Thanks." She blinked

"I barley use it anyway." Taichi shrugged "So, want help in your Digimon?"

"Y-Yes please." She nodded.

"Let's get to work." Taichi nodded, smiling

* * *

*Time skip*

Taichi arrived home later that day, Rei waiting for outside his house. He just had to grab something and then they'd be off to meet up with the others.  
As he entered his room his eyes widened, seeing a strange glowing blue card on his desk "Wait... What's this?" He wondered as he picked up the card 'Is this the card Takata told me about?'  
Taichi looked at the card for a few moments. It felt... Familar. He knew he had never seen it before but just HOLDING it sent sparks up his arms.  
Excitement, danger, laughter.  
He frowned, grabbing a backpack and putting the blue card into his pocket. He then move quickly, getting out of the house and locking the door

"Hey Taichi, you okay?" Rei asked

"Yeah. Just need to talk to the computer geeks about something." He joked softly, pushing Rei down the road. Quicker than normal but nowhere near a dangerous speed

"Really? What?" She blinked

"I... Think it has something to do with the Digital World." He frowned

"Are-are you serious?" Rei asked as she felt the wind through her hair.

"Yeah." Taichi nodded "And if they need our help again, best not to go alone."

"Do you want me to come?" Rei asked

"Do you want to come?" Taichi grinned

"...Yes." Rei blushed and nodded. Taichi nodded, arriving at the Saiba mansion

Back at Rei's home, Taichi and Rei entered, with the former given permission. They soon entered a room on a higher floor where Neo and Mari where waiting, but the two were also with two other males around their age  
One was a black spiky haired boy, wearing a black jacket, blue shirt and blue trousers. He looked to be about 19, the same age as Mari and Neo.  
The other boy had long white hair with two 'hair-antenna' at the front, wearing glasses; a white jacket and light green shirt and black trousers.

"Guys! We got an issue." Taichi said, basically slamming the blue card onto the table

"What's this?" Hideto asked, looking at the card. However as he reached of it, he understood. He nodded at the others and one by one they reached for it  
They all felt the same 'spark' as Taichi did; only they understood it more.  
This was the feeling of something Digital made into reality, all six of them having had this feeling throughout their body for nearly a week after they returned. Each of them looked at each other and nodded. Knowing what the others were thinking.

"It's from the Digital World." The four said as one

"That must mean that Digimon are coming into this world." Neo commented

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Taichi nodded, some excitement in his voice as he pulled out his V-Pet... Which began to glow, as did the V-Pet's belonging to Neo, Hideto, Mari and Sigma

"Whoa! Whats going on?" Mari gasped, seeing there V-Pets gasped and then... The devices began to change shape.  
They became large cross snapped devices with velvet straps, the straps ending with clips to hook it to a belt loop. In the centre of the cross was a screen with a ring around it. Below the screen was a large circular button, the button having two thin oval buttons either side of it the same colour as the devices ring. And down the side of the device was a slot, thick enough for a card and a strange thing was that they were all different colours

Neo's colour was a purple device with a black ring and buttons hanging from a black strap,  
Hideto's first V-Pet was now a white device with an orange ring, button and strap whole his second was a blue device with a yellow ring, button and strap, Mari's was a rose-red colouree device with a green ring, buttons and strap, Sigma's was a dark yellow ring and buttons on white device with a dark yellow strap.  
And finally Taichi's. Taichi's device was a light blue colour, hanging from a white strap with a red ring and white buttons. The colour was the same pale blue as Zero's skin.

"Whoa. This. This is amazing." Mari gasped

"Digivices?" Sigma commented as he picked his up carefully

"Looks like a new model." Neo commented casually as he picked his up as well, only less carefully, and pressed the circle button. The screen shone to life... And revealed static. Static that lasted for several moments before it cleared away, revealing an egg

"Wait. What's-what's this?" He asked, looking at the egg.

"It. Looks like a-" Mari followed up, seeing her own screen with an egg.

"DigiEgg." Taichi answered. Sigma's, to, had this egg.

However Hideto's both shook this trend. It showed images of a small orange dinosaur on one and a yellow two-legged wolf wearing a blue belt on the other "Warg? Melga?" He asked in awe.

Taichi looked in wonder, preparing to press the button on his device... When another light filled the room. The group looked, seeing Rei drop her card scanner which she had tried to swipe the blue card through. Said card scanner now glowing and changing shape, the blue card fading as the card scanner became like their devices. It was pink with a purple ring, button and strap and, strangely, a gold clip

"My... My... I have my own." Rei whispered as she tried to reach down and pick it up.

Neo sighed, picking it up and putting it in her hand "Why did you do that Rei? We just lost our chance to examine it."

"I'm sorry. But I just wanted to see if it would work." Rei apologised and looked at the Digivice and awaited for her own DigiEgg. However when she pressed the button... The screen was blank "Huh?! Why?!"

"Well yours wasn't a V-Pet." Mari pointed out

"Maybe if you scan a card?" Sigma suggested

"What was your decks ace, Rei?" Taichi asked, glad the pressure was off him now. He... Didn't know if he wanted to press the button. What if he was wrong all this time? What if... What if Zero WAS gone? Could he handle that?

"This." Rei smiled, pulling out a card and showing them. The card showed a Rookie level Digimon, a white ferret looking Digimon with golden ring patterns on its body called Kudamon

"Why don't you scan it?" Mari suggested

"Okay." Rei nodded, sliding the card through the slot on the side of the device. The Digivice soon began to spark within the slot as a small spark of pixel snow appeared on the screen. The snow soon combined, forming a DigiEgg "N-Neo. Neo, look. Somethings forming!" Rei almost bounced in her chair.

"Yeah." Neo smiled lightly, barely noticeable. However he was concerned and everyone understood that.  
Rei... They were in the real world. Rei couldn't walk. Would she... Be okay if a Digimon attacked?

"Takata said she scanned a blue card this morning and her scanner started making a fuss." Taichi commented, the group sitting around the table

"Your neighbour?" Mari asked

"This is worrying." Sigma frowned "If random kids are getting these cards and, potentially, Digimon."

"And if it's not JUST us...It could be the whole town." Hideto agreed, coming to that realisation "The town could be destroyed by random Digimon attacks and fights!"

"Why do these new Digivices interact, and accept, the Digimon cards?" Neo commented seconds later, changing the subject "It seems suspicious. Human influenced."

"We can ask when we get to the Digital World... how do we get to the Digital World?" Hideto commented

"We only arrived the first time because powerful Digimon pulled us in. It might be impossible without that." Sigma theorized

"Then if we are stuck in this situation, it'd be best to optimise our card decks." Neo ordered "If these things scan the trading cards then they most likely use them to power up our Digimon. We need to strengthen our decks, streamline them to best fit our partners."

"Got it." Taichi nodded, knowing that Neo was speaking sense.

"Um, Neo...I don't have that many cards." Rei answered

"Don't worry; I'll help you with that. Okay?" Neo knelt down and spoke kindly to her.  
The group layed out their cards. This was not a game, not about cardboard with pictures. Not about a collection or OTK's or fancy combos or OP cards.  
This was battle, a war, and the five being experienced made it easy to prepare

"Here, take this one." Mari spoke, handing over a card for Rei to have. "I've got triples."

"Take this. Attack Up." Hideto added, passing a card over.

"This would work better for you, Mari." Taichi said, giving her a card to block fire damage

"Thank you, everyone." Rei answered, getting a very balanced and strong deck of cards.

'This is amazing.' Taichi smiled, sitting back as he saw his deck

"Hey Taichi, you still got that Chrome Digizoid Shield card? Piedmon never had the best defence." Sigma asked

"Oh. I, err... Gave it to Takata." Taichi admitted

"You WHAT?!" Neo snapped

"Hey, she was feeling down and I wanted to cheer her up!" Taichi raised his arms in defence.

"That thing cost me 40,000 yen!" Neo snapped

"Sorry! I... Oh crap! Takata!" Taichi gasped

"What about her?" Mari followed up with Taichi running out of the room

"Should we follow him?" Sigma asked in confusion.

"Of course." Neo scoffed

"He left this." Rei added, picking up the box Taichi brought with him from his house "Let's go!"

"...Fine." Neo sighed.

Over with Taichi, he was running back home, going to try and find Takata. And stop her before something terrible happens. He noticed it was already dark, pulling out his phone he called her 'Pick up, pick up, pick up!' Taichi thought in a rush, worried about what might've happened

 _"Ah... Hello?"_ Takata's voice came through the phone, echoing slightly and small noises showing she was crawling through someplace... A pipe?

"Takata, where are you? Do you still have that blue card you told me about?" Taichi asked in a panick

 _"What? No, it.. it disappeared. I'm fine Taichi."_ She said quickly, trying to avoid the subject

"Takata. Where. Are. You?" Taichi responded, nervous about her avoiding his question "That Digivice is dangerous!"

 _"I-I'm sorry. I'm going through a tunnel at the construction yard."_ Takata responded, hanging up _"Wait! You know about my Digivice?!"_

Tsi sighed, changing direction and running "Damn it, Takata!" He frowned and bolted, trying to find her. He soon entered a construction yard... Only to be surrounded by mist "What the? What is this?" Taichi wondered as he looked around, trying to see through the mist, while not trying to bump into anything

 **BOOM!**

"GAH! What's going on?" Taichi gasped, covering his face before putting his goggles over his eyes to look through the mist. He ran, soon seeing into a pit...

Where a red dinosaur with wing-like ears nuzzling against a laughing Takata

"Err... What?" Taichi blinked in shock, seeing this red dinosaur and Takata together.

"Huh? Taichi!" Takata gasped, still laughing as the dinosaur was still plying with her.

"... Is that...?" Taichi blinked, recognizing the Digimon from earlier today

"Yeah. Taichi. This is Guilmon." Takata smiled stroking the dinosaur on the head

The Dinosaur smiled and growled playfully, tilting its head to Taichi "Grr."

"G-Guilmon? Your made up Digimon?" Taichi asked "You... Brought it to life?"

"I. I think so. I mean, I used that blue card and put it next to my notepad...It must've scanned it while I slept." Takata admitted

"Hi." Guilmon smiled as Taichi walked down, now able to get a good look at the Digimon while also noticing it's voice sounded like a young girls

"Err... Hi?" Taichi waved his hand at her

The Digimon was very raptor like and looked like it would be as tall as Takata if it wasn't hunched over. It's body was covered in red scales except for its stomach and chest. It had three white claws in each hand and each foot. Black ring like patterns decorated its upper arms, thighs and the tip of its tail. On its chest where four triangles which where positioned so that three of the triangles where meeting, point to point, with the fourth that was in the middle. The Dino had yellow eyes and a large snout. Finally its figure was curved and muscular, showing it was strong physically but also a hint of femininity  
"You Mama friend?" Guilmon asked childishly, tilting her head and confusing the two

"Huh?" The two asked as they looked at each other.

"You. Mama friend?" Guilmon responded, pointing to Taichi and then to Takata.

Taichi began to think "Err... yeah. Yeah, I am." He nodded. "I'm Taichi."

"Mama?" Takata mumbled

"Taich... Papa?" Guilmon blinked

Taichi's eyes widened under his goggles. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'D-Does she think-?'

Taichi's eyes widened under his goggles. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'D-Does she think-?'

They were interrupted as the others arrived, Hideto pushing Rei's wheelchair

"Taichi!" Hideto called out

"Huh?" Takata and Taichi turned around

Guilmon's eyes turned to pinpricks and growled at Hideto like she was defending herself from a predator. The group stopped, staring in shock and confusion

"Is that a-?" Mari gasped

"Digimon." Neo nodded

"G-Guilmon. It's okay. It's okay. They're friends." Takata tried to soothe her, keeping her new friend calm.

"Guilmon? I've never heard of that one before." Neo frowned, the mist slowly fading

"It's a Digimon Takata made up." Taichi explained calmly. "And... It's JUST come to life. Okay?"

"Interesting." Neo hummed, remembering the monsters he made as the group walked closer

"Taichi? Who are they?" Takata blinked before she added "Wait! How did you know I had a Digivice?!"

Taichi rubbed the back of his neck and showed her his. "They're my friends. Mari, Hideto, Neo and Rei." with the others showing their Digivices as well

"Oh wow!" She gasped  
... And they all heard a deep growl as the most faded  
They were not alone

"Oh no." Mari gulped in worry.

"Neo." Rei held her brother's hand.

"I'll protect you." Neo answered

Guilmon growled back, glaring at the voice's origin.

They all looked behind them and saw... A Gururumon looking over them, snarling.

"Is that a-?" Rei asked as Neo backed up with her.

"A Gururumon." Hideto nodded, knowing the difference between the two.

 **ROAR!**

Gururumon roared, pouncing at them

"What's the difference between this and a Garurumon?" Mari asked as they dodged out of the way

"Aside from the name?" Hideto responded. "Their blue accents are darker, their fur is paler and their pink claws are purple!"

"Well Garururmon's markings are more blue than black, Gururumon's being more like black." Takata interrupted, getting a bit nerdy

"Thanks, Taichi. I REALLY needed to know that!" Neo rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Gururumon lunged at them with its claws, only to be met by-

 **"PYRO SPHERE!"** Guilmon's voice called out, shooting a blast of fire at Gururumon which just wanted over its fur

"I didn't say anything, that was Takata!" Taichi called, making Takata blush at being called a nerd but also the slight pride in Taichi's voice

"Grr!" Gururumon growled, at Guilmon, to which Guilmon growled back. The two charged, acting like animals

"Guilmon!" Takata yelled but she didn't listen

"What the hell?" Mari frowned "Why is that thing ignoring her?"

"It's like a wild animal." Sigma noticed

"Warg! Malg! Come on!" Hideto yelled whole pressing the buttons on his Digivices but nothing was happening "Come on! Come on! What's going on?!"

"Taichi! We need Zero!" Neo ordered

"I know!" Taichi answered. "Zero, come on buddy. Where are you?"  
He held up his Digivice, about to press the button... And he freezed, again

"Taichi! What're you doing?" The others voices became distorted, trying to reach him.

It felt like he was fogged over, like he was distant from everything.  
All he could do is look at his Digivice, his finger shaking  
He couldn't do anything. His memory was glaring right at him...He didn't know if he could do this.

He began to cry

His hand reached up, to try and whipe the tears away... And his hand hit the goggles still sitting over his eyes

He forgot that he had them on... His time with Zero. His best friend.  
His grandfather's voice echoed in his ears

 _"Taichi. Courage will give you the wings to fly."_

"... Why am I being such a coward?" He mumbled, smiling

 **"CHAOS BLASTER!"** Gururumon roared, unleashing a blast of black fire at Taichi

"TAICHI!" everyone yelled

"LET'S GO, ZERO!" Taichi roared, holding his Digivice forward and pressing a button

 **BOOM!**

The others where silent, staring in shock and horror as Taichi seemed to have been obliterated by the flames

"Taichi..." Takata mumbled as she fell to her knees

Gururumon smiled toothily as he looked at his handiwork "Grr."

As the flames disappeared a figure was found within. A tall figure horned with a tail, bulky yet strong, a dragon looking humanoid.  
The figure growled as it's back turned from Gururumon and revealed a protected Tai.

"You can't do anything without me, can you Taichi?" The figure smirked as the flames disappeared, revealing the large bulky blue dragon to the world

"Z-Zero?" Taichi whispered, looking up at him.

"Grr." Gururumon glared and snarled, seeing the being.

"The Best Team... Is back again." 'Zero' responded, whipping his tail and snuffed the Chaos Flame out.

Taichi sniffed, rubbing his eyes as he moved his goggles up "It took you long enough." He mumbled before he stood tall, a confident smirk

"Taichi!" Rei yelled as everyone got over the shock, throwing the box she had been carrying at Taichi

Catching it, Taichi knew what it was. "Thanks."

"What's that?" Zero asked

"I'll explain later, we've got to take this guy down." Taichi responded

"You got it!" Zero smiled

He opened the box, pulling out a familiar yellow cape. He set it around his neck, clicking it closed as he smirked "This is better." Taichi smiled. He raised his hand, a single finger raised "Taichi." He stated simply, clicking

"Zeromaru!" The blue dragon smirked as he punched his hands together

"Together, we are the 100% combination!" The two called together, a light in their eyes that was unmistakable  
Joy.  
True, unmatched joy  
The perfect partners, together again

The sound of whistling wind flowed through the construction site.

... Gururumon stuck his tongue out and pounced at Zero, thinking that they were just having their guard down.

Zero grabbed the Gururumon by his claws and slammed him into the flaw.

 _Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer  
Running full speed ahead  
Through both the present and the future!_

Gururumon was sent rolling away, quickly pulling itself up and snarling

"Bring it, fur ball." Zero said, using his finger to urge him on

"RRRAA!" Gururumon snarled and charged once more

 **"HAMMER PUNCH!"** Taichi and Zero roared at once, Zero punching at his own feet making a large chunk of ground fly up and hit Gururumon in the jaw making it back up

 _That's right, I've realised it  
I've always been forgetting my homework_

"Zero, sideways!"

"Right."

The mighty blue dragon started running to the left, moving much faster than you'd expect giving his size.

Gururumon snarled, unleashing more and more blasts of black flames but they kept missing

"Jump!" Taichi ordered

Zero answered without hesitation, Gurumon lungining at where he once was

 **"MAGNUM PUNCH!"** Zero roared, striking right down with a glowing fist. Fist met back, crashing it into the ground hard

"He hasn't lost his touch." Neo commented, smirking

 _It's one riddle, riddle, riddle  
"Just who am I?"  
Even if my knees hurt from sliding and getting skinned..._

"Incredible." Takata blinked

"Huh?" Guilmon blinked

Zero jumped back, landing next to Taichi "Got everything you need?"

"Yep." Taichi nodded, making notes in a small blue book that had been in his cloak "Fur as hard as steel. Fast but basic. Sharp claws but more relies on its fire breath. Strategy set."

 _I know that if I don't get right back up,  
My chance will slip away!_

"I could have told you that about the fur." Zero said, shaking his hand a bit

Gurumon snarled and charged

Taichi and Zero shared a look, both smirking with Zero nodding. And the blue dragon charged

 **"CHAOS BLASTER!"** Gurumon roared, the two near face to face

"ZERO!" they yelled in worry, seeing the flames about to hit the dragon in the face

 _Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreamer!  
Dreaming is the start of it all, I'm sure that's the answer!_

"Nice try puppy!" Zero smirked, tilting his head to the side. The flames shot past his head, Zero grabbing the Champion tightly. His arms around its shoulders, neck and back where he squeezed tightly before he twisted his body a bit

 _I'll show you that I can fly father then anyone,  
Going straight through tomorrow!_

"Get over there!" Zero yelled, throwing as hard as he could and sending Gururumon flying into the air like a missile

"Now!" Taichi ordered

 **"CHAOS BLASTER!"** Gururumon roared again, unleashing another blast of flames as it stabilized itself in the air

 _Wanna be the Biggest Dreamer_

 **"V-BREATH ARROW!"** Zero unleashed a massive blast of blue energy that flew through the air. It cut through the flames like butter, racing towards Gururumon

 _Running full speed ahead_

The attack entered Gururumon's open mouth, making its eyes widen before it howled in agony as it exploded and was reduced to data

 _Through both the present and the future!_

"YEAH!" The two cheered, linked arms and spun around in a dance.  
Their famous victory dance, spinning in a circle as they laughed and did a silly chant

"Yep. They haven't changed at all." Neo and the Alias III through, sweatdropping while Rei giggled and Takata blinked in confusion. Guilmon, meanwhile...

"Guilmon wants to play to!" Guilmon yelled, running towards the two and laughing

"Huh?" Zero asked, seeing Guilmon. "Who's this?"

"Guilmon." Taichi responded

"Hi!" Guilmon cheered

"Hi? What's a 'Guilmon'?" Zero responded and whispered to Taichi.

Taichi sighed and chuckled. "I'll explain later, Zero...It's just good to have you back."

 **POP!**

Suddenly Zero disappeared and a small blue dragon took his place. The dragon being blue with red eyes and a yellow V on his forehead "Whoa! What happened to me?" Zero asked in shock, looking over his body.

"Y-You De-Digivolved." Taichi responded. 'Kinda convenient now.'

"Why?" Rei asked, wheeling towards them

Zero shrugged in confusion. "I dunno." He responded before he grinned "Rei!" He cheered in realisation, hugging her

"Hello, Zero." Rei smiled, hugging back.

All the while, Guilmon sniffed and pondered WHERE the big blue Digimon went. The new Digimon did smell nice "Ah~." Guilmon smiled

"Good to see you again, Zero." Hideto and Mari spoke

"Zero." Neo nodded

"Neo." Zero responded. "How's it going, Sigma?"

"Okay." He nodded shyly

"... I... Who are you?" Takata blinked

"Digimon Tamers." They smiled


	2. The 100 Combo Vs the Digimon Queen

**Vigatus** : Well, as I said last chapter, lots of similarities/parallels in the worlds backgrounds and the themes

 **PhantomDark** : Because I am not a fan of Jeri. And because her personality more matches Sigma

 **Neo-Warkid4** : yes Arkadiamon killed Sigma and Mari's partners in their mega forms.  
Just wait and see

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Neo-Warkid4** : Wait and see. We're gonna do our own thing.

 **XeZrom** : Here we go.

 **Kojo208** : Well, don't worry.

 **HanKanoya** : HERE WE GO! ...WHY'RE WE YELLING?

 **PhantomDark** : We wanted to shake things up. A 'Fem!Takato' story hasn't been done much before.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Time for chapter 2!

WOW I am shocked at how popular this story is already. Hope you all enjoy it

Chapter 2, here we go! And a few rather iconic moments are happenin'... adding that to the list of words I am never saying again.

Oh well, here we go!

Also, to my fellow Kamen Rider Fams; Happy Kaiza day!

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 2: The 100% Combo Vs the Digimon Queen  
**

* * *

It was a little while later, back at Rei's home. Takata and Guilmon were welcomed in because of how late it was "I... Wow." Takata blinked, having been told the bare bones of the group's last adventure

"Yeah. That's the long and short of it." Taichi answered

"Oh?" Guilmon looked at a vase and sniffed it before going to some flowers on the table away from that vase. Yeah, she hasn't been paying attention

"And you said that you made this Digimon? From a drawing." Neo asked

"Yeah, just as a doodle and stuff but...I poured a lot into her." Takata answered "I tried to swipe the notepad through the Digivice and it... well... got stuck." Takata explained, blushing "And then it started ripping the pages out one by one, scanning them."

"... That'd do it." Sigma, Neo and Taichi thought together.

"Can we see all these notes?" Rei asked "I mean you said it scanned all your pages. Who knows what got mixed into Guilmon's data."

"Oh. O-Okay. I. I think they're back in my room." Takata answered

"Tomorrow then." Taichi nodded, patting her back

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Here's the thing, where the hell are we gonna hide these two?" Neo responded as he pointed at Zero, in his Veemon form, and Guilmon

"Huh?" Guilmon blinked and tilted her head

"How're we gonna explain a bright red dinosaur and a blue humanoid dragon?" Neo explained

"Hey!" Zero huffed

"Well... You kinda ARE." Mari responded

"How. Are we. Going to. HIDE YOU?" Neo repeated, looking at Zero.

"Why do you need to hide us?" Zero frowned

"Cause people are probably gonna go into a panic if they see walking talking monsters around here. It's Japan." Neo answered

"... Huh?"

"Oh boy." Neo sighed

"Neo, we can pretend that they're kids who're REALLY into cosplay. That's not such a big deal." Taichi suggested

Mari wanted to raise her hand and forced back a smile. The word 'cosplay' got her thoughts running "Ah..."

"Down girl." Hideto interrupted her thoughts

"Hmm." she grumbled, crossing her arms

"Zero was never in the human world before Neo, he doesn't get some people will be weirded out." Rei soothed

"Rei has a point, Neo." Taichi agreed

"We'd scare people?! Why?!" Zero yelled a second later, proving their point

"... Do you have any food?" Guilmon asked, derailing the conversation

"Huh?" The group asked

"Food?" Guilmon asked again, rubbing her stomach

"Come with me." Rei smiled, taking her to the kitchen

"Yay!" Guilmon cheered, following Rei "Food food food!"

"... Now what?" Takata asked

"Best to just get some sleep." Neo commented

"Good thing we were already planning a sleepover! I think I have some spares that will fit this girl!" Mari smirked

"Y-You were?" Takata blushed, covering her top.

"Yep. A night of gaming and reminiscing before going to bed." Taichi nodded

"Which games?" Takata asked, perking up a bit.

"All the games." Sigma stated with no arrogance or boasting. Stating a literal, serious fact

"Takata. It's late. Sleep." Taichi frowned

"But-" She frowned

"Sleep." Taichi responded, still glaring at her.

"Okay... Night." Takata answered, going up to her bed.

"Wait! I need to dress you up!" Mari yelled dramatically, chasing after her

"... I think Mari has found a new friend." Hideto laughed "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight." The others waved

One by one they sat down, going off and going to sleep "Ah~, this feels nice." Zero sighed as he lay on the bed next to Taichi

"Yeah." Taichi nodded with a smile, glad to have his partner back

"Hey, Taichi... If WE came through... and that Gururumon came through. Think the others can come through?" Zero asked

"Zero... I don't know how to tell you this but... But... Our year of adventure in the Digital World... That was only a few minutes in this world." Taichi sighed sadly "The others... They... They are... Are most likely dead."

"What? A-Are you serious? Then. Then that means... Oh god." Zero frowned.

"It's been hundreds of years at least " Taichi nodded, running his hand through his hair

"I. I don't believe it." Zero frowned. "But. Isn't there some way to bring them back?"

"I don't know." Taichi frowned, looking to the ceiling. Taichi and Zero just looked up at the ceiling and soon nodded off to sleep.

...

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" A familiar voice said again and again and again, poking Taichi with each word

'Huh? 'Papa'?' Taichi thought, looking down to where the voice was poking him and saw Guilmon's snout inches from his face, tilted innocently

"Oh. Guilmon." Taichi yawned. "What're you doing here?"

"Guilmon wants to play." She pouted

"It. It's twelve at night." Taichi yawned

"But Papa~." She pouted

"I." Taichi sighed and saw that Zero was sleeping next to him "Guilmon go to sleep." Taichi sighed, rubbing the back of her neck lightly "You need sleep, it's important."

"But... But not tired." Guilmon frowned.

"... Fine..." He signed "I'll sing you a lullaby."

"Yay!" Guilmon cheered, spinning around. "What's a lullaby? Can you eat it?"

"No. It's a song to help you go to sleep." He smiled lightly

"Oh." Guilmon blinked and got into the bed. She curled up, next to him

Taichi sighed and stroked her head. And began to think of a lullaby. He began to lightly sing the first one he thought of, gently rubbing the back of her neck as he sang. Time ticked by, Guilmon's eyes slowly drooping. Taichi continued thinking of different lullaby to help nod off and help Guilmon to fall to sleep. He smiled, falling asleep himself  
'Ah~, sleep.' He thought as the night ticked on/

* * *

*time skip*

It was now morning, the Digimon and the Tamers were waking up and yawning. "Hideto! Hideto! Hideto!" Two voices echoed, poking the sleeping Tamer

"Urgh... What?" Hideto groaned, feeling like a pin cushion with all the poking. He opened his eyes, seeing an Agumon and a Gabumon "M-Melga? Warg? Is-is it you?" Hideto jerked awake seeing them

"Hey Hideto!" They smiled

 **CLOMP HUG!**

Hideto gave a large hug to his two Digimon. He was crying, holding them both tightly "You're alive." he mumbled

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Warg hugged back.

"We're okay." Melga added

"Good to see you again!" Warg grinned

"How did you get back? I thought that-" Hideto choked on his words.

"We don't know." Melga admitted "But does that matter?"

"No." Hideto answered, continuing to hold his friends "No. As long as I've got you two back." The two Digimon smiled and continued to hug him.

"Another two?" Neo commented

"Huh? Neo." Hideto looked up, seeing him. "Yeah. My partners came back."

"... I can see that." He deadpanned

"Who else has come back?" Melga asked

"Hey!" Zero grinned

"Zero!" Melga and Warg cheered, seeing their friend

"Hi." Guilmon smiled as she walked in

"Who's that?" The two asked

Neo sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Come downstairs to breakfast. We'll explain."

* * *

*time skip*

"So. That's everything?" Warg asked

"Yep. I think we're waiting on Rosemon and Piedmon now." Zero answered

"They are being reborn." Sigma reminded

"All we have to do is wait." Rei nodded, holding her own Digivice by her side and looked at the screen She wondered what her Digimon would be like

"So what now? I mean...We're not in the Digital World." Melga asked

"I don't know." Mari admitted

"You can stay here. We've got the room." Neo thought aloud. "At least until we can find a good replacement."

"Really? Thanks!" Warg called out

"Thanks, Neo." Melga added

"Thanks!" Zero smiled

"Don't get TOO comfy. We might have food, but you DO have to have some self-control." Neo added with a glare

"... Huh?" Guilmon blinked she had at least three loaves of bread in her mouth.

"What the hell?! What is wrong with that kid?!" Neo glared

"Hey! She's only a baby." Takata protected Guilmon. "She doesn't know what she's doing."

"Thank you Mama!" Guilmon smiled

Neo growled under his breath. "In ANY case...We're all going to have to chip in if we're to keep them a secret."

"Plus we need to go to school." Takata commented

"That too." Sigma nodded

"What's 'school'?" Guilmon asked

"Well, it's...Err." Zero tried to answer "... No idea."  
The Digimon face palmed, alongside the Tamers.

"School is a place where people go to learn, Zero." Taichi answered.

"Really?" Zero blinked "Sounds boring."

"It can be." The group answered

"Behave Guilmon. We have to go." Takata smiled

"Oh~." Guilmon frowned

"Be good." Taichi added/repeated

"We will." Melga, Warg and Zero responded, Guilmon frowning as she didn't know what to do. She sat down with a huff as everyone left

"So, what now?" Zero asked Melga and Warg.

* * *

*with Taichi, Rei and Takata, time skip*

"Oh! Oh! Oh! What was the strongest Digimon you ever fought?!" Takata questioned eagerly as the three neared the school

"Takata. Calm down." Taichi sighed while Rei giggled

"You can't help her. She has questions." Rei smiled

"I guess." He grumbled. Takata looked hopefully at Taichi, hoping to get an answer, he swore he could see stars in her eyes "I'll tell you later." He sighed

"Okay." Takata pouted

Taichi rolled his eyes as they entered their classroom. He helped Rei going into her room while Takata entered her classroom "See you later, Takata." Taichi spoke

"See ya." She responded, going to the room. She blushed, entering her class while trying not to think about Taichi. She looked around her class, spotting her friends in the back "Hey guys." Takata waved as she neared her friends, Kazu and Kenta

"What's up?" Kazu asked

Kenta was a dark green haired boy with glasses, a beige jacket, orange shirt, brown trousers and sneakers.

Kazu had a blue poker cap, brown spiked hair, a black shirt with a yellow cross with four triangles near the corners, light coloured trousers and blue sneakers.

"Well, I met up with Taichi." Takata answered

"Your neighbor? So?" Kazu asked arrogantly

"Hey! He's cool." Takata responded as she sat down

"Taichi? He's friends with Henry Wong in the other class, isn't he?" One of their classmates asked, this one being a girl with B-cup breasts and long brown hair wearing a yellow and green dress

"Hey, Jeri." Takata responded. "And, yeah. That's right"

"Cool!" She smiled happily, blushing

"Jeri, what're you doing here?" Kazu asked. "I mean, aside from being in our class."

"Yeah, stop annoying us." Kenta huffed

"Guys, come on." Takata frowned.

"It's okay. Boys. Are. Dumb." Jeri spoke first, then used a yellow dog sock-puppet to 'bark' the last words.

Takata giggled a bit, smiling

"Hey!" Kenta and Kazu snapped as Jeri went off.

"Bye stupid boys!" 'Jerri's dog' called

"Why you-!" The two stood up

"Settle down class." Their teacher spoke

* * *

*In the other class*

"There." Taichi nodded, parking Rei's wheelchair at her desk

"Thank you, Taichi." Rei answered

"No problem." Taichi responded

"Hey, guys." A new voice spoke

"Hi, Henry." The two turned and waved. A blue-haired boy, about 16 years old, wearing an orange vest over a black shirt, brown trousers with grey and yellow sneakers. He seemed to be half-Chinese and half-Japanese.

"You okay?" Taichi asked, noticing the bluenette looked tired

"Just... a little exhausted. That's all." The bluenette responded "It was... my sister. Yeah."

"Oh boy." Taichi and Rei chuckled

"Mmambi." A voice mumbled from Henry's backpack

"Huh?" Taichi and Rei asked as they heard the voice

"Err, nothing!" Henry answered and laughed nervously. He put his bag down, kicking it lightly as he sat down

"Oof!" The muffled voice grunted

"Okay?" The two responded

"Alright, everyone. Stand." The teacher spoke

* * *

*time skip*

It was now lunchtime; the students were having their break while also talking among themselves. Taichi was sitting on the roof, eating a bento box "Ah~, nothing beats lunch." He sighed happily He blinked, the fire alarm suddenly going off "What the heck?" He bolted up and ran downstairs "What's going on?" He asked as people were going outside. He looked down and saw Takata running away from the school with a 'Takata sized' cardboard box next to her... Said box having a long red tail poking out from the back "Oh, no. Guilmon!" Taichi whispered in worry and ran after it.  
He ran through the school as fast as he could, passing the headmaster who was a babbling mess.  
Talking about 'talking, demon boxes' and such  
Taichi yelled, nearly bumping into Henry as he ran put his outside shoes back on "Sorry!" He apologised as he squeezed through "Sorry Henry, need to run!" He waved, moving faster

"T-Taichi!" Henry called out, but Taichi didn't hear him. He frowned, suspicious

"Can I come out now Henry?" A voice asked from his bag

Taichi panted as he ran through the woods, pressing the buttons on his Digivice. Trying to find some way to call Zero to him "Zero, I don't know if you can hear me, but Guilmon's gone." He talked into it "Come on, come on." He mumbled, chasing the two... Only to bump into someone, the two falling to the floor

"OOF!" they both grunted, standing up "... Zero/Taichi!" They yelled, the partners having bumped into each other

"Don't be mad! I've been chasing after Guilmon all day! She got bored and disappeared on us!" Zero explained himself quickly

"Well, I'm not mad at you. Good job. But I'm following Guilmon now." Taichi answered. "Come on!" He helped his best friend up. Zero nodded, running alongside his partner... And came across a shocking scene

The scene was a battleground. A tall fox-humanoid Digimon with yellow fur and purple elbow length gloves was attacking Guilmon. Over to the side was a red-haired girl wearing a white shirt and blue jeans and red sneakers, her arms were folded with a Digivice in her hand.

"What the?" Zero gasped

"Hey!" Taichi called out

The fox girl had Guilmon pinned to the floor, her foot on the dinosaurs neck "Huh?" The attackers blinked, turning to the Victory Tamers

"Let her go!" Taichi ordered, worried for Guilmon

"Aww. Does the baby tamer have a friend who's worried about her baby Digimon?" The girl mocked Takata and Guilmon, seemingly ignoring Taichi and Zero

 **"VEE HEADBUTT!"** Zero roared, jumping and headbutting the vixen in the side knocking her from Guilmon

"AAHH!" The vixen Digimon crashed into a tree and fell into the bushes.

"You okay?" Zero asked Guilmon

"Ow. That hurt." Guilmon frowned, getting up.

"What is wrong with you?" Taichi asked

"What? I'm just doing what Digimon are supposed to do." Rika shrugged "Fight."

"That may be, but not against PEOPLE'S PARTNERS!" Taichi responded making the red head roll her eyes

"Seriously? They are just data. It's not like they have feelings." She scoffed

That. That just triggered something in Taichi and Zero.  
"Oh. You are gonna get it." Taichi responded

 **RUSTLE!**  
 **ZOOM!**

The Vixen Digimon leapt out of the brush and stood tall and glared at Zero.

"Zero?"

"Yeah Taichi?"

"Let's take her down."

"Aww, how cute. You gave him a pet name." The red head mocked again "Renamon. Walk all over them."

"As you command." Renamon nodded and leapt at Zero

"Dive." Taichi stated simply

Zero nodded and jumped forwards, easily diving under Renamon and spinning on is ankle **"VEE PUNCH!"** he called, hitting her in the back

Renamon was forced to the floor, growling as her chest ran across the dirt. "Renamon, Diamond Storm!"

Taichi and Zero's eyes widened, seeing as Renamon spread her arms wide as a dozen glowing leaves appears in front of Renamon and shot at the blue dragon "Oh boy!" Zero tried to dodge each of the glowing leaves. "Need some help here, Taichi!"

"I'm on it." He responded, getting his Digivice and looked at his cards He gathered the data he needed **"Meramon's fire!"** He called, slashing a card

"Huh? Okay!" Zero asked before feeling the power flow through him and shot out a few fireballs at Renamon.

"Renamon, dodge!" Rika commanded. Renamon seemed to disappear as she dodged, reappearing a few feet away

"... I've got the winning formula." Taichi smirked 'She's faster than us but her Tamer doesn't seem to order her much. But at the same time, that means...'  
His and Zero's eyes met.  
All that was needed  
Veemon charged in, throwing more fireballs as Renamon near teleported all around the field until she appeared behind him with a Diamond Storm charged

'We win.' the red head thought proudly

"Now!" Taichi yelled

 **"BLAZING VEE PUNCH!"** Zero yelled, punching behind him without hesitation

Renamon gasped, frozen, while Rika's widened

"Gotcha." Zero smirked with his blazing fist inches from her chest and her back to a tree. She could not move her arms to launch her attack without the flaming fist hitting her first. She could not jump back, not enough room. She couldn't jump to the side and launch the attack, her aim would be off and he'd hit her stomach or her leg which would cripple her combat ability.  
They had the two in 'check'

"Impossible." Renamon mumbled. They had somehow timed planned that perfectly without exchanging a word

"Wow." Takata and Guilmon blinked

"I'd say we won that round." Taichi commented

"Good try though." Zero added, his fist re-blazing as he walked back to Taichi's side

The red head shook her head, shaking herself from her shocked state, and frowned "This round?! You just got lucky!"

"Nope, not just luck." Taichi answered

"We're-" Zero followed

"THE 100% TEAM!" They spoke together, giving the V for Victory pose

The red head blinked and frowned "We lost to idiots?" She growled "Renamon. Show them who they are messing with!"

"Understood." Renamon got up and glared at the two

"Huh?" They stopped and were attacked by Renamon's 'Diamond Storm'. They dove out the way, a plan already forming in Taichi's mind

'Okay, they don't track. There goes the fun option.' he thought, standing tall **"Ninjamon's shadow Clones!"** He called, slashing a new card

 **"BUNSHIN-NO-JUTSU!"** Zero called out; using the new ability he was given and now there were five Zero's who all jumped into the trees

"What? Copying my moves now?" Renamon asked

"You can do this too?" Zero blinked

"I meant the disappearing." She glared

"Oh." Zero answered. "Ninja-fox Digimon. Good to know." He smirked, running off around the trees

"H-Hey! Get back here!" Renamon shot up and chased him but... Well... There were five of them

"Renamon!" Rika called out and followed

"You okay, Guilmon?" Taichi asked

"We're fine, go stop that fox." Takata responded

"Papa is amazing!" Guilmon blinked and smiled

"Listen, go back home. I'll handle this." Taichi instructed

"What?! No!" Takata gasped

"Takata, I'm used to this. Guilmon isn't. We'll do something about it later, but right now I've got to help Zero and protect you two." Taichi answered before he chased after his partner

'T-Taichi.' Takata thought to herself

'Papa's cool.' Guilmon thought

Taichi panted, arriving to the scene to see Renamon kicking the Zero's asses "ZERO!" Taichi called out.

"Taichi!" Zero grunted as he was getting kicked around

"I knew it. You just got lucky." Rika answered, berating Taichi

"Please." Taichi smirked "You are nowhere near experienced enough."

"Now that Taichi is here... Your warm up is over." Zero grinned

"Warm up?" The two blinked in shock

"Ready to finish this, partner?" Taichi asked, holding up three cards

"Let's go." Zero cracked his knuckles

The team of Rika and Renamon glared, ready to retaliate.

 **"Power, activate."** Taichi called as he slashed the first card **"Hyper Wing, activate."**

Zero's body began to glow and a pair of wings grew out of his back. Six pairs of what looked like angel wings appeared on his back, the blue dragon taking flight "YEAH!" He shot up and flew in the air.

"What?!" Renamon gasped

"Last card!" Taichi spoke and slashed the last card he selected. Or at least he seemed to, smirking as he waited for the right moment

"Get him Renamon! **DigiModify! Speed activate!"** The red head ordered

"Of course." The fox Digimon nodded and jumped high, her speed making her like a missile

"Now! **Training Grips!"** Taichi called as he actually slashed the card

"Ha!" Zero yelled, metal bindings appearing in his arms... Which he threw at Renamon. One locked around her legs, pinning her legs together from the knees up to her thighs, while the other pinned her arms to her chest, as she had prepared a Diamond Storm at the wrong moment, with her tail trapped against her back

Renamon's eyes widened, her body twisting in shock... With the force of the bindings locking around her changing her momentum, causing her to call to the floor unable to move "Oof!"

"Gotcha! **V-Punch!"** Zero spoke and flew down to punch Renamon

 **SMASH!**

Silence filled the room forest, no one moving

We zoom out, revealing that Zero had punched the ground inches from Renamon's head

Renamon's eyes were widened and shaking in fright. So. CLOSE. His fist could've easily knocked her out. Delete her. But he didn't.

"So, we won two rounds. I'd say that's a victory." Taichi smiled, putting his hands in his pocket

Rika felt fear and anger towards Taichi. Renamon was released from the binding of the Training Grips, panting from fear.

Zero extended his hand to help her up. "Nice fight." Zero smiled

Renamon looked cautiously at his hand and just got up with her own power.

"Huh?" Zero blinked "Okay moody."

"Renamon, we're leaving." Rika ordered, the sound of her wounded pride seeping through

"Yes Rika." Renamon nodded and teleported away 'What an interesting Digimon.' she thought with a warriors admiration

"Got to say. You've got skill." Taichi praised gently "Really skilled. You just need to cool your head slightly and you'd be amazing."

Rika stopped gently at that, taking it in, but not letting him know. She kept her back to him, silently seething but not reacting

"You also need to read your environment better." Taichi continued to give pointers "I lead you deeper into the trees because it limits how much distance Renamon could retreat to, forcing her to fight in the mid to close range like how I wanted. Also, you need to read people better. And actually talk to your Digimon more. Zero and I have been partners for so long we can tell each other what we need to with just a glance. You? Not much beyond 'get him'. It throws away your advantage."

"... Advantage?" She growled, holding back from yelling at this asshole. Who was he to tell HER what to do?!

"Tamers see a fight as an outside source. A third party. We can see the whole area. We can move wherever we need to in order to get a different visual perspective. See your opponents from every angle." Taichi listed off "Allowing you to find weaknesses. Broadening horizons in combat. Not talking and leaving it all to your partner limits it to their view point. You saw the difference between when Zero fought you solo and when I was there to back him up."

Rika turned her head away from him and just glared to the path.  
He was right.  
She could not argue with that, no matter how hard she tried  
Seeing a battle from a distance did give more strategic merit than being IN a battle and someone with the former view point would be able to give the person with the later view point a near unparalleled advantage

"If you want to learn a bit more. We're up for another match." Taichi answered, giving her an open option "Another day though, breaks are useful."

"Fine." Rika answered, leaving the forest

"Wow." A new voice commented, Taichi looking over to see Henry standing there with a Terriermon on his shoulder

"Henry? How...Is that a Digimon?" Taichi asked, looking at Terriermon

"Hi!" Terriermon waved

"So...You're a Tamer too?" Zero asked, pointing to Henry and Terriermon

"Yes." Henry nodded a bit, walking towards them

"Well, who WAS that? I know their names are 'Rika' and 'Renamon'. But that's about it." Taichi asked

"She's another Tamer. She kills Digimon." He commented

"She. KILLS Digimon?" Zero gulped in sadness.

"Yes. Kills them, absorbs their data and gets stronger." Henry sighed heavily.

"So... How most Digimon can be?" Zero asked with a sigh

"... We fought to stop that though." Taichi growled ad he clenched his fists

"Y-You did?" Terriermon asked in a confused shock

"Yeah. We defeated Daemon. Saved the Digital World." Taichi sighed a bit

"YOU defeated Daemon?!" Terriermon gasped

"Yeah. Was REALLY freaking difficult." Zero admitted

"But that was thousands of years ago!" Terriermon yelled

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!**

"Err...Run that by us one more time?" Taichi blinked

"The legendary battle between Lord MagnaAngemon's army and Daemon happened nearly three thousand years ago!" Terriermon exclaimed "There is NO WAY you guys beat Daemon!"

"We TOTALLY beat Daemon!" Zero waved his arms fervently.

"Yeah, you can ask Rei and Neo!" Taichi followed up before what Terriermon said finally hit him  
Three thousand years?  
"Wait... Wait, wait, wait. Three thousand. Divided... Multiple days... That. That works out." Taichi thought  
Everyone he knew.  
All his friends.  
Lord MagnaAngemon  
Leo  
Goma  
... Gabu...

"They're...gone." He frowned, realising this. And with how both Rika and Renamon acted... With their friends death, the Digital World reverted to what it once was... they failed

"Taichi...Our friends. They. They can't be." Zero whispered.

"They are, Zero. I... They're gone. The Digital World's... gone back to what it once was." Taichi frowned "A world of chaos."

Zero gripped his head and growled, punching the ground. "NO! That. That CAN'T be!" He choked on tears. "All our hard work. Our friends. GONE!"

"And whoever is in charge of the Digital World... They are up to something." Taichi added as he looked at his new device "Something is happening to the barrier between worlds."

"The barrier?" Henry and Terriermon asked, looking at Taichi's Digivice.

Taichi nodded as he squeezed the device "The barrier between the human and Digital World's." He commented softly

"What. What do we do?" Henry asked, trying to help.

"'We'?" Taichi asked "Trust me Henry, we have no idea what's going on." He assured, patting his shoulder "Just live your life."

"I... I guess." Henry frowned. "I just wanted to help."  
Even as he looked down, the look in his eyes all Taichi needed. A fear of battle

"I know you want to help. But trust me, it IS going to be difficult." Taichi answered, reassuring him "I'll see you later."

"Yeah... See ya." Henry nodded and walked off, nervous about battle.

* * *

*with Rika*

Rika was now back home, ignoring everyone and everything that went through her way. It was late, anyone who was home being asleep. She slipped her shoes off, putting on her in-house slippers and walking through her silent house with Renamon appearing behind her

"Rika.I'm sorry that I-" Renamon began to apologise

"Stop." She ordered "I don't want to hear it... Next time you win. But who is that guy? And that Veemon?"

"I do not know, Rika." Renamon said softly "Veemon are an extinct race. The last one I have knowledge of being the leader of Lord MagnaAngemon's army thousands of years ago. An AlforceVeedramon that defeated the Super Ultimates."

"Super Ultimates? Now you are making things up Renamon. And you know what I think about lying." Rika frowned "I know everything about Digimon. There is no such thing."

"O-Of course, Rika." Renamon frowned and lowered her head.

 _"Nice fight." Zero's voice echoed in her mind, the yellow vixen seeing the blue dragon holding out his hand for her to take_

"... Who are you?" She asked with a gentle sigh. She wished to fight him again. A strong fighter, she could feel that power with every punch. As a warrior she wished to grow stronger and he was the perfect sparing partner

Rika headed to her bedroom, aiming for sleep. Still angry at that defeat. But thinking on Taichi.  
He was rather handsome. If he wasn't so fucking cocky and irritating!  
She was the Digimon Queen! The best! He was beneath her!  
... But he had so many valid points  
"I will fight him again." She muttered "And I will win. If not... Then he might actually make a good teacher."

* * *

*Back with Taichi*

Taichi sighed as he returned home... Seeing a pissed Rei waiting there

"Where have you been all day? You skilled school." She frowned

"... Oh crap." He blinked


	3. Battle of Bullets

**Fortitude501** : Maybe.

 **ArtanisRose** : She hasn't been hit with the evidence yet

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ArtanisRose** : Wait and see.

 **Fortitude501** : Dude! Spoilers! I haven't gotten that far yet!

 **HanKanoya** : Boom! New chapter!

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, here's the newest chapter!

We're getting to some real important stuff soon. I am happy you are all enjoying this fic.

Also WOW you guys either didn't like/didn't see the last chapter. Damn. Well I hope you enjoy this one more if it was the former.

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 3: Battle of Bullets  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days later; and we find Rika and Renamon fight another wild Digimon in the fog of a small Digital Cloud. And they were winning. Rika was, once again, standing there silent as Renamon was beating up a FlaWizardmon

"Ha-Ha-Hrah!" Renamon punched and kicked FlaWizardmon, who was getting kicked away into a wall.

Rika frowned, hearing shoes on concrete. Someone running towards them 'Damn it. Not now.' Rika thought. "Renamon, end this now."

"FlaWizardmon, Champion level." Taichi read off as he emerged from the mist, removing his goggles

"Huh?" Renamon asked

"Not these two." Rika frowned as Renamon was charging up a Diamond Storm

"Hi girls." Zero waved...

 **BOOM!**

"AAAAHHH!" FlaWizardmon yelled as he was deleted

Renamon began to absorb the data, getting stronger and feeling herself getting slowly healed.

"... This is a sight." Taichi frowned

"You." Rika glared, as Renamon landed to the floor  
The two frowned, eyes locked  
"We're stronger now." Rika answered

"Really?" Taichi asked with a raised eyebrow "Because you killed a Digimon just because?"

"Defeating Digimon is to gain strength." Rika explained

"Grr." Zero frowned and cracked his knuckles

"You want to go another round?" Rika asked

"Yeah." Zero answered

"Zero. Lets make this quick." Taichi frowned as he slashed a card **"Digmon's Drill."**

Zero's right arm extended and gained an yellow armoured drill with a purple sigil. "Here we go!" Zero yelled, charging in

"Renamon. Crush him." She ordered

"Yes Rika." Renamon nodded and sped towards Zero, ready to spin out of the way should he strike at her.

"Left!" Taichi yelled

Zero sprung to the left, basically doing a cartwheel to dodge the attack before he leapt and tackled Renamon. His shoulder hit her side, making her spin in midair before she crashed to the floor

Renamon quickly caught herself and flipped back to her feet, taking a calm battle position 'I can't keep trying a straight up attack. But without Rika I don't have other options.' she thought, knowing she needed a modify card and...  
"Where did he go?" Renamon blinked as she looked around in horror "I... He was right in front of me a second ago."

"Aww, running away?" Rika snickered

 **CRACK! CRACK! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!**

"Huh?" Rika and Renamon blinked... And Zero suddenly burst from the ground, emerging from the ground between Renamon's feet having dug underground via his drill hand

"ARGH!" Renamon grunted as she was punched by Zero's non-drill-arm. She used her crossed arms to block/reduce the force of the hit, stumbling back

Zero landed on his feet as he saw Renamon focus on him with her blue eyes shinning in annoyance/anger

"Renamon, Diamond Storm!" Rika ordered

"Zero." Taichi responded, with only his partner's name.

Zero nodded and jumped into his tunnel.

The diamonds hit the floor, missing their target. Her eyes widened gently as she landed on the floor. She stumbled a bit, quickly gaining her footing 'Where did he go?' She thought, looking at the ground, trying to get Zero's location.

 **"VEE KICK!"** Zero yelled, kicking her from behind

"ARGH!" Renamon was kicked away and landed on the front, before she flipped back to her feet, with a big red mark on her back and was face to barrel with one of Machinedramon's Infinity Cannon's  
Her eyes shrunk back into her eyes.  
"H-How?" She whispered in terror, seeing a Mega level's weapon staring her in the face

Taichi smiled, waving a Machinedramon card "We win?" He asked casually

Rika looked in shock, seeing that rare and powerful card. And...she lowered her hand holding her Digivice. She had lost.  
She snarled quietly to herself in anger.  
She... She was not weak! She shouldn't be loosing like this!  
THREE TIMES!  
She wasn't MEANT to lose!  
She growled... And then bowed  
"Teach me." She ordered

"Huh?" Taichi, Zero and Renamon blinked and gasped

"R-Rika." Renamon whispered

Taichi looked at Rika, still hearing that demanding tone in her voice. She was still just outright ordering him to teach her, being rather rude about it... But he might be able to help her

"Taichi?" Zero looked up at his partner as his arms became normal again.

"...Okay. I'll teach you. BUT!" Taichi answered "Before we start, I want to show you something. Do you have anything sharp on you?"

Rika patted herself down and looked into her back "No." She shook her head

"... Fine." Taichi sighed "Zero? Can you break some metal off a car quick?"

"Sure." Zero nodded, ripping a bit off a car and passing the jagged bit of metal to Taichi

"Now. What are Digimon?" Taichi asked

"Huh?" Rika blinked in confusion, taken back by this 'obvious question' "D-Digimon are data."

"Are they living, breathing things with their own minds and feelings?" Taichi asked

Rika looked at Renamon, who was being picked up by Zero...and she saw that they were both breathing. She knew Renamon could think. "I... Of course not." She shook her head, remembering her beliefs and holding on tightly to them

"Wrong." Taichi answered simply. "Digimon are just as alive as you and I." He turned to Renamon and held out his hand "Can I have your hand for a second please, Renamon?"

Renamon looked up at Taichi and nodded, cautiously giving her hand to him. He held her soft white paw and turned it palm side up. Holding the sharp piece of metal, Taichi pressed the jagged edge into Renamon's paw. He kept going, slowly and carefully, until around the point of the metal, Renamon's white fur began to turn slightly red.  
Removing the piece of metal Taichi showed his point clearly.  
Renamon was bleeding

Her face scrunched up in pain from the cut.

Rika's eyes were widened beyond anything she had done before. Her partner...was bleeding. She was alive.  
"... No..." She mumbled

"Yes. Renamon's alive." Taichi answered. Letting it all sink in... and Rika ran

"R-Rika!" Renamon called out, running after her.

Taichi and Zero waited there and looked at each other. "Do you think we were too hard on her?" Zero asked

"No, she needed hard evidence." He assured

"I... Guess that makes sense." Zero sighed

* * *

*the next day*

Taichi was with Takata, the two were talking about Guilmon and how to teach her. They where in the park, walking towards an old shed that would be perfect for Guilmon "Oh~." Guilmon blinked and smiled, seeing the shed. She giggled and ran inside, clearly excited... Well that was really obvious

"I think she likes it." Zero commented

"I think she does." Taichi nodded.

"Takata-mom, Takata-mom. Look inside." Guilmon pulled her inside.

"Takata-Mom? New nickname?" Taichi laughed softly

"She's been calling me that." Takata answered with a nervous sweatdrop, walking into the shed  
Inside it was large enough for Zero and Guilmon to rest here,plenty of light and sturdy walls... And Guilmon was digging...  
"Guilmon! What're you doing?" Takata called out

"Digging." She said innocently

...

The three sighed as they knew Guilmon was just being curious.

"Well, since no one comes here, I GUESS it's not a big problem." Taichi commented "This is your home, so try and not leave it too much of a mess."

"Oh~, okay." Guilmon answered and understanding.

Taichi nodded, scratching behind her ear "Atta girl."

"So, what now? You come every day and train us and get us food?" Zero asked

"Sorta what we have to do. For school days at least." Taichi shrugged

"So we get weekends off?" Zero smirked, making a joke.

 **BONK!**

On Zero's head grew a large lump, due to Tichi bonking him on the head. Takata and Guilmon giggled lightly, Takata patting the red dino's head gently

"OW!" Zero groaned

"I only tapped ya." Taichi answered

"Now Guilmon, you have to stay here. Hidden. Okay?" Takata told her gently "If you do that I'll give you bread every day."

"Really?" Guilmon's tail wagged excitedly.

"Really." Takata nodded

"Yay!" Guilmon cheered

"So, see you later?" Zero asked Taichi

"Yeah, see you later." Taichi nodded, fist-bumping his best friend "Look after her."

"Will do." Zero nodded at that, going to do his best

Taichi nodded, Guilmon sadly rubbing her head against his hand "Papa go?" Guilmon asked sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Taichi reassured her.

"Promise?" Guilmon whimpered softly

"Promise." Both Takata and Taichi answered

The two blinked and looked at each other, Taichi smiling while Takata blushed "Let's go." Taichi spoke, leaving the park with Takata quickly following suit. He held her wrist, leading her away

'Oh my gosh!' Takata thought to herself with a blush  
Ever since Taichi moved in next door to her a year ago, she'd found the brunette very attractive. Her heart was thumping all the way to her ears and brain. She could hardly believe it.

* * *

*Elsewhere, time skip*

Rika was dressed in a white shirt with a blue blouse and one length skirt with some fancy looking school shoes. She was quiet for most of the day, ever since what Taichi showed her.  
For a whole day she barley said a word

"Rika? Are you alright?" The teacher asked, seeing as one of her students didn't speak the entire day.

"Yes, whatever." She disregarded the teacher in her normal way

The teacher sighing gently and continued the lesson. Yes, even the teacher was scared of Rika

Rika just stared down at her desk, still recalling the scene from Taichi and Renamon...how could she do this? Continue being a Digimon Tamer. Be his student?  
Oh she wasn't doutbting she was wrong with her methods or that her abilities where bad.  
Not at all.  
She was berating herself for something so obvious as 'Digimon bleed'.

'Damn it all.' She thought, rubbing her forehead 'I might just need more sleep.' She suddenly slammed her hand on the desk, the class turning their attention to her "I'm not feeling well. I'm going home." Rika called out as she just stood up and walked away

The class just watched as Rika left, not stopping her.  
What could they say?

Rika walked out the school, in a huff. She felt humiliated by Taichi's words and revelation. She needed to go find him. Him and his stupid carefree smile 'Stupid. Carefree. Smile? Shoot am I thinking about him like THAT?' She thought to herself. She shook her head, forcing away her blush

* * *

*With Hideto*

Hideto was in class, he had spent most of his time with his revived partners.

He had modified his... Whatever these new Digivices where called. He had carefully removed the straps and used the straps to turn the Digivices into wrist mounted devices.  
Warg and Malg where at his house, the near adult beyond exstatic to see his old friends again.

"Hideto, cool mods. So that's what you were doing." Mari spoke, leaning over his shoulder

"Yeah." He nodded "Now I can slash cards for both of them at the same time."

"Sweet. So two lots of power boost for one?" Mari asked

"Essentially." Hideto answered "Just makes it easier to support them."

"Interesting." Sigma muttered to himself, scanning his own Digivice for anything he could research. And hoping that he could see Piedmon again. He hoped the egg would watch soon

"You're still waiting for him?" Hideto asked

"Hmm." Sigma nodded simply

"Like you weren't." Mari replied, looking sadly at her own device 'Rosemon.'

"How long do you think until they hatch?" Hideto asked

"I. Don't know." Sigma frowned

"Of course we don't." Neo scoffed as he sat next to them

'You don't have to sound QUITE like that.' Mari thought

Neo opened a book, reading calmly

"I wonder what Piedmon and Rosemon will come back as?" Sigma wondered to himself

"What where their rookie forms when you raised them the first time?" Neo remarked

"Mine was 'Palmon'." Mari answered

"'DemiDevimon'." Sigma remembered, after a while of thinking. "He was 'DemiDevimon'."

"They'll be them then." Neo nodded

The two looked at each other, a bit embarrassed that it took them THIS long to remember. They just hadn't thought of it, only how they knew them before they died

'Hmm.' Sigma hummed to himself.

"Hideto, can we go out and train?" Warg asked as he poked his head into the classrooms window

...

"Warg! What're you doing here?" Hideto whispered in shock

"Training?" The orange lizard blinked

"Where's Melga?" Hideto whispered

"Down here." Melga responded, straining a little.

"You're on top of him?" Hideto squeaked

"Is everything alright, Hideto?" The teacher asked

"Yes!" Hideto answered as he pulled the curtain closed a bit

"H-Hide-WHOA!" Warg fell down and landed on the floor.

"Sorry." Melga apologised as he fell over.

"I hate being short." Warg grumbled

"And I hate having you on my head." Melga agreed.

"Seriously? I have to be careful not to stab my foot!" Warg glared

"At least you've got support on my head so that you don't stab yourself on it." Melga answered

"You've got fur!" Warg responded

* * *

*with Taichi, Takata and Rei*

Taichi was staring at the writing on the board, but his mind was worried about Zero and Guilmon. One knew how to hide and the other was a recently born baby that can shoot fire-balls. So... There could be some big trouble

'Dang it, I can't stop fidgeting.' Taichi thought to himself.

'Taichi.' Rei frowned gently. He had been spending a lot of time around Takata

"Now, this is going to be on the test. So I hope you all study." The teacher spoke

Rei ignored the teacher, blushing as she looked sadly at Taichi

 **RIIIING**

"That's the lesson everyone." The teacher spoke "I shall see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Miss." The class responded, Taichi eager to get out of there.

He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and leaving immediately for the door.

"Taichi." Rei called out, rolling herself to follow him.

"Huh? Yeah, Rei?" He blinked

"...Care to take me along?" She asked, looking at him.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded and laughed nervously. Taichi went behind Rei and escorted her using her wheelchair to the park. It was going to be a bit awkward since he was meant to help her and he was thinking of his own nerves.

'Why do I always get so nervous?' Rei thought in annoyance, wanting to tell Taichi her feelings

'I REALLY need to calm down.' Taichi thought to himself, the two taking the disabled person's elevator to bring Rei downstairs.

"Hey guys!" Takata called, running up to them as they left school grounds

"Oh, Takata." Rei looked back as best as she could.

"Are you going to the park?" Takata asked

"Yeah. I'm sure Zero is going stir crazy." Taichi nodded

"Cool. I'm going to see Guilmon." Takata smiled

"Great." Rei said with a forced smile

"What's so special about the park?" Henry asked

"Henry!" Takata jumped in shock, hearing him.

"It's where we've hidden Zero and Guilmon." Taichi answered.

"I... You told him?!" Takata gasped

"It's fine. Henry's a Tamer too." Taichi answered, explaining the situation

"Wait... Really?!" she gasped

"Yeah." Henry nodded

"Hi!" Terriermon popped out of his bag, sitting on Henry's head.

"Gah!" Takata yelled as she jumped back

"Terriermon! I-I'm sorry. He's always getting out when he's not supposed to." Henry apologised

"It's fine. He just made me jump." She assured

"So, this is something." Rei commented, wanting to pet Terriermon...cause he's smooshy.

"Well, we better get going." Taichi nodded

"Okay, this way!" Takata pointed

* * *

*time skip*

Over in the park, the Tamers saw that Guilmon was playing on the roundabout with Zero. Since there were no kids there yet, it was okay. The Tamers where sitting down, eating a snack "So, looks like they kept their promise." Takata spoke

"Hmm. Gotta get them some bread then." Taichi agreed

"I know." Takata mumbled

"Are you okay?" Taichi asked Rei, who was having a crepe.

"I... Yes." she squeaked softly "Could... We talk in private?"

"Of course we can." Taichi nodded

"I just... want us to hang out a bit. Like old times." She admitted

"Okay." Taichi nodded, pushing her in her wheelchair so they could be on their own.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zero laughed and ran after them

"Whee! Spin, spin!" Guilmon cheered before slowing down and landed with happy dizzy eyes.

Over with Taichi and Rei the two were now alone. They where walking into the city, just chatting a bit "How're you doing?" He asked her kindly.

"I... It's been weird recently." She admitted, looking down at her own Digivice "The idea that I could... Have my own partner... That I have you to teach me... I'm excited."

"I'm really happy for you." Taichi answered. "I'm sure you're gonna get a great partner."

"I'm... Only confident because you are here for me." She said nervously

"You're confident in your own way, Rei. Remember back in the Digital World? You've got your own strength." Taichi answered

'Damn it Tai, you dumb cutie!' Rei thought in slight annoyance. Soon the two found themselves near a 'win a prize raffle' stand "Oh! Taichi!" Rei gasped happily, pulling out her purse "Can we stop quickly please?"

"Sure." He nodded. "I can pay, if you want." He offered

"Taichi. Which of us are rich?" She smiled

"...Okay." He frowned, and let her pay. Rei nodded, grinning in excitement

"Okay, Ms. it'll be 500 Yen." The stand owner spoke respectfully.

"There tries please." Rei nodded, passing the man 1500 yen

"Okay." The man allowed her to do so.

 **ROLL, ROLL, ROLL.**

 **Clink.**

A small silver ball popped out.

"Did she win?" Taichi asked

"Sorry." The man apologised. "Two more chances."

"Okay." Rei nodded and rolled the raffle.

 **ROLL, ROLL, ROLL.**

 **Clink.**

A small gold ball dropped out.

"WINNER! First prize." The Announcer proclaimed

"Yay!" Rei cheered

"What's the first prize?" Taichi asked

"I'd like that bear, please?" Rei asked

"Of course." The man nodded. "You have one more try, if you want."

"Please." She nodded

"Very well." The man let her do so. And lastly...

 **ROLL, ROLL, ROLL.**

 **Clink.**

Silver ball.

"Sorry." He apologised

"Oh well." Rei smiled, getting her bear toy

"Eh, it's fine, Rei. Congrats on the win." Taichi praised her.

"Thanks." She nodded, passing the bear to him. Hoping the love heart on its stomach would be a hint

"I...Thank you, Rei." Taichi blinked. "I'll carry it for you."

"Thank you." Rei answered, a little sad that he didn't get the hint. Again.  
'Stupid Taichi.' she thought

Back in the park, Takata was playing with Guilmon, showing how Henry and Terriermon how they were getting along "You know. I feel like Digimon shouldn't fight." Henry commented

"You do?" Guilmon and Takata asked, confused but understanding at that.

"Yeah. I just don't see the point." He commented

"Oh." The two answered.

"Yeah! Henry's a baby!" Terriermon laughed

"Huh? Like...Guilmon?" Guilmon pointed to herself in confusion, being called a 'baby' due to her age. There was a moment of silence... before Terriermon burst into laughter

In the treeline, hidden from view, was Rika. She was frowning at the group, having been looking for Taichi 'Damn. Not here.' She thought. 'Where'd he go?' She looked around, her eyes soon returning to and narrowing at Takata 'Her.' Rika thought, glaring at her 'That childish Tamer with the baby Digimon... The one Taichi focuses on... And teaching.' she thought with a frown

"Rika, I have found Taichi." Renamon whispered next to her.

"Later." She frowned "I have a bone to pick." She glared, following Takata and Henry as they walked into town

"Understood." Renamon nodded and vanished

* * *

*with Taichi and Rei*

"Here we are, back home." Taichi spoke kindly, still carrying her teddybear.

"Already?" She frowned softly "Want to come in?"

"I'd like that. But I gotta check on Zero." Taichi answered, handing the teddybear back to Rei.

"Do you have to? I'm sure Takata can look after him." She frowned sadly 'Going back to her... Again... Stupid Taichi.'

"...I. Okay. I'll stay." Taichi answered

Rei smiled, grinning softly "I'll make us some tea!" She said

"Thanks." Taichi answered. Taichi opened the door, the two heading inside

'Need to tell him. Need to tell him.' Rei thought

* * *

*with Hideto*

Hideto sighed as he emerged from a clothing store, his partners following dressed in overly large coats "Thanks for buying us these trenchcoats, Hideto." Warg spoke

"Even though you did buy a lot of stuff for Mari... Why'd you do that?" Malg added and blinked

"Because she wouldn't stop bugging me if I hadn't." He grumbled "Just glad I was able to distract her with Neo and Sigma so we could get away, they can pay for the rest of her shopping spree."

"Smart." The two answered

"Yeah." He nodded when they heard explosions

"What the heck?" Hideto gasped

"It's a battle!" Melga answered as the Digimon's eyes narrowed into a small battle mindset

"Let's go." Warg added, going to the explosion

Hideto nodded, the three running off and soon entering an underground carpark "What's going on? A wild Digimon?" Hideto asked as he saw Guilmon and Renamon fighting, crashing the cars "Who's that Digimon?" Hideto asked as he scanned Renamon. The screen of his Digivice glowed, a holographic picture with text appearing "Renamon, a Rookie level Digimon. A highly skilled warrior known to disappear in the blink of an eye. Her Diamond Storm attack is sharp enough to pierce steel. Right, good to know. She's ganging up on Guilmon. We've got to help." Hideto surmised when he noticed the Digimon's Tamers "Takata? What's going on?" Hideto asked as he ran to her

"Huh? Oh, you're Taichi's friend!" Takata gasped

"Yeah, what's going on?" Hideto asked

"She just started attacking." Takata answered. "Guilmon, dodge!"

"Renamon, jump." Rika ordered, the red head standing casually agaisnt a wall. Renamon did as ordered, Guilmon acting like a wild animal and ignoring Takata's orders

"Guilmon! Please!" Takata called out, terrified and crying, not wanting her friend to get hurt.

Henry was standing in a corner, looking horrified at the scene

"Warg! Malg! Get in there!" Hideto ordered

"On it!" The two removed their trenchcoats and headed in.

"Huh? An Agumon and Gabumon?" Rika asked, seeing this scene. as she was shocked to see another Tamer

"ANOTHER tamer?" She gasped

"'Another'? What're you doing?" Hideto called to Rika "Oh! You're that girl Taichi spoke about."

"Who're you? Renamon, defend!" Rika ordered

 **"PEPPER BREATH!"**

 **"BLUE BLASTER!"**

Renamon blinked and leapt out of the way, the attacks hitting the walls 'So close.' she thought in worry

"Keep her pinned." Hideto called out. "Takata, go to Guilmon!"

Takata nodded, running towards her partner and hugging her. Guilmon was still growling and almost thrashing about in Takata's arms. "Guilmon! Guilmon! Its mama! Calm down!" She urged

Guilmon snarled to a much calmer state...and panted, her pinpricked eyes turned back to normal as she saw her mama. "Takata-Ma? What's going on?" She asked, tilting her head innocently

"Guilmon!" Takata hugged her 'daughter' happily, crying as she did.

"She's safe!" Hideto called out

"Awesome!" Warg answered

"Renamon! Now!"

 **"DIAMOND STORM!"**

The shards of diamonds shot out and struck Melga and Warg, hitting them full on with some diamonds flying at Takata and Guilmon

"Look out!" Terriermon yelled, flying towards the two

"TERRIERMON!" Henry yelled in worry, his Digivice shining

The Digimon gasped as the Digivice glowed  
 **"TERRIERMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Terriermon called out, glowing in a bright green digital egg.  
 **"GARGOMON!"  
** Emerging from within the egg was a larger Terrirermon, red facepaint markings on his cheeks, brown cargo pants, a bullet clip belt around his shoulder and his arms were replaced with MACHINE GUNS!  
The Diamond Storm bounced off his body, Gargomon's eyes looking foggy and distant

"Gargomon! No!" Henry called out in worry

 **CLICK!**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gargomon laughed as he retaliated, more like a jovial and childish laughter than a malicious and evil laughter...though this was MUCH worse.

"Rika!" Renamon yelled, jumping down and shielding her Tamer

"Renamon!" Rika gasped as Renamon was getting pelted by bullets. Renamon grunted, forcing the two of them behind a car

Gargomon was still laughing, shooting at anything and everything "Henry, what's going on?" Hideto called out

"He did... He promised not to..." Henry mumbled, having fallen to his knees. His eyes fogged over

Over by Gargomon, he was still laughing jovially while shooting around the garage. Melga and Warg were trying to stop him, grabbing his gun arms and tried to aim them below so that they wouldn't hurt anyone "Damn it, we need to stop this." He growled, pulling out two cards 'I remember their stats. In this form Warg is strong in both close and mid range while Malg is better at long and close range. But Gargomon is shooting, so speed and defence are needed. Meaning...' he smiled, pulling out two cards **"DigiModify! Red Digizoid Shield! Hyper Speed Plus! Double activate!"**

Warg growled, summoning a red metal shield. He stood storing, letting the bullets bounce off his shield while Malg ran off to the side like a streak of light "Wh-what the-?" Rika gasped

"GAH!" Gargomon grunted, having Melga's horn shoved into his ass and made him leap in pain

 **"PEPPER BREATH!"** Walg called, shooting his fireball as he saw his opening

 **BOOM!**

Gargomon was smoldering as he fell to the floor. Gargomon groaned, standing up as his guns began to spin again

"Melga!" Warg called out

"On it! **BLUE BLASTER!"** Melga responded and enveloped Gargomon in blue fire. Gargomon yelled, falling face first. Renamon panted as she was still protecting Rika. Sighing in relief as Gargomon was stopped

"Gargomon!" Henry went over to him, as the rabbit Digimon began to glow and shrink down to Terriermon

Rika gasped as she looked at Renamon, seeing at least five bleeding bullet wounds on her back "R-Renamon!" Rika gasped, seeing the blood. "Hold on, I'll get you healed."

"I will be fine. Just need some rest." Renamon flinched "Digimon heal very fast."

"Let's get home." She answered, wanting to carry Renamon back. She supported Renamon, calling out to Hideto "Hey! Taichi's friend!" She yelled, throwing a card at him

"Wow!" Hideto's eyes widoned, the card almost cutting his cheek

"Tell Taichi to meet me at that address." She ordered, helping her partner to leave

"'Meet her at that address'?" Hideto asked himself.

"Henry." Terriermon groaned as he woke up slowly.

"Terriermon." He cried and hugged his partner close

"Mo. Men. Tai." Terriermon whispered weakly as he fell unconscious.

"We need to her out of here." Hideto warned

"Okay." Melga and Warg nodded, getting Guilmon and Takata away from the battlefield.

Hideto dragged Henry behind him, the group quickly leaving the parking complex "Quick this way." Henry spoke, pointing in a direction. They soon returned to the park, not knowing police officers had finally arrived at the battle field

"... Okay. What happened back there?" Hideto frowned at Henry and Takata, wanting the full story

"We were going to get Guilmon bread." Guilmon answered

"Guilmon, hush." Takata encouraged "Okay, so this is what happened..."

* * *

*Flashback*

 _Henry, Takata and their partners where in the parking lot as Guilmon and Terriermon had suddenly taken off running at random... Where they saw Rika waiting_

 _"It's you again!" Takata gasped_

 _"Hi again, lesbo." Rika mocked, referencing to the last time they had met where Takata had let it slip that she had seen Rika in a dream before "I see that Data Trap card worked. Drew your pet Digimon right to me."_

 _"Why did you call us here?" Henry asked_

 _"I am not a lesbian!" Takata yelled in embarrassment_

 _"... Simp, Poindexter." Rika frowned, glaring at Takata "To tell that fourth rate Tamer with a fifth rate baby Digimon to stay away from Taichi. I can't have a good battle and prove I am the best if he's always looking after that child."_

 _"I... What?" Takata blinked in both shock, anger and confusion_

 _"Renamon, walk all over them." Rika ordered_

* * *

*End flashback*

"After that Guilmon just... Didn't listen to me. Like the first time we fought Rika. She must attacked wildly." Takata finished explaining

"I understand." Hideto nodded "Guilmon is most likely acting like that because she is so young. Acting off raw battle insticnt. No, survival instinct. You need to train her, teach her to ignore that instinct and listen to you. If she keeps loosing control in battle like that, it could be deadly."

"Okay, thanks." Takata nodded, hugging Guilmon. She was scared for her, she didn't want her to die

"... now. On to you." Hideto said, looking at Henry "Why did Gargomon loose control like that? It was obviously not his first time in that form."

Henry looked down to Terriermon and frowned. "It was years ago."

* * *

*Flashback*

 _"Terriermon was my Digimon when I got the Digimon Game." Henry's present voice narrated over theflashback._

 _"It was nearly a year ago. I chose him because he seemed rather balanced. We did great at first, winning several battles again and again."_

 _The younger Henry cheered, having beaten another opponent as he entered the stage boss_

 _"Let's do this, Terriermon!" The younger Henry cheered._

 _"Yeah!" The in-game Terriermon responded_

 _As the zone opened, a large grey-furred and black chested gorilla Digimon with a cannon on his left arm was waiting. Roaring at Terriermon._

 _The battle started, Henry doing everything he could but Terriermon was being decimated_

 _"T-Terriermon! Oh no!" Henry called out. "I-I've got to do something!"_

 _He blinked, one of his cards glowing softly_

 _"Wh-what's this?" He asked, seeing the card turn into a blue card with a 'D' and a mini Agumon on it._

 _He frowned and scanned the card_

 _As he scanned the card, blue electricity sparked from his card scanner and began to change it into his Digivice._

 _Meanwhile, in the game, Terriermon had Digivolved_

 _The gorilla Digimon looked in confusion as Terriermon now Digivolved into Gargomon...and he smiled, aiming his Gargo-Blasters at the boss Digimon and barraged him with a near-limitless amount of bullets._

 _Henry watched in horror as Gargomon went on a rampage_

 _"G-Gargomon. Wait. Stop. Gargomon, it's over. Please, stop!" Henry called out, hoping that he'd hear him_

 _"Stop!"_

 _It felt like the slaughter lasted for hours, the whole time Gargomon laughing like a madman_

 _"Gargomon. Please. Please stop." Henry cried._

* * *

*end Flashback*

Henry was now cradling Terriermon in his arms. Hideto sighed heavily, nodding in understanding "Eventually he DeDigivolved. Broken, hurt. He slipped out of the computer... I don't want to see him get hurt again." Henry explained

"I understand, Henry. You obviously care about him." Hideto answered "However that is also, in a way, the problem."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Henry asked

"Your fear is what's messing with Gargomon." Hideto explained

"Oh...my god." Henry whispered, realising what Hideto meant.  
He was right  
"How can I-?" Henry asked

"If you want to help Gargomon, you're gonna need training." Hideto answered

"I... No. No that's not possible." Henry shook his head, he didn't want to believe it

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth." Hideto answered with Henry walking away "Great. He's in denial." He muttered

"Excuse me, er... sir?" Takata asked, blanking in Hideto's name "But... Why does Henry's fear lead to Gargomon going crazy?"

"... Our Digivices work by connecting us with our Digimon on a mental and spiritual level." Hideto sighed "The Digivice01? No where near as fancy or in-depth as this one, the bond this new model makes is even stronger. Taichi and I can feel it. When Terriermon first Digivolved, Henry forced it with his desire to protect Terriermon. He didn't let it happen naturally. So Terriermon lost control of himself. Following this, he never trained Terriermon. So he's no more ready to Digivolve than he was before, even if he seemed to do it naturally this time. Following on from that, Henry's desire to protect Terriermon and his fear Terriermon will loose control... It's a feedback loop, to explain it simply. His fear of Terriermon going out of control makes Gargomon go out of control which increases Henry's fear. Understand?'

"I. I think so." Takata answered.

"Good." Hideto nodded, looking at the card. It was just some common power up card, worth like 10 yen. Written on it in bright purple ink was an address, the colour making it stand out from the cards artwork

"Is this yours?" Takata asked

"It's a card Rika wants me to give Taichi." Hideto commented, pocketing the card "Don't recognise the address."

"Maybe Taichi knows?" Takata asked

"Most likely." Hideto answered

 **Grumble.**

"Takata-mama, I'm hungry." Guilmon frowned, rubbing her stomach

* * *

*with Taichi and Rei*

"Thanks for having me over, Rei." Taichi spoke kindly.

"It's no problem Taichi. I love having you over." Rei smiled, out of her chair and on the sofa with said goggle head's help

"I better get going." Taichi rubbed her head gently.

"... No you don't!" She said quickly, grasping his hand

"Huh? Oh. Sorry?" He apologised as he was stopped in his tracks.

"I'm... I... N... No. No, I'm sorry." Rei mumbled, letting go of his hand and looking down sadly

"Rei." Taichi whispered, confused at why she did that "What's wrong?" He asked, knealing to be eye level with her

"I. What am I to you?" Rei asked

"... What do you mean?" Taichi blinked

"I. Do you." Rei blushed, flustered at what she was going to say. "Stupid Taichi!" She snapped, closing her eyes. She was just so emotional right now she couldn't control it "I like you!"

Taichi blinked in shock. Did...did Rei just say what he thought she said.  
She LIKED him?!  
"R-Rei. I. I didn't." Taichi whispered, flustered and shocked.

"... You can go." She mumbled sadly, her hair shadowing her eyes as she cried softly

Taichi didn't go. He stayed. And he held her hand. He kissed her softly on the forehead  
Rei blushed at Taichi's gesture...and smiled gently.  
"You are an amazing girl Rei." Taichi smiled soflty "I think you are pretty. You are funny, confident and don't let anything keep you down. You are amazing and I'd be honoured if you'd consider, even for a moment, being my girlfriend."

Rei's heart began to thump loudly. Hearing Taichi say all that...She thought she was dreaming "Yes!" She nodded, hugging him close

Taichi gasped and hugged back, rubbing her back. Rei continued to repeat 'yes', over and over again into his shoulder as she cried tears of joy "Shh. Shh-shh-shh...It's okay." Taichi whispered

 **BEEP BEEP!**

"Huh?" Taichi blinked "What's that?"

"I-I think it's my Digivice." She answered, getting it...and saw that a Digital Fog was close.

* * *

*With Rika and Renamon*

"Rika." Renamon groaned, trying to stay conscious as they where back in Rika's home

"We're almost there. I'll get you fixed up." Rika answered, trying to hold back her tears...though they were seeping out. She gently placed Renamon against her bedroom wall, seeing the wounds had healed "What do you need?" Rika asked

"I'm...fine. Just need rest." Renamon answered

Rika nodded, frowning. Rika lowered Renamon onto her bed, hoping that her partner will be alright. She looked out at the sky and sighed, sitting crossed legged on the porch 'How strong? How strong ARE they?' Rika thought sadly. "No." She growled, shaking her head "I'm not some weakling! I'm the Queen!" She huffed, looking at Renamon sadly

 _"You won't leave me, will you?"_

 _"Of course not pumpkin."_

 _"Papa!"_

Rika hissed, shaking her head and holding back tears "I'm not weak." She muttered


	4. Partners, Partners everywhere

**narutoxasuna25** : I do really love the manga, it is an underrated aspect of the franchise.  
However the Adventure 02 story seems to be more popular.

 **HanKanoya** : Taichi and Rei have known each other for nearly four years.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Vigatus** : Yeah, we tend them to be.

 **WolfassassinKing** : Won't have to wait long.

 **narutoxasuna25** : Well, glad you liked it.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here is the newest chapter!

I apologize for missing last week's upload. You see I had an incident with my glasses, they literally broke in two down the bridge of the nose. So I have been unable to edit while I waited for a new pair of glasses to come in. So I just decided to wait and upload this week

Now. This pissed me off. You see, I have not missed a SINGLE upload for nearly two years. I always uploaded at least one chapter a week for that long. I am sorry but no one is more disappointed than I

Well, since that is finished, let's get on with this chapter!

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 4: Partners, Partners everywhere  
**

* * *

We now return back to Rei's home, Taichi and Rei looking at the directions to the Digi-Fog "Hey!" Zero yelled, appearing out of nowhere "What's the big deal?!"

"Zero, we've got a new Digimon coming through!" Taichi answered "... Why are you here?"

"You left me with Takata and Henry for like two hours! I can to find you, ass!" Zero glared

"...Oops. Sorry." Taichi apologised

"Whatever. Let's go!" Zero yelled

The three pushed through, Rei having trouble looking inside, but Taichi and Zero had their goggles and Digimon sight "We need to get you sunglasses or something." Taichi commented, now realising why Rika had those

"I'll get some soon." Rei answered.

 **Beep, beep! Beep, beep!**

"We must be close!" Rei gasped

"Yeah." Taichi nodded as they emerged from the fog

"Okay, we're here." Rei spoke as the fog was thinner and saw a figure in the fog. A snake-like figure with a cat-like face.

"What's that?" Zero blinked

Rei looked to her Digivice and tried to scan the Digimon _"Kudamon. A Holy Beast Digimon. His Holy Shot and Blinding Ray emanate from his earring and markings on his back."_ Her Digivice responded

Coming from the mist was a white snake-like Digimon, golden circuitry on his upper half, black-tipped white ears with one of them clipped with a red earring, yellow eyes with black sclera and a small red nose "Ah, finally. I'm here." The Kudamon spoke in relief, looking behind him.

"Hello?" Rei smiled

"Huh? Ah!" Kudamon smiled. "Are you 'Rei'?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." She nodded, slightly shyly

Kudamon 'bowed' as best as he could. "Then I am your partner. I am Kudamon." He spoke respectfully "May I ask why you are sitting down?" He asked curiously, slithering/running up onto her lap

"O... okay. I. I'm...Paralysed. From the waist down." Rei answered "So I won't feel it."

"What?" He asked in confusion

"It happened years ago. I was hit by a truck." Rei answered sadly.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." Kudamon apologised "I do not know what a truck is but I shall never forgive them!"

"Wow, intense aren't ya?" Zero asked

"You. You are a Veemon. Are you not?" Kudamon asked

"Yeah? So?"

"I never thought I would see one in my life." Kudamon answered. "Are you this man's partner?"

"Yep. I'm Taichi, and this is Zeromaru. Zero for short." Taichi nodded

"Nice to meet you both." Kudomon answered and rested in Rei's lap. "I promise to protect you, Rei. From all manner of trucks and Digimon."

"... Good for you." Taichi couldn't help but smile

Rei just teared up gently and hugged Kudomon "My own partner." She cried happily "I'll do my best to help you!"

The fog soon lifted, releasing Taichi, Rei and Zero from its grip.  
"We should get going." Taichi warned

"Right." Zero nodded and helped Rei move.

Rei was too happy to say anything, hugging her new partner close. This was the best day ever!  
Taichi and Zero pushed Rei back home, keeping their wits about them to make sure that they didn't get attacked by any random and wild Digimon. As they closed the door the echo of keys being pressed filled their ears

"Where have you been?" Neo asked, typing away at his mini palm sized laptop

"Bro, look. I've found my partner." Rei smiled happily

"Hello there." Kudomon poked his head above her shoulder

Neo stopped typing, looking at the two "Hm." He huffed gently and examined Kudomon "Keep her safe." He ordered, his famous glare piercing the rookie

"I-I will." Kudomon answered, albeit nervously because of Neo's glare.

"Yagami." Neo glared at Taichi "You hurt my sister, I rip your head off. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Taichi gulped, worried about his head.

"Brother." Rei frowned

"Sorry. But I don't want you getting hurt." Neo knelt down and responded in his brotherly kindness "Which is why you are not to fight wild Digimon."

"What?" Kudamon and Rei asked

"Why not?" Rei followed up

"I will protect her, I'll always do my best." Kudamon added

"Fighting wild Digimon... You'll need to move around a lot. See the fight from every angle while avoiding getting hurt." Neo frowned

"I...Understand." The two answered sadly. Rei clenched her fists lightly, looking down in shame

"I'll help train her, Neo." Taichi answered

"Yagami." Neo frowned

"Neo, Taichi. It. It's fine." Rei answered before she gently kissed Taichi's cheek and rolled away

"... Leave." Neo snarled, glaring at Taichi "I'm holding back the rip out your intestines. Leave."

"'Kay." Taichi and Zero bolted out and ran back home.

Neo snarled, sitting down and huffing "Bastard." He growled under his breath.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"Thank you for walking me home Sigma." Mari smiled

"No problem." Sigma mumbled, getting her to the front door. He was like a little brother who's big sister always got her to do stuff for her

"Do you want to come in?" Mari asked as she opened the door.

"Sure." He nodded

Mari smiled and let Sigma in. "Care for a drink?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Water please." he nodded. Mari nodded and headed to the kitchen. Sigma sighed and sat in a chair. He looked at his Digivice, sighing softly 'What do I do?' He thought, hoping his partner would answer

 **BEEP BEEP!**

"M-Mari!" Sigma called out. "My Digivice!"

 **BEEP BEEP!**

"Mine too!" Mari added. "Do you think?"

"Yeah!" He nodded

The two got up and left Mari's home, following the directions to find their partners...hopefully.

* * *

*with Taichi*

Taichi and Zero where in the park again, heading towards the shed "You okay, buddy?" Taichi asked

"Yeah." He nodded "Neo got REALLY frigging scary. Understandable...but frigging scary."

"Isn't he always?" Taichi joked

The two chuckled together, before seeing Guilmon sleeping with a blanket over her "Aaw." Zero laughed

"It IS late." Taichi answered.

"Yeah...*Yawn* night." Zero yawned and stretched out

"Look after her." Taichi nodded

"I will do." Zero answered, going into the shed. "Night." Taichi nodded and left "Ah~...Sleepy-time." Zero snuggled next to Guilmon and took some of the blanket  
Zero smiled and snuggled in next to Guilmon and stroked her head.

"Hmm? Papa? Mama?" She yawned, accidentally being woken up

"Hey, Guilmon. You okay?" Zero asked

"Oh... Hi Zero." Guilmon smiled tiredly "Guilmon thought she heard something."

"What did you hear? It might've been me and Taichi." Zero answered

"Maybe it was papa." She mumbled "... Can't sleep now."

"Oh, sorry." He apologised. "Do you want to talk?"

"Okay." She yawned, sitting up slightly

"How was today for you?" Zero asked

"Huh? Today?" She asked childishly

"Yeah, was it good? Bad? What did you think?" Zero asked  
Blink blink  
"...Sorry. I guess I'm not clear." He frowned. "Did you have fun today?"

"Kinda. Earlier was nice. But then a Digimon attacked me." Guilmon answered "Had lots of fun with Mama. I was chasing. A bubble fly."

"'Bubble fly'." Zero chuckled at that last point "You're a cute kid."

"Thanks." Guilmon smiled as she nuzzled agaisnt Zero

'Meep.' His eyes widened at this feeling...But it didn't feel wrong. Heck it was like he was being hugged by a big kid "Heh...Why don't you try and get to sleep?" Zero asked

"Okay." She yawned, nuzzling closer to Zero and closing her eyes

'Oh man...She's kinda cute when she's asleep.' Zero thought as he yawned, falling to sleep right next to her.

* * *

*with Sigma and Mari*

"This way!" Sigma pointed using her Digivice to point the direction

"Slow down." Mari complained "I knew I should have grabbed a different pair of boots. But these ones are just so cute!"

"Function over style, Mari." Sigma responded, stopping before checking his Digivice. He frowned, looking closely at the map "Two grids, right. They should be here!" Sigma looked around. He was feeling panic fill him

'Please. Please be here.' Sigma and Mari thought as two shadows emerged from the fog.

...

...

And the two figures jumped out of the fog

"INCOMING!" Two voices called out as the figures tackled Sigma and Mari to the floor

"OOF!" The two grunted and fell.

Through the fog, Sigma and Mari saw a small grey-furred ball with a blue mask and bat wings with red claws and a humanoid green person with a pink-purple flower on its head "W... What?" Sigma blinked in disbelief and joy

"S-Sigma?" The little furball asked

"Mari? Is that you?" The plant-person smiled in awe.

"Rosemon... Palmon!" Mari blinked and cheered, hugging her

"Miss us, Sigma?" The furball asked

"P-Piedmon? No. DemiDevimon." Sigma whispered, patting his head and then pulled his partner into a hug that would break rock

"ACK! When did YOU get upper body strength?" DemiDevimon joked

"Palmon! Palmon! It's really use!" Mari cheered as she cried

"It's great to see you again!" Palmon responded, hugging as tight as she could.

Sigma cried as he hugged his partner, memories of his death flashing in his mind "It's okay, Sigma. It's okay. We're back." DemiDevimon reassured him.

"You're back. Your back." Sigma cried. The group remained there and hugged their partners before getting up. "We gotta get moving."

"Yeah." Mari nodded

"What? Where're we going?" Palmon asked

"Home." Both Mari and Sigma responded together.

* * *

*time skip, with Taichi*

Taichi was groaning to himself. How could he be so DENSE about Rei. Sure, they confessed...but those signs. He stepped out the shower, hoping today would be a bit better "HOO. Okay. I can do this. I can do this." He whispered, grabbing his towel and dried himself of. He nodded and got dressed, glad it was Saturday "Jeez. I need to talk to her. ...AND Takata." Taichi whispered before he blinked "Why do I need to talk to Takata? What is wrong with me?" He thought aloud "It's not like Takata likes me or anything. That'd be weird."  
Oh, ye who knows little.  
"I gotta go." Taichi whispered to himself and locked his door.

"Morning." Takata called, working in the bakery

"Morning." He responded, seeing her.

"Hope you enjoy your weekend." Takata nodded, even if there was SOME bitterness in her voice. But could you blame her? She had to work in a hot kitchen!

"Thanks. See you." Taichi waved, feeling a little sorry for Takata.

"Oh! Can you give these to Guilmon please?" She asked, holding out a bag of bread

"Of course I can." Taichi nodded and took them.

"Thanks." Takata smiled and blushed before she walked inside 'Oh, my gosh!' Takata held her hand over her heart, feeling her heart thump 'The way sun sparkled off his teeth when he smiled!' She thought, mentally swooning

"Takata, are you going back to work?" A voice called out

"C-Coming!" Takata answered "Coming dad!"

* * *

*With Taichi*

"Wow, this looks delicious." Taichi looked in the bag and saw bread...in the shape of Guilmon's head. He laughed, shaking his head. As he neared the shed he saw Hideto outside "Huh? Hideto. Hey, Hideto!" Taichi called out.

"Hey Taichi." He smiled "I was waiting for you. I had a run in with your three new students. They don't seem to get along."

"Three students?" He blinked "Well...I know about Rika. But-" Taichi began to speak "Wait, three?"

"Yes. Three." Hideto sighed heavily and revealed the three in question. "Takata. Henry. And Rika."

"I'm not training Henry." Taichi blinked

"You should be." Hideto stated

"Wait, I should?" Taichi asked

"He's scared. And it's reflecting into Terriermon." Hideto answere "He needs guidance as much as the other two."

"Okay, okay! Thanks. Sheesh." Taichi stopped him.

"Good." Hideto nodded and walked off

"D-Dude. Wait. Hang A~nd he's gone." Taichi groaned

"Oh, almost forgot." Hideto commented as he returned, holding out a card Taichi grabbed the card and looked at it. "Rika said...'to meet her at THAT place.'." before he walked off again "See you later!"

"... Of course." Taichi sighed, looking down at the card "... Isn't this in the rich part of town?"

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We see a man wearing a smart black suit, he wore black sunglasses and had blonde hair. He was flicking a fancy silver lighter open and closed as he walked out, pulling out an unlit cigarette from his coat pocket. He continued to walk down the street, seemingly just making mental notes of where he was.

"You know. Smoking can kill." A voice called from the darkness

The man didn't respond but simply looked around for the source of the voice. "Little young to be giving advice. Aren't you?"

Emerging from the darkness... Was Neo  
"It's common knowledge, Mr Yamaki." Neo commented "Your HYPNOS orgonisation is very troubling, however."

"And how would YOU know about HYPNOS?" The man asked

 **"BABY FLAME!"** A voice called, a purple fireball shooting through the air and skimming Yamaki's face

"What the hell?!" He blinked softly, his cigarette now out

"Thought you needed a light." A rough voice said, a BlackAgumon walking out of the shadows


	5. Training with the BrokenHeartGirl

**Guest** **chapter 4 . Oct 8** : Eh, it's Neo

 **narutoxasuna25** : I said that the first chapter would be published a week after that story was finished. This is what you get for not reading authors notes.  
Girl Japanese names normally end with a, e or u while male names normally ends with o's or i's. We took Takato, changed the last letter to an O making Takata, and it flowed well to us as a name.

 **ENDDRAGON369** : No. Taichi, Rei and that where 13 in the manga with Neo and his crew being older by nearly three years.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Guest chapter 4, Oct 8** : Yeah, he does, but he's also protective.

 **narutoxasuna25** : We tried to make a female version of 'Takato' and we came to that conclusion of name.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here is the newest chapter!

I hope you like it

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 5: Training with the BrokenHeartGirl  
**

* * *

Taichi was now walking to Rika's home, after giving the Guilmon bread to Guilmon and Zero. Zero was walking with him, Guilmon hidden "Wow, this place is HUGE." Zero commented "Real old fashioned." He nodded

"Ooh~, cool." Guilmon whispered as she was hidden.

"Guilmon, hide your tail." Zero turned around and saw her bright red tail

"Sorry." she mumbled

"You two." Taichi sighed and knocked the door

As it opened, it revealed Rika was standing there on the other side "Good. You came." She answered. She was dressed a bit differently than normal, which shocked Taichi a bit.  
She still wore her heart break shirt but instead of white and blue, it was black and purple and a few sizes smaller. Her normal blue jeans where replaced with another set, white jeans that ended at her knees. Plus, of course, she wasn't wearing her boots, she was inside after all.  
But the biggest shock to him was that her hair was down, relaxed and flowing down to her shoulders. She also seemed to be wearing some blush and lipgloss

"I. Wow, hey." Taichi blinked

"Stop gawking you weirdo." Rika glared "My other cloths are in the wash and my mother used me as a make up model since we have the same skin tone, apparently. Just get in here."

"Okay. Sorry." Taichi apologised and went inside. Zero smiled and followers Guilmon hurrying inside "So. What did you want to call me for?" Taichi asked

"Training." She deadpanned "You need to know where I live if you are going to train me properly."

Taichi raised his hands up in defence. "Sorry."

Rika growled, using her shirt to whip some of the make up off her face as she walked to her kitchen "What do you want?" She asked...with a harsh tone.

"Oh, err-" Taichi began to speak

"Guilmon bread!" Guilmon cheered

...

Guilmon hid behind Taichi, shaking in fear from Rika's glare

"You brought HER, here?" Rika glared

"Takata is busy and she's a baby." Taichi frowned

"...Fine." Rika sighed. "I'll ask again, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh, ate before we left." He smiled gently

"...That'll save time." Rika mumbled.

"But it would probably be good if we set up some drinks." Taichi added "Lots of talking."

"That's fine. Is water okay?" Rika asked

"Yeah. A jug or two." Taichi nodded

"Fine." Rika nodded and grabbed a few jugs to get filled.

"She seems a bit stressed, Taichi." Zero whispered to his friend

"Yeah. Wonder why." he whispered back. Guilmon was doing her own thing, looking at the pictures and the windows, intrigued by all of them.

"DON'T touch anything." Rika ordered the Dino girl

"Hmm." Guilmon shrunk down and went to the floor...which she was worried about THAT as well.

"Rika." Taichi frowned, she didn't have to be that mean about it

"Lesson 1, get her to calm down." Zero joked

"Okay, it's nice weather, let's sit outside." Taichi said

"Really?" Rika asked as she brought a large tray of glasses and jugs of water.

"What? You want to sit inside around a table? Plus it gives our Digimon room to move properly." Taichi smiled

"...Fair enough." Rika answered and allowed Renamon to appear. Renamon appeared in a quick burst of speed and leaves, outside and leaning agaisnt a wall

"...That's a neat trick." Zero commented with a smirk

"My combat specialties are stealth and speed." She commented, her warrior pride enjoying the praise

"Like a ninja. Cool." Zero nodded in appreciation

"... Yes. Like a ninja." Renamon deadpanned

"Drink?" He asked innocently.

"...Fine." She answered an took a glass

"Okay." Taichi nodded as he sat down, looking at Rika "So, let's go over everything you already know."

"... How to fight." She deadpanned

"Beep beep! Wrong." Taichi shook his head "You know how to tell Renamon to fight and how to give her modify cards."

"But you don't know how to TRUST each other." Zero followed up

"Or how to communicate." Taichi nodded, pulling out some blindfolds  
Rika froze and glared at Taichi, a bit uncomfortable about the blindfolds. But she took one as did Renamon.  
"That one isn't for you, they are for both our partners." Taichi said to Rika

"Isn't it?" Rika asked as Renamon gave it to Zero.

"Thanks." Zero answered, tying it around his head. Both Renamon and Zero where now blindfolded

"Now we are to guide out Digimon around this garden with just our voice." Taichi stated simply "You have to tell Renamon what to do and she has to trust you."

"..." Rika frowned, knowing that she COULD try and do this...but she was worried

"And let's make this slightly interesting." Taichi commented "What's your least favourite food?"

"I. I don't like..." Rika frowned, not wanting to say it.

"Be honest." Taichi warned

"I think sushi is disgusting." She admitted

"Okay." Taichi nodded and turning to Renamon "Renamon? Is there a flavour drink you don't like?"

"I have tried this 'vanilla diet cola' and find it gut wretching." She said without hesitation

"Okay. For every time Renamon trips you are to have one piece of sushi and one can of vanilla diet cola, respectively." Taichi explained "And for each time Zero trips we will have one teaspoon of wasabi and one glass of vinegar respectively. Underwood?"

Both gulped in fright. "Understood." Shuddering at the future taste of their hated foods.

"It's a simple task. This side to the opposite side, to the right wall, to the left wall, back to the top wall and back here." Taichi instructed, the garden having a stream and a few plants, the ground mainly covered with stones

"Understood." The two answered

"Ready buddy?" Taichi asked Zero

"You got it." He nodded"Begin." He called

The two Tamers began to walk, Taichi and Rika instructing Zero and Renamon respectively "Yeah, keep going." Rika instructed "Keep goinSTREAM! YOU'RE AT THE STREAM!"

"The wha..." Renamon started but...

 **SPLASH!**

Renamon tripped, face first into the small stream  
Fall one

"Forward. Jump, roll." Taichi said, giving quick simple instructions

"Hup." Zero called, doing a jump over the stream and flipping. He landed and kept walking, calmly

"Left foot, higher." Taichi continued, Zero raising his left foot higher next step and avoiding the large rock that would have tripped him

"Thanks." Zero answered

Rika went over to Renamon and helped her up "Come on Renamon! Keep going!" She ordered

"Yes Rika." She nodded as the two continued.

"Left. Raise your foot." Rika ordered

"Which-? Oof!" Renamon fell again.  
Fall two

This continued for nearly forty five minutes, maybe fifty. Possibly even fifth five  
Zero? He had one trip, and that was from the loose stones giving out under him.  
Renamon? Twenty four

It wasn't going well for the 'Digimon Queen'.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She hissed under her breath, getting worked up and disheartened. Reviling the thought of eating sushi and Renamon still wasn't finished, she was on the final stretch

"Okay. That's enough." Taichi said, putting his hand on Rika's shoulder. He walked over, near silently, and stood next to the equally annoyed Renamon "Deep breath." He said "Deep breath. Now, forward. Stream, hop."

"Hop." Renamon repeated, jumping over the stream slightly

"Now forward, forward. Big stone near your right foot, lift your foot higher and slower."

Rika watched in shock, seeing how Taichi effortlessly walked Renamon through the final stretch of the course without a single trip "How... How did you do that?!" She yelled as Renamon reached the end point

"I was calm and simple with my instructions. Quick and what was needed, not panicking and trying to say ten words at once." Taichi explained simply

Rika gripped her head and snarled. How could this happen?

"Calm down." Taichi said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder "That anger is the problem."

"My. Anger? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" She snapped

 **TRIP!**

Taichi simple pushed his foot out and tripped her up "Like that."

Rika slammed her hand into the floor and choked back her anger and tears. 'No! No! I'm not weak!' she told herself, shaking softly

 _"Mama? Where's Papa?"_

 _"Rika... He... He..."_

 _"Mama?"_

"I'm not worthless! I'm not weak!" She cried, shaking

"Rika." Renamon went to her side and held her.

Zero and Taichi looked at each other and frowned. 'What happened with her?'

Taichi didn't know what was going on but he knelt down next to her, picking her up by her shoulders and pulling her into a hug  
"L-Let go." Rika cried, not wanting to be weak.

"It's not weak to accept help." He whispered, holding her close "Or to cry. Let it out."

Rika choked back her tears again...before she let the flood gates open. Crying out loud and hugged Taichi.  
Tears that she had never allowed herself to cry.  
She let all her hate and sadness that she had bottled up for nearly ten years come rushing out

Taichi just cuddled her, stroking her back. Guilmon saw what was going on, but she didn't fully understand it. She walked over and pulled Zero into a hug like Taichi and Rika where, confused and trying to see what it was for

"Guilmon? Are you okay?" Zero whispered, not trying to ruin the mood.

"Yes." She blinked in confusion

Zero nodded, hearing the innocence in her voice. "You too, Renamon?"

"What do you mean?" Renamon asked softly

"Are YOU okay?" Zero asked.

"Are you asking me to hug you?" She asked

"Only if you want." He answered honestly.

"Hug?" Guilmon asked innocently

"...Hug." Renamon knelt down and hugged the innocent Guilmon. It was literally like saying 'no hugs' to a little kid

Taichi pulled back gently and wiped Rika's tears away. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, whatever." She muttered, trying to save face

"I think we can call it a day for today." Taichi answered

"No." She muttered, shaking her head "I'm not giving up!"

"Okay." Taichi nodded and sighed as he pulled out a familiar blue book "That's enough physical stuff for a while. Let's focus on different Digimon and how you would take them down."

"...Okay." Rika whispered, not really having the heart in it. She just sat down and leaned against him softly, just listening to him speak

* * *

*With Neo*

Neo was still with the man from 'HYPNOS', glaring at him and the man back.  
Some guy called 'Yamaki'  
And by Neo's side was a BlackAgumon

"So. You've managed to get your own tamed animal." 'Yamaki' commented, throwing the cigarette away.

"You are dealing with something you have no comprehension of." Neo stated, ignoring him

"I know that your little animal has enough firepower to destroy a building. And the stronger they get, the more danger they cause." Yamiki answered. "Size doesn't matter."

"But you don't know anything else." Neo scoffed "You don't know WHY they are coming through. Or anything about them as a society. And your weapons don't even effect them properly, all you do is watch them come through to our world. So why don't you just back off and let the people who know what they are doing take care of this?"

"And you think you and your friends can handle them?" Yamiki asked

"I KNOW we can handle it." Neo answered, BlackAgumon growling a bit.

"This is your only warning." BlackAgumon growled

Yamiki looked down at BlackAgumon. "Fine." He answered. 'But we'll be keeping an eye on you.' He walked off, growling

"Thanks, BlackAgumon." Neo commented

"Neo." He nodded

"Let's go home." He spoke, giving a kind order

* * *

*with Sigma and Mari*

"So, you two live together now?" Palmon asked as she was eating a melon bread

"No." Sigma shook his head "I just sleep here sometimes after Mari does a shopping spree... We are normally out late."

"Oh~, okay." DemiDevimon nodded. "So you two AREN'T together."

"W... What?! N... No! Of... Of course not!" Sigma yelled, blushing

"He's WAY too shy!" Mari followed up as she laughed, in a fancy black dress

"Gee, thanks." Sigma mumbled.

"That's a nice dress Mari." Palmon smiled

"Thank you, Palmon." Mari answered

"So...What happened while we were gone?" DemiDevimon asked

"Taichi saved everyone." Sigma smiled "He defeated Arkadiamon and Daemon."

"He DID?" The two Digimon gasped.

"He stopped Neo?" DemiDevimon asked

"Yes. Neo is doing better." Mari nodded

"Really? Neo 'kills everyone who he deems weak' Saiba?" DemiDevimon asked, remembering that time he was killed on his orders.

"Exactly." Mari nodded

"What's he doing? Killing other Digimon or just torturing them?" Palmon frowned

"Neither if those. He's reformed. Or...he's better than he was." Sigma responded

"Still a jerk but a caring one." Mari joked

The two Digimon looked at each other and mumbled. "Fine. If YOU say he's better...We'll trust you."

Sigma smiled and hugged his partner again

 **GRUMBLE**

"Um...S-Scuse me!" DemiDevimon groaned as he fluttered out of Sigma's arms and flew into the corridor.

"Where's he going?" Mari blinked

"I...think he needs the bathroom." Palmon answered

"...Wow, that's still a thing?" Sigma responded

* * *

*with Taichi*

"You feeling better now?" Taichi asked Rika.

"Nothing was wrong." Rika stated simply with a cold stare making Taichi smile, she was as back to normal

"Good." Taichi nodded "I'll see you again in two days and we will keep going."

"Whatever." She shrugged

"Nice working with you!" Zero nodded

"Hmph." Renamon turned away and waved with a single paw.

"Bye, Renamon and Rika-mon!" Guilmon waved innocently as they went back

 **CREEEAK!**

"Rika, honey! We're home!" A very energetic and happy voice called through the house, sounding like a woman in her late twenties/early thirties, making Rika freeze like she had heard the laugh of Hades

'Oh no!' Rika thought in fright. Renamon understood that voice and vanished from sight, but keeping Rika in hers. while taking Zero and Guilmon with her

"Huh? Who's that?" Taichi blinked

"Rika? Who's shoes are these? Do you have a friend over?" The voice called, growing closer

"Oh crap." Rika mumbled as she seemed to snap out of her trance, quickly grabbing Taichi by the front of his shirt. Which looked kind of funny as she was shorter than him "You need to get the fuck out of h re right now!" She snapped in a whisper

"Huh? What are you talking abou..." Taichi asked but he was interupted as the figure turned the corner

"Rika~! You've got a friend over! And it's a boy too!" The figure smiled. It was a blonde haired woman with grey eyes, a light pink blouse over a white shirt and a beige skirt, a blue purse and flat shoes. The woman was beautiful, by all accounts, soft features, curves and a respectable bosom size.

"Hi mum." Rika grumbled, still holding Taichi by the front is his shirt

"Mum?!" Taichi gasped, quickly looking between the two of them

"Nice to meet you." She smiled as she looked at the way Rika was holding Taichi and her smile widened "Rika, is her your boyfriend?!" She squeaked happily as the position the two where in looked like, to her, like Rika was about to kill Taichi in for a sudden kiss

"BOYFRIEND?!" The two yelled, looking at each other the next second... And Rika pushed Taichi away, making him fall over

"BWWAAAAAHHHH!" Taichi yelled, falling on his ass

"HUMPH! As if!" Rika scoffed as she turned her back to Taichi and crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes and forcing back a blush

"Awe~, that's a shame. He's quite handsome." Rika's mother answered. "I'm sorry about Rika's behaviour."

"N-No problem, Ma'am." Taichi reassured her. "But, I'm NOT Rika's boyfriend."

"Again, a shame. I think you two look cute together." She smiled

"We DON'T." Rika answered suddenly, turning away with her face being bright red

"Well. I better get going. It was nice too meet you both." Taichi answered and bowed respectfully.

"You sure? You can stay for dinner..." Rika's mother started only to pause as she did not know his name

"Taichi. Taichi Yagami, ma'm." Taichi bowed

"Taichi Yagami." She repeated, remembering his name now.

"And, no thank you. I've got to get home." he added

"Okay, but feel free to visit anytime." She smiled "You seem like a lovely boy."

"I. Thank you, Ma'am." Taichi responded and left. "Thanks for having me." As Taichi closed the door, Rika's mother sighed with a smile, seeing Taichi and Rika together...it got into her mind that they looked like a cute couple. She grinned happily, thinking of a new way to try and make her daughter happy

'Oh no. She's thinking!' Rika thought in worry

Over with Renamon, she had put down Zero and Guilmon "So, not to sound rude, but...Who's that voice belong too?" Zero asked, scratching his head.

"It sounded nice." Guilmon followed up.

"Rika's mother." Renamon stated simply

"Oh. And I guess she doesn't want her to know about US?" Zero pointed to himself, Guilmon and Renamon, indicating the existence of Digimon.

"Exactly." Renamon nodded

"Stupid human pets." Am arrogance voice said from behind them

"Huh?" The three blinked and looked behind them...or in Renamon's case, right in front of her.

There stood a small purple humanoid-like Digimon with a white face, with green eyes a red neckerchief and gloves and a yellow smiley face with spikey teeth on his chest. Compared to their size, he was the smallest among Zero, Guilmon and Renamon. Heck, he was slightly shorter than Terriermon!

Guilmon asked innocently. "What's a 'pet'?"

The purple Digimon facepalmed and laughed. "The dumb pet doesn't even KNOW what she is. A pet is what YOU are."

"Knock it off, you DON'T want to antagonise us." Zero spoke calmly, not giving off his strength nor being a bully. He was just giving friendly advice. He WAS the Digimon to bear Daemon, afterall. This guy would be stupid to fight him

"Listen, Blue-Boy. I, Impmon, doesn't NEED human pet to warn me. Heck, can you even FIGHT without one?" Impmon asked, speaking highly of himself.

"Just. Leave." Zero responded calmly again, though this Digimon was getting on his nerves.

"Yeah? Too scared to fight without your 'masters'? I bet I can get a hit on ya before you can land a-" Impmon boasted...and was flung back and rolled on the ground as Zero gave an open palm push against him. Not even that hard really, but it showed the strength difference.

Zero exhaled gently. "Please. Leave." He stated calmly "Or I will WILL hurt you."

Impmon groaned as he got up, he glared at the three and left. Mentally vowing to get them back... And ran off scared

Zero sighed gently and turned back to Guilmon and Renamon. "Want anything to eat?"

* * *

*with Henry*

Henry was still clearly annoyed as he typed on his computer but Terriermon, who was fully healed, was acting like his normal happy self "C'mon Henry, let's go out." Terriermon asked

"No." He said simply

"But WHY?" Terriermon frowned

"You KNOW 'why?'." Henry responded

"No I don't! And it's stuffy in here!" Terriermon huffed

Henry slammed his hand on the table and gripped his head, stressed out by his partner and because of how worried he himself is "NO Terriermon!" He glared slightly  
Terriermon looked at Henry and frowned. He almost NEVER got mad. It was scary... Well, for anyone by Terriermon it would be  
"Just...just stay in." Henry answered, sitting down at his desk

"HENWY!" a childish voice cheered as his door was slammed open

"SUZIE!" The two freaked out and Terriermon jumped into the corner sd s five year old ran into the room, giggling

"Suzie, what're you doing? You know you're not supposed to break my door down." Henry responded only for the little girl to hug him

Suzie was a young girl, about 6 years old with light brown hair, with two small pigtails sticking on her head, wearing a pink Chinese shirt with yellow trim and white sleeves, dark pink shorts and white socks.  
"Henwy!" Suzie playfully spoke and smiled

"... What is it?" He sighed

"Can I pway wiv Tewwiermon, PLWEASE?" She asked cutely

"Okay." He smiled gently

'Henry?' Terriermon thought in shock and worry.

"Thank you!" Suzie smiled and picked up Terriermon and went to her room "Time to pway pwincess pwetty pwants!"

'Henry!' Terriermon thought in worry...to only see Henry wave back with a relieved smile. 'AVENGE ME!'

* * *

*with Rei*

Rei was sitting outside with Kudomon, stroking him like he was a pet cat...that could talk.  
It was weird  
"How're you doing, Kudomon?" Rei asked

"This is relaxing." He purred softly

"That's great. I just hope I'm good enough to be your tamer." Rei spoke

"You will be fine." He smiled

Rei smiled gently at that, sighing gently and looked at her cards. She wanted to practice.

Neo entered, calm and near silent

"Hmm?" Kudomon's ears perked up as he heard Neo's soft steps

"Hello." BlackAgumon waved

"Who are you?" Kudomon asked, his tail shuddering as to protect Rei.

"Huh? Who's-Neo! You're back." Rei turned around. "Who's this?"

"My partner. I'll get dinner started." Neo stated simply and casually, walking to the kitchen

"O-okay." Rei answered as she looked at BlackAgumon "... Hi?"

"Hello, Rei." BlackAgumon answered

"You are Neo's partner?" Kudomon asked

"That's right." He responded and he sat down, turning on the TV

Kudomon and Rei looked at each other shrugged "Welcome to our home. I guess." Rei responded


	6. Training and Life

**narutoxasuna25** : Thanks we try our best  
And of course there are

 **Guest** **chapter 5 . Oct 14** : Yes, there is more to him then we have yet to reveal.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **narutoxasuna25** : Glad you're enjoying the progression

 **Guest chapter 5 . Oct 14** : Yep, BlackAgumon's staying with them.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Wow, are you guys even liking this fic? Ghost and I are having fun writing it but do you like it? You are barley reviewing.

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 6: Training and Life  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days since BlackAgumon appeared, Rei and Kudomon we're getting used to him being in the house. He was rather fun, if simple minded

 **Knock, knock**

"I'll get it." Rei spoke, rolling her way to the front door. "Hello?" She asked, opening the door carefully

"Hi, Rei." Mari beamed Palmon right next to her with Palmon wearing a large over the top coat

"Hey." Palmon waved, her hand was too small for the sleeves

"Come in, come in!" Rei spoke, allowing them to come inside. She rolled back a bit, seeing them walk in

"Thanks for letting us in." Mari smiled

"Yeah, it's good to see you. Though, it's only been a week." Rei nodded

"Good to see you, Rei." Palmon waved

"Hi Palmon." She smiled

"Another friend of yours?" Kudomon asked

"Yeah, from a few years ago." Rei explained "Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh wow! You got your partner as well?!" Mari gasped

"Yes, I am Kudomon." He bowed. "We were just going to practice our skills together."

"Ooh! This could be fun." He smiled

"You're not going to practice." Neo answered from the side of the corridor.

"Oh, what? Come on, Neo. She's GOING to need protecting." Mari answered "Plus it's not like they are going to be fighting anyone!"

"...BlackAgumon, keep an eye on them." Neo ordered calmly

"Right." The loyal Digimon nodded

"We don't need a chaperone, Neo." Mari rolled her eyes.

"I trust BlackAgumon." Neo responded simply, typing away on his smartphone.

"Fine. Come on then. Want me to push you?" Mari offered

"Thanks." She nodded "But I can do it."

"Okay, just thought I ask." Mari answered smiling as Rei rolled herself

"Where do we train? I mean, can't be many places we can do it." Palmon asked

"The backyard." Rei said as she opened a door

"Oh. Fair enough." Palmon chuckled

"Got your Digivice?" Mari asked

"Right here." Rei nodded and patted her chest gently, pulling the device out from her pocket. Palmon looked around, amazed at how big the backyard was. Her eyes widened as she saw all the greenery, seeing how free it was. She almost sniffed happily.

"It's massive." She said happily

"We have more than ample space to train." Kudomon agreed

"Let's take this slow. Okay?" Mari answered

"Okay." Rei nodded

"Now, let's see your cards." Mari spoke as she threw her Digivice in the air and caught it.

"Right." Rei answered as she pulled out her deck

"We'll start small. Just some stat boost cards first and work up to the bigger ones." Mari spoke

"I get it." Rei answered, getting some of the cards out "Lets go!"

* * *

*With Taichi*

Taichi was currently in Takata's family bakery as he waited for her, munching on some bread "I hope you paid for that." Takata joked as she ran between the kitchen and front

"Of course." Taichi nodded, looking at her new outfit. She was wearing a blue dress with a white shirt, blue sneakers and trainer socks "A dress?" He blinked

"Yeah, I. I'm just trying something out. Something different. Do you like it?" Takata asked nervously

"Looks cool." He nodded

"Thanks." She blushed and continued working in the bakery

"Aren't we heading out?" Taichi asked

"Err. Please, give me a minute." Takata asked and ran upstairs

Taichi chuckled and smiled, knowing that Takata was a little embarrassed  
It was adorable

He took another bite of the bread she had given him and smirked, enjoying the taste and texture. She was a great baker. Coming down was Takata, wearing her old clothes and sneakers.

"Let's go." He nodded. Takata nodded and left with Taichi, feeling happy about being next to him "... When did you start wearing goggles?" Taichi blinked

"Um, a couple of days ago." Takata covered her cheeks as she blushed "I... Thought they looked cool."

"Well, I think they're cool too." Taichi answered. Takata blinked and blushed brighter. Taichi noted that she was blushing. He just told her what he honestly thought 'What's with her?' he thought in confusion

"S-Should we go see Guilmon and Zero?" She asked

"Of course. I'm training the two of you today." He nodded

"Oh. Great. Thanks." She answered awkwardly.

"Anything to help." He smiled. The two continued to walk until the reached the park, Zero panting and resting on a swing set "Zero? What's going on? What happened?" Taichi asked and ran over.

"Guilmon. Hide and seek. Can't find her." He panted

"WHAT?!" the two yelled

"Been looking. Two HOURS!" He panted.

"GUILMON!" Takata called, instantly worried

"She's a good hider." Zero got his breath back.

"We'll go look for her." Taichi answered. "Takata: you search from the swings to the south entrance, I'll take the north."  
... And Takata was gone  
"Okay, good plan." Taichi whispered and began to look in the north section of the park.

"Guilmon! Guilmon!" Takata yelled as she ran "GUILMON!" She called out

 **RUSTLE**

Over by Taichi, he was running around, calling out the same. "Guil-There you are." He sighed and saw a red lizard tail sticking out from a bush. As he opened it, he saw Guilmon sleeping in the bushes. "Guilmon!" She cheered, hugging her

"Huh? Zero? Daddy?" Guilmon asked tiredly, yawning as she woke up to a hug "... Mama? What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for you. We were worried sick." Taichi sighed.

"We were playing 'Hide and seek'. Did I win?" She frowned apologetically

"... Yes. You won." Zero sighed

"Yay." She yawned and got up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't scare me like that again." Takata frowned and hugged her tighter

"S-Sorry, mama." Guilmon apologized

...

"I can't stay mad at you." Takata smiled softly and hugged her

"Hmm~." Guilmon mumbled.

"Come on, let's get back." Taichi sighed "Time to start training."

"Okay." Takata and Guilmon answered

"Today's lesson. Guilmon listening to what Takata says." Taichi smiled

"Huh? Oh~. Okay." Guilmon mumbled

"You need to learn how to order Guilmon around in battle. How to make her listen to you, even through her instincts." Taichi sighed, talking to Takata. Takata frowned, knowing she'd struggle with this. She nodded, showing she would be accepting his teachings "Okay, cool." Taichi nodded "We're gonna take it slow and work up to more difficult orders. Okay?" Taichi followed up

"Right." they nodded

It took a while, but Guilmon was starting to listen to Takata. Well...For the most part. The two had been working for hours, just staring simple and working up "Okay, that's good work you two." Taichi spoke respectfully to the two "I think that's enough for today."

"Phew!" Both Guilmon and Takata fell to the ground and sighed in relief. They leaned against each other, both exhausted

"That. Was. Tough." Takata panted

"Yeah. Tough." Guilmon followed up.

"Please, it wasn't so bad." Taichi smiled

"I don't think they're used to it." Zero chuckled

"Guess you're right." Taichi shrugged

"But it's not like they didn't try." Zero added. "Do we have anything to eat?"

"I'll buy us some stuff." Taichi assured

* * *

*With Henry*

Henry sighed as he walked through the door, he had spent all day at his local dojo. It was one of the few places where he could calm down and clear his head. He saw his father standing there, having finished his work and was looking through his papers "Hey, dad." Henry waved as he saw him

"Henry!" His father smiled "The ladies are out having dinner."

"Really? So 'guy's night in'?" Henry smirked

"Seems like it." He nodded

Henry fist pumped with a smile. "YES! Chinese food tonight?"

"Of course." His father smiled

"Awesome! Let's go get it." Henry licked his lips

"... Are you okay son?" He asked

"I. Err. Yeah? I mean...I'm okay." Henry answered, feeling a bit all over the place "I. I-I guess." Henry answered nervously. His father patted next to him, encouraging his son to sit down. Henry sighed and sat next down to his father "I just... Saw some friends fighting." He half lied

"Ah. I see. I know how you are." His father responded in understanding.

"Henry. You don't need to be so... Guilty about fighting." His father said, and failed

"But I do, Dad." Henry frowned

His father sighed, putting his work down "Henry." He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses and sighed "Life... Isn't always going to fit into your believes."

"Huh?" Henry asked as he looked at his father.

"The world isn't back and white. And it isn't always a happy place. Yes standing up for what you believe in is great... But it also leads to people getting hurt if you hold onto it too much."

"But-but I-." Henry whispered

"Let's just enjoy dinner." His father urged, changing subject

"Yeah. Yeah Dad; I'd like that." Henry nodded

* * *

*with Sigma and Hideto*

"Okay, DemiDevimon, let's train." Sigma spoke.

"Take it easy guys. It's just practice." Hideto added

"Right." The three Digimon nodded, the two Tamers staring each other down

"DemiDevimon, use Demi Darts on Melga." Sigma called out

"Warg, Pepper Breath! Malg, counter!" Both Warg and Melga nodded and dodged the attacks. Rolling out of the way and retaliated. The attacks collided, Malg charging at DemiDevimon and preparing to jump and strike with his horn

"Sigma!" DemiDevimon called out in worry.

"I've got it!" Sigma responded, seeing a means out **"Teleport, activate!"**

Melga and Warg's eyes widened as they saw DemiDevimon teleport away and their attacks miss. The small Digimon appeared behind them and slashed with his class. Both Warg and Melga were hit in their backs, but with DemiDevimon he was still flying in the air

"Darn." Hideto flinched

"I-I got them!" DemiDevimon whispered in amazement

"You win this round." Hideto sighed "I owe you a soda."

"Stupid 'first one to hit the floor' rule." Warg grumbled

"To be fair. The first hit can show the flow of battle." Malg commented

"We'll get better, Hideto. Promise." Warg added

"I know you will." Hideto smiled and rubbed his back

"So. Round 2?" Sigma asked

"Sure."

* * *

*With Rika*

Rika was walking around the city, she was trying to keep herself to herself. Leaving her to her own thoughts. Headphones in, hands in her pockets, she was blocking everything out. She wandered around the town and landed near the entrance of a bakery, she didn't even know how she got there, she just felt like her body just did it naturally. She shrugged and walked inside, wondering if they had any donuts or bagels

"Welcome to our bakery." A familiar voice spoke, though Rika didn't hear it.

Rika looked around and smelt the confections: the bread, crepes, scones, croissants and doughnuts.  
It smelt like heaven  
Rika's mouth salivated, imagining all of them on her pallet.

"Er... excuse me? Can I help you?" The familiar voice spoke again, someone poking Rika's shoulder

"Huh?" Rika turned around and saw Takata!

...

"It's you!" The two yelled and pointed at each other "What're YOU doing here?" They snapped

"I WORK here!" Takata answered

"I came here to get food!" Rika yelled back

"Would you like some?" Takata yelled

"YES!" Rika nodded, yelling back

"We've got crepes and croissants." Takata continued to yell

"A crepe would be FANTASTIC!" Rika responded

"...Why're we still yelling?" Takata asked, realizing they were having a half-way civil conversation making Rika stop as well, everyone in the bakery staring at the two

"S-Sorry." Takata apologised. "Ahem. So...a crepe?"

"Sure." the red head nodded

"Which flavour?" Takata asked, going to behind the counter

"Any." She grumbled

"Chocolate Rasberry it is." Takata answered simply, going for the most popular flavour in the bakery "That will be 120 yen please."

"Okay." Rika mumbled and handed over the money as Takata gave her the crepe.

"Have a nice day." Takata said with a forced smile

"Thanks." Rika answered, turning back and took a bite out of the crepe. As she walked out of the bakery...her eyes teared up. The crepe was delicious! 'Oh my kami.' she thought  
It was like remembering a nostalgic memory with each bite. Something that her mother made when she was younger.  
'So. Good~. She wiped the tears away  
She shook her head, walking out of the store 'Can't show weakness.' She thought, continuing to eat the crepe while keeping her head down. She walked away, one hand shaking

"... Weird girl." Takata frowned

* * *

*With Taichi*

"So, what's the plan today, Taichi?" Zero asked as the two where in the laters home

"Well, Rei and I are going on a date tonight." Taichi nodded

"Really? Finally going out with her." Zero teased

"Yes I am, AND I'm not nervous about it. Yep. Not nervous." He answered with a blush

"... Your terrified?"

"Exactly."  
Zero laughed and facepalmed, knowing his best friend and partner was like this around Rei. Understandable and hilarious. The two fist bumped, Taichi still looking through his cloths  
"What do you think she'd like? Smart? Casual?" Taichi asked

"You know her better than me." Zero shrugged

"...Smart-casual." Taichi gave up and pulled out a more neutral sort of shirt.

"If you say so." the blue rookie rolled his eys

Taichi soon grabbed some clothes and threw them on; he was now wearing black jeans, a short-sleeved blue shirt and got out some smart shoes "How do I look?"

"Decent enough, you look fine." Zero answered

"Thanks." he nodded

"Go get her, dude." Zero added


	7. Date With A Gorilla

**Guest chapter 6 . Oct 23** : Well... that's what Tamers did.

 **narutoxasuna25** : That is this chapter.

 **ZFlame1** : ... maybe...

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **fresh prince1** : There'll be more battles to come.

 **ZFlame1** : ...err...No comment?

 **Vigatus** : Yes it is.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone. For the next few weeks this story will be paused. Ghost and I have used up the backlog so... yeah.

Also we are doing a special zombie story for Halloween that will last a few weeks so... perfect timing, in a way

I hope you all like that chapter.  
Also the song during the fight scene is Evo, the Japanese Tamer Champion level Digivolution insert song. Just an English translation of it

And one final note. My Saturday upload this week is a new story... do you guys like Huniepop? *grins*

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 7: Date With A Gorilla  
**

* * *

Taichi waited patiently, having knocked on Rei's front door as he waited for her. He sighed heavily to try and calm himself down 'Keep calm, keep calm.' The door slowly opened, revealing a frowning Neo

"Taichi." he glared at him.

"Hey Neo." Taichi gulped "Is Rei ready?"

"She is. Would you like to come in?" He strained

"I'm happy to wait outside!" Taichi squeaked nervously

"Neo, is Taichi there?" Rei called out

"Yes." Her brother called

"You're not scaring him are you?" Rei asked as she was now rolling her way there. "

"Kinda." Taichi laughed awkwardly

"You-!" Neo glared and he was pushed to the side, a figure rolling into sight

"Hey, Taichi." Rei smiles as she saw him

"H-Hi." Said boy responded, gulping nervously as he saw the dolled up Rei. It wasn't something over the top. A very nice silk light blue blouse and some darker blue knee length shorts with some light make up. But it was more than enough to make her sparkle "Wow, you. Wow." Taichi commented "I... Just... Wow."

Neo rolled his eyes at Taichi's immaturity "Be safe and don't be concerned to call." He knelt down to talk to his sister

"I'll be fine brother." She smiled, kissing his cheek before she rolled out the front door

"Have a good time." Kudomon waved as he saw his tamer leave.

"We will." Rei waved, closing the door before her brother had a chance to say anything else

"Badass." Taichi whispered before composing himself. "*ahem* My lady?" He offered to push her

"Such a gentleman." She smiled, laughing

"Yeah, I try to be." He answered and pushed her in her wheelchair

* * *

*time skip, school the next day*

Taichi was sighing happily as he sat next to Henry, remembering his date with Rei. He smiled at her, looking happily at her

"Yoo-hoo. Taichi. You in there?" Henry asked, waving his hand in front of his face but not maliciously.

"Yeah~." He sighed wishfully

"...You've been like that for the last half-hour. Are you okay?" Henry added

"Yeah." Taichi nodded, still grinning

"O-Kay? I'll just...See you at lunch." Henry answered, accidentally kicking Taichi's chair as he passed

"Wh-whoa!" Taichi fell into his desk and finally being snapped from his love struck gaze

"Ow. Thanks, Henry." Taichi grunted gently

"Are you okay?" Henry asked

"Yeah, just...I was on a date with Rei and...It was just great." Taichi answered "So... It was amazing."

"Well, okay." Henry blinked and shrugged "I'm going to head off, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Taichi answered as he walked over to his girlfriend "Hey, Rei." He smiled seeing her.

"Hey, Taichi." She responded as she kissed him lightly

"Miss me that much?" Taichi joked

Rei playfully slapped him "Oh baby." She giggled

"Where'd you like to go?" Taichi asked "You know, have some fun before I head off for my tutoring session?"

"I'd like to get some crepes. I hear Takata's bakery has some nice ones." Rei smiled

"Sure." Taichi nodded

The got up and out of school, going to Takata's family bakery; speaking of said person, Takata was just finishing up for lunch. She sighed, putting her bento box away "Too tired." She whispered as she spent the last few weeks making notes. It was just exhausting, between school work and working at the bakery she didn't have the energy. The notes she had been making where of everything Taichi had taught her as well as ideas for strategies and Guilmon's Digivolutions 'I need to check on Guilmon. She might be bored.' Takata thought to herself as she yawned, rubbing her eye

"Takata, you okay?" A classmate of Takata asked

"Yeah, just a little tired." Takata answered as she yawned

"Maybe you need to go to the nurse's office and get some sleep." She responded

"I guess." Takata answered and stood up

* * *

*time skip, with Taichi*

"Hey! Taichi!" Zero waved as he saw them.

"Hey." Taichi nodded, the group nearing the Nonaka house

"So, think she's learned a bit since last time?" Zero asked

"Yep." Taichi nodded, knocking the door

As the door opened, Rika was standing there. "So you came."

"Like I've been for the past two weeks?" He joked

"Shut up. So, what do we do now?" Rika asked

"Into your yard? Or is your mother home?" He asked

"My mum's out. We're okay in either." Rika answered

"Okay, let's do this." Taichi nodded, walking inside

"Do you need a drink?" Rika asked

"Yeah, love one." Zero smiled

 **FLASH!**

"Wasn't asking you." Rika said, looking down on Zero with shadows framing her eyes. She looked like a giant compared to him in that moment

"Eep!" Zero froze gently

"Just a water." Taichi nodded

"Sure." Rika answered calmly and went to the kitchen

"She's scary." Zero mumbled as they walked into the garden where Renamon was leaning against a wall with her eyes closed

"Hey, Renamon." Taichi waved, hoping she'd respond. Luckily she did, even if it was just a nod

"So, what's the lesson today?" Rika asked as she handed the glass over.

"Time for the next level." Taichi said, revealing a blindfold and a few dozen water balloons

"Huh?" Rika and Renamon asked at the same time.

"Don't you trust us?" Taichi asked "Renamon holds the blindfold. And Rika throws the balloons at her." He explained "Rika, you need to tell her where it's being thrown. If you don't tell her properly, she'll get hit. Renamon, if you don't trust her, you'll get hit. And if Renamon doesn't catch them, if she missed them, you'll be hitting your home."

"Right." Rika nodded and took the blindfold. She wrapped the blindfold around Renamon's head, sighing "Can you see anything?" Rika asked

"No, I cannot." Renamon answered after being blindfolded

"Good." Taichi nodded, leading Rika away while Zero put his hand on Renamon's thigh

"It's me." He instructed calmly "I am going to spin you for a few seconds, okay?"

"Okay." Renamon responded and allowed Zero to spin her around even if his hands seemed to linger on her a second or two longer than needed

"Alright. Go." Taichi spoke calmly as Renamon stopped spinning

"Near your left shoulder!" Rika yelled as she threw the first one

Renamon nodded, trying to catch the first balloon but with how dizzy she was and how 'near' wasn't that much to go on...

 **SPLASH!**

"Gah! That's cold!" Renamon shuddered as her fur was splashed on.

"Not so vague." Taichi warned "Above left shoulder, not near."

"Right. That-that was just a warm-up." Rika answered "Renamon, upper right arm."

She threw the second balloon, aiming for the exact same spot as before

 **SPLASH!**

"Rika!" Renamon shouted

"You went right, instead of left." Taichi sighed

"Damn it." She mumbled "I panicked."

"One more try." Taichi handed the balloon. "Don't panic. Okay?" He tried to reassure her.

Rika nodded, holding it tightly before she threw it "Right hip!"

'Right hip.' Renamon thought. Rika threw the water balloon. It soared through the air. Renamon's hand reached out...and caught the balloon!

"Yes!" Rika grinned

"Well done." Taichi smiled, passing another. "Again."

"Stomach!' she called  
Renamon covered her stomach and caught the balloon.  
"Right elbow!"  
Renamon raised her arm, but unfortunately she missed that one as she moved too slow meaning the water balloon hit the wall behind her

"Good try. A little faster, Renamon." Zero answered

"I know." She frowned, using her tail to smack him lightly

"Hey! No slapping your sensei!" Zero pointed

"...I can't see your fingers, 'Genius'." She responded

"... How'd you know he was pointing?" Taichi asked

"From his tone of voice. It's like an instinct." Renamon answered. "Do something from over there, I'll try and guess what it is."

"We... don't really have time for that." Taichi sweatdropped

"Very well." Renamon answered.

"Hang on. See this?" Zero asked, raising the peace sign at Renamon.

"No, I don't." She responded.

"Okay. Rika, you're up." Zero answered and so time ticked away

There were a few hiccups here and there, but Rika and Renamon were getting better. Even Taichi and Zero had a go and they only got their faces wet...From Rika and Renamon throwing a balloon at their faces.

"... You two are sore losers." Taichi mumbled

"Hmph." The two humphed and turned their backs on them.

Taichi laughed, pulling Rika into a one arm hug "T-Taichi!" She froze

"Hey, you called me by my name." He joked, patting her head since she was shorter than him

She grumbled under her breath and looked away "Dummy." She mumbled

"Good job, Renamon." Zero smirked, looking up at her.

"Thank you." She nodded with a small, almost unseen smile and a slight blush hidden by her fur

"So, same time next week?" Taichi asked

"Just next week?" She asked, a hint of sadness in her voice

"Well, unless you want me to come over earlier." Taichi answered with a laugh

"Y-No. I mean. Yes. For more training." Rika answered while elbowing him in the gut

"Oof!" Taichi grunted as he was winded. "O-Okay."

"Fine." Rika nodded, sitting down

"See you later." Taichi answered, elaving with Zero

"Bye Rena, you did good." Zero waved

"'R-Rena'?" Renamon blinked as the two waved with a small blush on her yellow cheeks

"'Rena'." Rika whispered, thinking about that nickname "I like it." She nodded, going to the kitchen cupboard and pulling out some latex gloves. She began to fill the gloves with water from the sink "Come on Rena, we aren't done yet." She ordered softly "One more hour."

"Of course, Rika." Renamon nodded...and seemingly accepted her new nickname

* * *

*in town*

Takata and Henry where hanging out, alongside their partners. At least they had been... Until they started to be chased by fog "Oh NO! What're we gonna do?" Takata asked in worry

"I don't know! I don't have any tarot cards on me!" Henry yelled without thinking

"No-Wait, tarot cards?" Takata asked only to yelp as she tripped over "OOF!" Takata fell over

"Mama!" Guilmon went over and helped her up

"Takata!" Henry yelled, stopping for a second... Which was all the time needed for them to be enveloped by the fog

"Gah!" The group covered their eyes and put their goggles on.

Henry's glasses where on almost instantly, Takata pulling her goggles down using both hands "Okay, who's it gonna be?" Terriermon asked

"Terriermon." A familiar voice snarled from the fog

"N-No way." Terriermon whispered in fear.

"It. Can't be." Henry panicked

"Who is it?" Guilmon asked

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Henry yelled

A bright red light came from the fog and then shot out a laser beam right at the group, aiming to kill them only for WarGreymon's shield to crash in the ground before them

"You guys okay?" A voice asked as the blast was reflected back at the first mysterious voice.  
The new figure... Was Hideto!

"Hideto?" Henry asked in shock

"Then who's-?" Takata asked behind the shield, holding it up, where Malg and Warg. They where still in their Gabumon and Agumon forms, but they where holding up the giant Brave Shield

Almost in response Hideto quickly flashed a card which had a picture of the shield "I'll take that as a yes. What's attacking us?"

"An old enemy." Henry and Terriermon answered, though the former answered more frightened. "Gorillamon."

The fog thinned a bit, just enough to reveal what had been chasing them. It was a large white-furred, black-torso gorilla with a silver cannon arm and hateful red eyes, snarling at Henry and Terriermon

"That's one big monkey." Takata blinked

"Terriermon!" Gorillamon growled and pointed his cannon at Terriermon again, powering his weapon up

"No, you DON'T!" Warg answered **"Pepper Breath!"**

 **"Pyro Sphere!"** Guilmon shout out her own fireball, hitting Gorillamon...but did little damage, making the Champion only madder.

Hideto frowned... And grabbed Henry by his shirt, the blue haired teen already shaking "What's going on?"

"G-Gorillamon. He. He was." Henry froze as he tried to explain.

"Hurry up." Hideto stated simply

"He was the Digimon that almost killed Terriermon." Henry fearfully finished. "I didn't think he'd remember. Or even come to this world."  
He was crying

'Oh...crap.' Hideto's eyes widened

He looked over his shoulder. Gorillamon was too much for them as they where.  
It was a super powerful monster. It's defence and attack where more than enough to withstand the damage they could deal when with their speed, especially as he WAS very fast for a champion  
Terriermon was standing next to them, looking down defeated

"We've got to get out of here!" Takata called out "Guilmon! Pull back!"

"Huh?" Guilmon asked as she was told to retreat but did as she was told, remembering everything she and Takata and done in training. The group backed up, keeping a distance as they attacked

"You. Need to grow up." Hideto said after a few moments of nothing, letting go of Henry's shirt and letting him fall to his knees

"Wh-what?" Henry asked in shock

"Henry. Right now, you are simply being a coward." Hideto stated simply

"He's not a-" Terriermon tried to defend him, but was stopped by Melga.

"Let him speak." He answered, covering his mouth

"I'm not a coward." Henry mumbled weakly

"Really? You choose pacifism, you ignore fighting and you're paralyzed by fear of an old enemy." Hideto answered "Look. I understand you want to hold on to this, to your ideals... but it's not that simple."

"ROARRRR!" Gorillamon raged predominantly, snarling as he tried to find them.

"Fights WILL happen." Hideto answered "There is nothing you can do about it. But you actually have the power to stop it. You CAN stop it. So it's your responsibility."

"I-I." Henry looked at the ground, feeling his gut in his feet. He didn't know what to do or think.

"Fighting is in their nature." Hideto said gently "I know you care about Terriermon. But you care about your family to, don't you? Your friends? If you don't fight, who will protect them?"

Henry looked to the floor and then at Terriermon.

Gorillamon stomped forwards, seeing that they didn't have the Brave Shield anymore and powered up his cannon.

"Go get him."

"Yeah!" Terriermon smiled and leapt into the air **"BUNNY BLAST!"** And shot green energy from his mouth and right into Gorillamon's eyes **"TERRIER TORNADO!"** He yelled, not even giving Gorillamon a second as he span forming a glowing green tornado and shooting at the Champion

"HNN! Pathetic." Gorillamon grunted as he was hit by Terriermon's attack only for Terriermon to be dodging all of his attacks

"Let's back him up!" Melga brought up

"No." Hideto ordered "This is their fight."

"But-Okay." Warg frowned

"Terriermon, left!" Henry ordered

"Got it!" Terriermon smiled, following the order, dodging out of Gorillamon's grasp and getting his rusty body back into shape. He was small, he was fast. Gorillamon could not touch him

"Get. Back. HERE!" Gorillamon roared, swiping at hi, only to get a-

 **"BUNNY BLAST!"**

 **BOOM!**

Right in the back!  
"Terriermon! We need to stop this guy!" Henry called

"Then give me something!" Terriermon answered. "You KNOW what to do!"

Henry froze for a second, clutching his Digivice. Little did anyone know, a small white Digimon was sitting in the corner of the battle field. It had spiky ears with purple tips, small stubby arms and feet, purple fingers and toe-tips, big cute anime green eyes, and a red inverted triangle on its forehead with three smaller black triangles near its sides. It was looking timidly at the sight, but also intrigued.

'You can do it.' the small Digimon thought, it's red forehead symbol glowing

"Terriermon, we need Gargomon!" Henry yelled

"YES!" Terriermon cheered as he was engulfed in light, Henry's Digivice shining

Over by the bushes, that little Digimon's head was glowing red, shooting a bright beam at Terriermon.

"GRR!" Gorillamon growled as he was being blinded by the light

 **"TERRIERMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...  
GARGOMON!"** Terriermon proclaimed, transforming and landed on the floor with a heavy thud.  
The gun bunny raised his gun hand, catching Gorillamon's wild punch  
"Heh." Gargomon smiled

 **CLICK**

"Hi." Gargomon answered, shooting right in Gorillamon's face. The Champion stumbled back, holding its face "Henry. Give me an order." Gargomon called out.

"He's listening. Ha-ha." Henry gasp-laughed in shock "He's okay!"

"Heck yeah, I am!" Gargomon answered

"RARGH!" Gorillamon roared and powered up his cannon

"Rappid fire into the barrel!" Henry ordered with a confident grin

"Got it! **GARGO PELLETS!** " Gargomon nodded and with the right amount of aim, shot right into the barrel of the cannon.

 **BOOM!**

Gorillamon roared, pulling back and clutched his now broken cannon, enraged and snarling at Gargomon. He WOULD absorb his data!

 _Who you want to become, what you see in your dreams_  
 _You can't ask anyone for help_

Gargomon rushed forward, almost looking like a blur as he moved

"Grrr! Crush!" Gorillamon snarled and slammed his first downwards

 _Try, sometimes there's kindness we bare our fangs at_  
 _When there's something we want to protect_

"Terrier... I mean Gargomon!" Takata yelled

"Look out!" Warg and Malg yelled

"Jump." Henry whispered

 _The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain_  
 _There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight_

 **CRASH!**

Gorillamon's fist embedded itself into the ground, but Gargomon had jumped up high in the ground

"Bunnies jump, Nimrod! Gotta try harder than that!" Gargomon yelled as he rushed towards the ground

 _The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky_  
 _You can take off, looking for another you_

"BUNNY PUMMEL!" Gargomon roared, thrusting his arm down and right into Gorillamon's face

 _Thinking of more excuses_  
 _Will you once more put the blame on something else?_

"So fast." Hideto commented with a grin "Despite his size."

"UWAAH!" Gorillamon yelled in pain, holding his hurt face. He then struck out, trying to catch Gargomon in his arms and crush him

 _Cry, it's because we get hurt and get passionate_  
 _That we live to the fullest_

 **"Digi-Modify, Shattered Ground activate!"** Henry called as he slashed a

"HIYA!" Gargomon called mightily, punching the ground and making it to e out under Gorillamon making him fall to his knees

 _Tomorrow will change, more, if you can face these tears_  
 _There's no place to hide, now you've gotta fight_

"Wow..." Guilmon blinked

"We're not scared anymore Gorillamon." Henry frowned as he looked at the giant "You can't stop us! Even if we have to hurt you..."

"... We still have our..." Gargomon continued

 _History will change, because from now one you've vowed to have no regrets_  
 _You can destroy the weak you and be reborn_

"... Desire to protect everyone else!" The two called as one, everyone else watching in respect and wonder

"Finish this Gargomon!" Henry ordered

"Right." His partnered nodded. He widened his stance and pointed his guns forward, the weapons spinning slowly and first but quickly building up speed

 _The world will change, I know it, if you can overcome the pain_  
 _There's no time for doubt, you've gotta fight_

 **"GARGO PELLETS!"** Gargomon roared as he fired, his guns unleashing a massive barrage of glowing green bullets.  
The attack hit Gorillamon... And kept hitting him.  
He just kept firing, shooting more and more and more.  
It wasn't ended, Gargomon being slowly pushed back from the amount of blasts he was unleashing  
Gorillamon was completely eclipsed by the smoke the attack cashed, his howls of pain completely overwhelmed by the roar of Gargomon's onslaught

Eventually Gargomon ended his attack, lowering his guns as he dying down, with Gorrioamon completely shrouded by smoke

 _The scenery will change, because you have the courage not to fear the sky_  
 _You can take off, looking for another you_

As the smoke cleared, Gorillamon was still standing as he was unconscious...and crashed to the floor. Dispersing into data. Gorillamon was defeated

The team was silent and then cheered "YEAH! We did it!" Gargomon cheered happily as he absorbed the data, dancing around

"Mama?" Guilmon whispered

"Yeah?" Takata asked

"Will **I** be able to do that?" Guilmon responded

"I know you will." Takata smiled

"HENRY!" Gargomon cheered, hugging Henry

"Gargomon!" Henry laughed and hugged him back "You did it!"

"WE did it!" Gargomon responded. "KNEW you'd come back one day."

"You did great." Henry cried

"Momentai." Gargomon chuckled

"Heh, looks like they're gonna be okay." Melga spoke

"Got that right." Warg nodded as the fog began to fade away

"Hey guys, the fog's going away. You did it!" Takata pointed out, removing her goggles and they where now standing in the middle of the street doing nothing

"...This is kinda awkward." Warg whispered to Melga

"How's it awkward?" Takata asked

"Anyone can see us right now." Hideto pointed out

"Ah." Takata answered

"We better get out of here." Henry answered

"Yeah...But how're we gonna hide a five to six foot rabbit?" Warg asked

"To the park!" Takata yelled

"THE PARK!" The Digimon repeated and bolted off like a Scooby Doo chase scene.

* * *

*time skip*

"You sure this will work?" Henry asked Takata as they looked on

"It HAS to. People get exhausted from doing strenuous stuff; right? This'll get Gargomon back to Terriermon." Takata answered

"HNN! Hen-RY! I can't do anymore...REPS!" Gargomon tried to lift himself up on a pull up bar.

"This is fun!" Guilmon laughed, doing the same

"Yeah, you're on a smaller rung." Gargomon strained.

"No. Same size." Guilmon answered. "Forty, ninety-two, bread." Guilmon repped and counted...not doing very well but it was cute.

"... Not that bright, is she?" Hideto blinked

"She's barely six months old." Takata answered in defense of her 'daughter'. Her crimson eyes shinning with the protectiveness of a mother grizzly

Hideto pulled back with an awkward laugh and with a sweat drop "Sorry."

* * *

*At HYPNOS*

"Sir, the threat has been destroyed." A woman spoke as she and her partner were working in their holographic sphere computer.

"By those children." Yamaki snarled

"Yes, Sir. Using another powerful creature." A woman answered

Yamaki snarled, slamming his lighter closed 'Those damn kids.' Yamaki thought in anger. 'That damn Neo.' He held the lighter lighter, his fingers digging into the engraved name on the side and bleeding slightly 'Those monsters... They have to be destroyed! And these children are just playing a game!'

This wouldn't go over well with the Tamers and HYPNOS.


	8. Building A Team

**Tigerclaw97** : V-Tamer isn't a crossover thing. It is one of the three first promotional things for the franchise ever... but yeah, most fans don't know about it. Heck I introduced Ghost to it. I, personally, love the manga. And consider it's origin of Taichi's goggles to be cannon. Heck, the song Butterfly feels like it is singing more about the manga than the anime.

But now, seriously... thank you. Thank you so much for this review. It... it genuinely made me cry because of how happy it made me. Thank you, your kind words mean a lot. Ghost and I have just tried our hardest and I am so happy it seems to be working. I hope you continue to enjoy all of our stuff

 **narutoxasuna25** : *growls*

 **ENDDRAGON369** : Same, trying to finish it but I am so busy. I got Victory Cry rather early! It just took me only, like, four tries with the Kaiwan Tetracarn loop! And now all of my Persona have the skill!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ENDDRAGON369** : Thanks for that.

 **Tigerclaw97** : Thank you for your kind words. Grey IS a lucky guy, having Luna as his Waifu.

 **To everyone** : HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone!

DAMN it's been a while, hasn't it? *laughs*

Well, don't worry. We are back now. I have two announcements so please read those before you get around to the chapter itself, please and thank you.

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 1:**

This is the New Year's Update. Alongside this fic I am also updating five others, here they are and check them out:

Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Unworthy. A remake of the classic show with a darker twist.

A King's Maidens. A Huniepop story following my OC, Sam, as she wins some hearts and helps some lovely ladies.

Deadpool gets pus WADE GET AWAY FROM MY KEYBORED: A comedy and lemon focused story where Wade get's all the girls

Shinobi Spider: A story where Spidey and several others are pulled into a warped, alternate world which is like a cheesy ninja manga

Krystal's Harem: One of the two sequels of my famous story, Ben's Harem, is entering it's fourth arc. Watch Ben's Nechrofriggeon daughter travel the Multiverse

I hope all like these and check them out!

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 2:**

I shall be taking the month of January off, no uploads all month. I just need a small break is all.

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 8: Building A Team  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days later since Gargomon fought Gorillamon, things were cooling down and Henry was feeling better about himself. He had asked Hideto to train him, shocking the older teen but he agreed. It was something new to the older Digimon Tamer, thinking that it would be kind of good to do something like this. Taichi was a bit relived as he now only had to focus on two students "You doing okay, Taichi?" Rei asked as she was next to him.

"Of course." He smiled, holding her close

"Things are...getting a bit heated aren't they?" Rei asked nervously

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked

"I heard from Takata, that there was another Digimon attack last night." Rei whispered, so only Taichi could hear

"Oh." Taichi gave a single nod. "Yes, Henry and Hideto were there and they told me. But don't worry, we've got this."

"I hope so." Rei answered only for Taichi to lightly kiss her

"Don't worry. We've got this." Taichi answered. "Zero and I we're gonna keep on our toes."

"Thanks." Rei smiled

"How's Kudamon?" Taichi asked

"We've been working hard." she nodded

"That's great to hear. I guess Neo's helping you out." Taichi added

"More Mari." She shrugged a bit

"Ah, she's a good tamer too." Taichi apologised and rectified the choice. After all Neo didn't want her fighting Digimon with her wheelchair "Speaking of, how IS he? Cause...err. Is he?" Taichi pointed to the both of them.

"He's Neo." She laughed softly

"So that's a massive 'Taichi get the heck away from her', no; then." Taichi laughed

"Yes." she snickered softly. The two continued being together and talked for a little while, chatting about their partners and what they were up to. Soon they left the school, Taichi pushing her wheelchair "Thanks for pushing me, Taichi." she smiled softly

"No problem; what kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't do this?" Taichi asked

"Do you have any training today?" she asked

"Yeah, Zero and I are gonna do some repeat basic training and more advanced stuff." Taichi nodded. "Learning and practicing new stuff is all great and all, but you can't get sloppy from simple missteps."

"Okay." she nodded sadly

"Do you want to join us?" Taichi offered

"Sure." she nodded

"Sweet; the park after school?" Taichi offered

"Okay."

The two soon headed back to their own lessons.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Takata sighed as she kneaded bread in her family bakery "Takata, how's the dough coming?" Her father asked from the register

"Nearly done." she called

"Good, cause we're running out of buns." Her father answered. "Going faster than hotcakes."

"Putting them in the oven." she called "And that's weird, the hot cakes are normally a great sell for us!"

"That's great." Her father responded. "Welcome to our bakery." He spoke to a new customer.

Talata sighed... And smiled at her secret bag of bread 'Hold on, girl. Mummy' coming with food.' She thought

* * *

*with Henry *

Henry was currently in the park, he and Terriermon were just hanging out. Henry was practicing his martial arts, going through kata, while Terrier on watched and jokingly mimicked "Ha, hoo, ha!" Terriermon threw his ears like punches and kicked using his ears as leverage. A really cute and entertaining scene really

"Terriermon, use your legs more." Henry spoke

"Aw, but Henry my ears are more than good enough!" Terriermon complained childishly

"I know, I know." Henry sighed. "Let's take five minutes, okay?"

"Finally." Terriermon grumbled and fell on his butt

"Here." Henry grabbed a drink from his bag and passed it to his friend. Henry sat down with a deep happy sigh, popping open the can

 **GULP, GULP, GULP!**

"AH. Delicious." Terriermon sighed happily "Hiccup."

"Hold your breath for a little bit." Henry instructed

"I, hiccup, know that." Terriermon responded

Henry laughed softly at his friend, smiling

"So, think we're doing well?" Terriermon asked

"What do you mean?" Henry questioned as he sipped his drink

"I mean training and stuff." Terriermon answered

"Well, I think we're fine." Henry nodded

"Great." Terriermon answered and relaxed on the park bench "You know Henry, you seem more relaxed."

"You think so?" Henry asked

"Yeah, you have. Like...You're learning to trust more." Terriermon answered "And you're letting me train for once, dude!"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Henry nodded, realising that as he smiled softly at his partner "One more round?" Henry asked

"Sure." the bunny dog nodded

* * *

*with Rika*

"Are you alright, Rika?" Renamon asked in concern as she and Rika were finished training for the day

"Of course I am, why do you think that?" Rika frowned, wiping sweat from her forehead with a towel

"I just feel like you're pushing yourself more than usual." Renamon answered, passing a drink to her.

"I'm fine." She grumbled

"Very well." Renamon apologised and leaned against a tree even though she knew better, she was sure it had something to do with this Taichi

'Damn him; why can't I get him out of my head?' She thought in annoyance. Rika crushed the water bottle in her hand, taking deep shake breaths 'Why?' She asked again and slumped onto a step on her porch. 'Why... Why... Why?! Guys... They leave... Like him...'

 _"Mummy, where's daddy?"_

Rika hissed, throwing her water bottle into the wall

Renamon quickly saw the water bottle thrown at the wall and was concerned. 'Rika. Why won't you trust me?' she thought

* * *

*with Taichi*

"Ah, okay. Ready, Zero?" Taichi asked as he and his partner were getting ready for a training session.

"Ready." Zero cracked his knuckles, this being their last lot of training for the day as the sun was beginning to set. The two stood across the field, facing each other. The two ran at each other, roaring louder and louder, their hands turning to fists before connecting to their faces. The wind blew past them, shifting the grass

"OOF!" Taichi was punched back, landing on the floor while Zero stood his ground

"Taichi!" Rei gasped

"Sorry, Taichi. Guess I've gotten stronger." Zero apologised and helped him up

"That's the point." He laughed

"He could've knocked some of his teeth out." Rei answered

"Yeah, but he didn't." Taichi chuckled as he kissed her cheek softly

"Up for another round, Taichi?" Zero asked, rubbing his fist.

"Absolutely not!" Rei stated outright

"Okay!" Zero backed off and unfurled his fist to a hand. He laughed nervously, Taichi shaking his head

"We better head home." the brunette sighed

"Are you sure?" Kudamon asked

"Yeah, you, Rei and Zero have trained well today." Taichi answered "Plus its getting late."

"Yeah, true. Getting kinda hungry too." Zero admitted

"You're always hungry. Let's go." Taichi nodded casually with a joking grin

"I'm sure we can get something at the house." Kudamon added as he curdled around Rei's neck like a scarf, something he did to blend in with the human world

"Is that normal?" Zero asked

"I don't mind, it's camouflage and cute." Rei smiled as she rubbed her partners head softly

"As long as you're both okay with it." Taichi answered, pushing Rei back to her home.

"Of course I am." Rei smiled, holding his hand. The two continued to walk with Rei, going back to her house. Taichi was invited in, along with Zero "Huh. Neo isn't in." she blinked

"Is that weird?" Taichi asked. "Maybe he's training."

"It's Neo, you never know." she shrugged "What would you like to eat?"

* * *

*at HYPNOS*

"Any reports on the data fog?" The leader asked his subordinates.

"None." a woman commented "We are making progress on Project Yuggoth however, sir."

"Good and excellent." He responded, flicking up and down the lighter's lid in his hand. He held the lighter tightly, his anger still right under the surface 'Damn that Neo. His interferences. These children.' He thought 'Getting in my way with their games, putting everyone's lives in danger.'

"Sir, you've got a visitor." One of the assistants spoke

"Who is it, Reika?" Yamaki asked

"Someone you've met before, Sir." She sounded apologetic "Neo Saiba."

"Fuck." he hissed in anger. Yamaki immediately walked off, knowing that Neo would just continue to haunt the place until he met up.  
He was pissed

"Yamaki." Neo spoke as he was leaning on a wall.

"Child." Yamaki pointed out

"I thought I'd have to camp out here." Neo commented "You took forever."

"What do you want?" Yamaki glared

"I want to make sure you guys aren't doing something stupid." he glared "Trying to play god."

"We AREN'T doing 'something stupid'." Yamaki responded, glaring back "And nothing a child like you would understand."

Neo just scoffed, knowing that it was bullshit "Fine. Don't tell me." Neo answered "But be warned. This could end up going really bad."

"We'll make sure that it WON'T." Yamaki answered

Neo left, silently and not caring

'Damn him!' Yamaki stomped off.

 _"Sir! We have a Wild One!"_

"Where is it?" Yamaki asked as he answered the call

* * *

*with Takata*

The brunette was lying in bed, darkness filling the room. But she wasn't sleeping

She was covered by her quilt with her hands rustling under there. She was on her knees, her face in the pillow with her legs spread. She was rubbing her clit, her ass raised in the air as she humped the pillow below her 'T-Taichi!' She thought lovingly. She bit into the pillow her head was pressed against, grinding her hips against the pillow between her legs harder and faster 'I-I want to cum.' She thought

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

"HMMNN!" She frowned, her Digivice blared the alarm

She sat up, having been interrupted when she was right on the edge. She picked up the Digivice, frustrated, and saw the classic map appearing showing a Digimon was biomerging

"Another Digimon? Now?" She asked in frustration.

* * *

*with Henry*

"Henry. Henry. HENRY!" Terriermon shook him awake, trying to grab his attention while Henry snored softly under the covers "Fine." Terriermon huffed, leaping up, flying for a second and...DIVE BOMB!

"Ah!" Henry yelled as he suddenly awoke "Terriermon. What the hell?" Henry grunted in pain,

 **BEEP BEEP!**  
 **BEEP BEEP!**

"The Digivice?" Henry asked

"It's been going off for ages!" Terriermon answered "Come on!"

"Okay, okay. I'll get dressed." Henry grunted. "Heck of a headbutt, dude."

"Ehheh." he smirked

* * *

*with Rika*

Rika was already up, holding her Digivice and following the trail of the emerging Digimon. She had been preparing for bed, about to get changed, when the Digivice went off, perfect timing "It's close." Rika whispered, putting her glasses onto peer through the fog.  
Renamon appeared next to her... As Henry and Takata ran towards her  
"Oh, you two are here." Rika commented, frowning as she saw them.

"Of course we are!" Takata snapped lightly

"What's the Digimon emerging?" Henry asked

"No idea yet." Rika commented as Henry and Takata equipped their glasses and goggles respectively

Guilmon was yawning gently, it being late at night she didn't get much sleep. They walked through the fog, looking around for the Digimon "Hello? Digimon? Are you here?" Guilmon called out

 **BOOM!**

"GAH!" The trio gasped as they were caught in the blast. They fell back, looking up at the monster standing before them

"Oh, crap." Rika whispered

Emerging from the fog was a large Dinosaur looking Digimon, blue-skinned red-striped and decorated with a Native American headdress.

"An Allomon." Takata gasped

"Renamon." Rika commanded.

"At once." Renamon nodded. The yellow fox jumped, zooming at the armour /champion and aiming a kick at its nose which did nothing, its eyes narrowing

"Qucik! Leaf!" Rika ordered as flames gathered in the dinosaurs mouth

 **"DINO BURST!"** Allomon roared as he unleashed his flames, Renamon barley having enough time to teleport away

 **"PYRO SPHERE!"** Guilmon shot out her own fireball at the flames to protect Renamon The fireball did little to the larger Dino, who snarled

 **"Terrier Tornado!"** Terriermon called as he unleashed his spinning attack, hitting the stronger Digimon in the eye making it yell in pain

"We need a plan." Takata frowned

"Back off, Rena and I've got this." Rika frowned at Takata with jealousy and annoyance

"Oh yeah, right! You've been doing SOOO well till now!" Takata snapped back, uncharacteristic for her but she HAD been interrupted during a rather special time

"Quiet you two." Henry frowned as he looked at his D-Arc

"What is it, Henry?" Terriermon asked

"They are just acting like children." he mumbled as Allomon's info appeared on his D-Arc "Okay, here we go."

"What's the plan?" Takata asked

"Allomon is a champion dinosaur Digimon. Not too dangerous but he is hard to hurt." Henry read off

"So we need to hit him harder!" Terriermon answered

"Aim for his legs or tail." Rika said quickly "That thing is top heavy, disturb its balance and it is mostly useless. And it should be easy to trip up as well."

"Understood." Renamon nodded and aimed for that.

"Pull back!" Takata called suddenly

"Huh? But Renamon-" Guilmon turned back as Renamon was swatted away by the giant tail

"Rena!" Rika called out.

 **"PYRO SPHERE!"** Guilmon spat out her attack at the Dinosaur

"That guy is too big and too fast, he sees us going for his weak spots before we get close." Takata stated, her eyes narrowing softly

"Crap." Rika hissed at her mistake

"Great. Then how are we going to beat it?" Henry flinched

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Takata grinned as she took a grasp of her goggles and adjusted them slightly "But you're going to have to trust me."

"TRUST you? How?" Rika retorted, glaring at her.

"Is now REALLY the time to act like a bit by schoolgirl as you two fight over your crush?!" Terriermon snapped as he avoided being incinerated

"Bitchy?!" Rika snapped

"Crush?!" Takata followed up, before shaking her head. "Never mind."

Rika snarled but nodded, accepting the team work option "Fine, what do you need?" Rika asked

"Guilmon is physically the strongest and has the best defence, we will keep him distracted. Rika, Renamon has the best speed and can fight from all range. If Guilmon looks in danger, get her out of there. Otherwise keep moving and throw Diamond Storms and Power Paw's where you can. Henry, Terriermon is all about range. Stay away, focus on his ankles and unleash hell at every opportunity." Takata said, giving orders.

Rika blinked, surprised Takata gave herself the hardest and most dangerous job which would have the least 'glory'

"Okay, we can do this!" Henry answered

"Yeah." Rika nodded, still a bit overwhelmed

"Guilmon!" Takata called out. "Grab its attention!"

"Okay!" She responded "Hey you big doddie head! Look at me!"

"Huh?" Allomon snarled and glared at Guilmon

"Can't catch me!" Guilmon responded, spitting a fireball at him to get his ire up.

"... She really is a child." Rika deadpanned

"She's only a few months old!" Takata responded with a pout as her 'defensive mother mode' activated

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Rika rolled her eyes and told Renamon to attack. Renamon jumped up high and launched a Diamond Storm, hitting the dinosaur in the face allowing her to flip over him and launch a second one at its back

"Terriermon, fire!" Henry called

 **"BUNNY BLAST!"** Terriermon shot out a green energy blast from his mouth. The energy flew through the air and hit the Digimon's foot, making it howl in anger. But before it could counter attack Guilmon was rushing in with her claws on fire

 **"Rock Crusher!"** she called, aiming to punch the monster with her blazing claws. And it worked... If you considered her punching the monsters tail to be what she wanted. Allomon roared in pain, having its tail almost broken

 **"DIAMOND STORM!"** Renamon called as she got a clear shot, unelashign the glowing leaves at the base of the monsters tail and the back of its legs

"ARGH!" Allomon roared, aiming to retaliate with an attack

 **"TERRIER TORNADO!"** Terriermon called as he launched the final attack, sending the large blue Dino crashing down and seemingly defeated. The three Digimon panted together, feeling relief as they took down their own evil Digimon.

"We did it!" Takata cheered, hugging Rika without thinking

"Hey! Get off!" Rika yelled with a slight blush, trying to hide her smirknod victory as she tried to push the celebrating girl away from her

"Great plan, Takata." Henry answered

Guilmon followed her mother's lead as she celebrated, grabbing Renamon's paws as she began to jump and dance in joy "Err?" Renamon mumbled as she lifted her arms up and down. She wasn't good with kids, unsure of what to do. So she just stood there letting Guilmon jump around in a circle while holding her arms

"Never had fun before?" Terriermon asked

While they celebrated they did not notice the blue dinos eyes slowly open. The Allomon wasn't fully defeated, down but not out; it was powering up his Dino Burst.

Time seemed to slow down as the six turned around, horror filling their eyes

 **"VEE..."**

Out of nowhere, Zero appeared above the dinosaurs head with his arm realed back. He suddenly groped down, his fist colliding with the top of the Armour Digimon's head

 **"PUNCH!"  
** _ **PUNCH!**_  
 _ **PUNCH!**_  
 _ **PUNCH!**_  
 _ **PUNCH!**_  
 _ **PUNCH!**_

There was a small sonic boom before the large Digimon was deleted, Zero's fist making a small creator in the ground. The Tamers covered their sight as the dust was covering their vision and was so large it was just intense.

"100%!" Zero gave a thumbs up

"Hey, looks like you guys needed some help." Taichi smiled as he emerged from the fog "Nice work, all of you. I'm really proud."

"...What the heck was that?" Henry asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Taichi asked

"Y-You. Did you just kill steal?" Takata followed up

...

"I just saved your lives?" he deadpanned

"We took that Allomon down before you got here!" Rika snapped

"And as you turned around you SAW it was about to fire blast you." Taichi rolled his head before he patted Rika's head "Don't worry, you guys did great. I'm real proud."

"I bet you are." A different voice cynically remarked

"Huh?" the four blinked, Rika not even getting the chance to blush

Coming through the dispersing fog was Neo, having his arms crossed and his signature frown on his face. "Feeling 'proud' at your win?" with BlackAgumon by his side

"Um, it kinda-" Taichi began to respond

"What's your deal, Neo? We stopped Allomon from killing them!" Zero followed up.

"Weak." Neo responded

"Huh?" Taichi and Zero responded

"What did you call us?!" Zero shouted

"I call it as I see it. You defeated a weakened opponent. You're careless, sloppy, complacent. You've gotten weak and SOFT!" Neo pointed at them "And I'm going to crush you into dirt!"

Everyone fell silent, the wind blowing around them as they all stood around in confusion and shock

Cold, ice like blue eyes locked with warm brown ones.

A soft white scarf and soft bushy brown hair blew in the wind

A black dinosaur snarled while a blue dragon blinked in disbelif

Long time rival's stood in silence, locked in a moment where everything but the two of them seemed to disappear ready for another battle


	9. BrokenConfidence,VictoryShatteredPart1

**Guest** **chapter 8 . Jan 3** : It's his thing. *shrugs*

 **jc351612** : It's Tamer's. guess.

 **Tigerclaw97** : Same. Well I hope you keep liking this story.

 **Gemini-Spark** : We know this. HOWEVER Armour Digimon are TREATED as Champion Digimon, power wise and level wise, by the entire franchise outside of 02. The problem of a franchise like Digimon. Or do I need to bring up that Drimogamon that Digivolved into Digmon in Data Squad? Because, well, I could rant about that for a good hour...

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Gemini-Spark** : We know that. I think we just hiccuped on the info there.

 **jc351612** : We'll see.

 **Tigerclaw97** : Thanks Tigerclaw.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

WAHOO!

Here we GO, back again!

Man I NEEDED THAT FUCKING BREAK!

So, since that break is finally over and our scheduled once more on track, I just have to say... **I AM SO DISAPPOINTED!**

Seriously. A whole month back and only FOUR REVIEWS which where all posted in the first THREE DAYS?!

I am genuinely sad guys. Do you not like me? *cries softly*

Anyway, back to the story after that damn cliffhanger.

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 9: Broken Confidence, Victory Shattered Part 1  
**

* * *

We find ourselves in the park outside of town, the Tamers and their Digimon had defeated a rogue Allomon prior and had celebrated lightly. But the Digimon wasn't destroyed, preparing to kill the Tamers in its weakened retaliation but it was destroyed by Taichi and Zero who claimed victory but praised the Tamers for their plan and their own victory.

However, Neo Saiba arrived with his partner, BlackAgumon, stating that Taichi and Zero were getting weak, having killed an already downed opponent. This teaching was making his ego inflated and that he was overconfident; challenging Taichi to a fight with their own partners.

"You're going to 'crush us'? How?" Taichi asked

"BlackAgumon, attack." Neo ordered. BlackAgumon nodded silently and ran towards Zero.

"Zero." Taichi called out

"On it!" Zero responded and ran towards BlackAgumon. He blocked the black dinos claw, his feet digging into the ground "Heh. Not-" Zero smirked but saw flames coming from inside BlackAgumon's mouth

 **"SPITFIRE BLAST!"** BlackAgumon roared

 **PWOOSH!**

Zero got a full face of flames from Neo's partner, the two separating with Zero slapping his face to get rid of the flames "Ow." he flinched

"Zero!" Guilmon gasped

"I'm fine. Good move. **VEE-PUNCH!"** Zero knocked away one of BlackAgumon's claws and punched him under the jaw. BlackAgumon's head was jutted upwards and had a scuff mark under his chin, but he didn't fly back. He held his ground, his body swaying a bit "Huh?" Zero blinked

He slammed his chin back down, using it like a battering ram, slamming Zero on the head and knocked him to the ground **"DANGEROUS BITE!"** BlackAgumon proclaimed, chomping down onto Zero ferociously.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Zero screamed, feeling his torso bit upon "GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"ZERO!" Taichi called out and grabbed one of his cards **"DEFENSE ACTIVATE!"** He called out, swiping the card through his D-Arc and gave his friend added defense.

"Throw." Neo ordered simply

"Wesh shar." BlackAgumon nodded with his mouth full and jerked his head, throwing Zero into the air.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Zero yelled dramatically as he was thrown into the air

"Damn it." Taichi snarled "Zero, we have to take this seriously! Time to go all out!"

"Right." Zero answered, catching himself in the air.

"Wait... Take it seriously?" Rika blinked, somehow feeling insulated

"Let's go!" Taichi called out, swiping another card into his D-Arc. **"Strength activate!"**

"OH hell yeah!" Zero grinned as his muscles grew slightly

"Brace." Neo ordered

BlackAgumon nodded and braced himself for the impact 'It won't be that easy.' he thought

 **"VEE... HEADBUTT!"** Zero rocketed down, slamming down into BlackAgumon with great force.

BlackAgumon was sent flying back, crashing across the ground "Oomph!" BlackAgumon grunted in pain as he tumbled on the floor.

"See that Neo? We've still got it!" Taichi grinned

Neo didn't respond as BlackAgumon got up from the floor. He just pulled out a modify card and slashed it

"Digivolve." he whispered

"Huh?" The others gasped

"What did you just say?" Taichi asked

A large digital egg surrounded BlackAgumon, emitting a bright light from within.

 **"BLACKAGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO-!"** BlackAgumon proclaimed, his data ripping off his skin as his body warped and changed, growing and forming into a MUCH larger form, one with horns. The Digi-Egg was warping and splitting away, and crashed open.

 **SLAM!**

 **"BLACKGREYMON!"** The newly formed BlackGreymon proclaimed loudly, roaring before the Tamers and Taichi.

"Black..." Takata whispered in fear

"... Greymon?" Rika added

Guilmon was scared, snarling in worry, acting protective to her mother "Mama." she muttered

"T-Taichi." Zero shuddered, seeing the size difference while feeling a brief flash of fear

"Come on Zero. We can do this!" Taichi frowned in confidence

"Yeah. Cause we're the best!" Zero added, glaring up at BlackGreymon. Zero readied himself and charged

"Retaliate." Neo responded

 **"TAIL WHIP!"** BlackGreymon swung around and whipped his tail at Zero

Zero's eyes widened, being prepared to be sent flying only for an electric shield to form around him "ARGH!" Zero grunted in pain even as the shield seemed to protect him. BlackGreymon gave a loud roar of pain, stubbing back

"Nice save, Taichi." Zero grunted

"Of course." he smirked

"Let's do this!" Taichi followed up, slashing another card to power up Zero

 **"VEE HEADBUTT!"** Zero ran to give himself momentum and leapt with full force at BlackGreymon.

BlackGreymon's eyes widened a bit as he stumbled back "Rebound." Neo responded

 **"NOVA BLAST!"** BlackGreymon roared and fired his flames at Zero

The flames washed over the area, lasting a few seconds before both Digimon crashed to the floor "Zero!" Taichi called out in worry, trying to find his friend.

There was a moment of silence before the two Digimon pulled themselves to their feet. BlackGreymon grunted as he managed to get back to his feet, having a clear bruise on his chest. Zero was right under BlackGreymon, the force had kept him down there when the momentum ceased

'Okay Taichi, this is it. One last attack. It's a Greymon, you know how to win. Speed.' he told himself in confidence. His and Zero's eyes met and they smirked 'We've got the winning formula!' Taichi thought "Digi..."

 **"CLAW ATTACK!"** BlackAgumon, when had he DeDigivolved?, roared as he slammed his blazing black flamed clawed fist into Zero's gut as time seemed to freeze

The Tamers looked in shock, at the sight.

Zero coughed up spit as he was winded, his stomach getting scorched by BlackAgumon's attack

Neo's face was neutral, unmoving. Like he didn't care

Taichi was horrified and almost like he FELT Zero's pain

"I win this time." BlackAgumon whispered in victory before he pulled back, Zero falling to the floor unmoving

 **THUD!**

 **THUD!**

Zero had fallen to his knees, then fell face first into the dust, his eyes turned to pinpricks as his energy was gone.

He had lost.

 **SLUMP!**

Taichi buckled to the floor, looking out to his friend and partner. He was just as struck down as Zero. Neo walked up to Taichi, imposing like a Goliath with a deadly gaze... And with his hands still in his pockets... He suddenly struck, his leg fully extended as he had kicked Taichi in the jaw and sent him to the floor

"HEY!" Takata called out, seeing Taichi being kicked like that.

BlackAgumon glared at Takata and Guilmon, still having energy to fight...and with Guilmon being inexperienced, she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Taichi... You have grown soft. Arrogant." Neo said with disdain

"I-" Taichi tried to respond, but he was cut off.

"Look at yourself. **I** beat you. What've you been doing since you've gotten Zero back? Playing 'teacher'? Where was the person who killed Daemon? Who defeated Arkadimon? Cause he's not here." Neo answered "You have been taking these KIDS praise and admiration, you let it get to your head. 'Oh Taichi, you are so smart'. 'Wow Taichi, you are so strong'. 'Thanks Taichi, you are amazing'. Kamiya... Zero is still a ROOKIE. You are the one who raised the one TRUE Super Ultimate level Digimon. You are THE Best Tamer we have, and if something big happens we need you. Now get your act together or..." Neo looked down, his eyes having a familiar almost mad look in them "... Just give me your Digivice so I can smash it. " and with that Zero and BlackAgumon turned their backs, walking away

'Taichi.' Takata thought in worry and ran over to him.

'Super...Ultimate Level?' Rika thought, ignoring Takata while she did the same

"Henry." Terriermon whispered

"Yeah, buddy?" Henry responded

"I don't think Neo's holding back." Terriermon answered in fear.

To Taichi the world was just noise, he payed no notice to Takata and Rika by his sides in fear. He just weakly reached out for Zero  
'Z-Zero.' He thought as the world...just blurred around him

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Is Taichi going to be okay?" Takata asked, the group having brought Taichi to Hideto's house where Mari and Sigma, the other two members of the Alias 3, had been hanging with their friend

Sigma shrugged, he hadn't seen Taichi like this in a LONG time

"Honestly, I dunno. Neo REALLY did a number on him. Mentally speaking." Mari answered

"This wasn't just a message to Taichi, either." the Alias' leader sighed "It was to us three as well."

"You mean-" Rika asked

"Yeah. Neo's been out fighting for real, we've been 'fighting'." Hideto answered, using air quotes "Treating it like a game. Like it wasn't serious."

"With the V-Pets we raised them so well because it was a competitive competition." Mari frowned "And isolation. When we got to the Digital World it was war, survival. Now? We joke, we have fun, we relax. Yes we delete some wild Digimon but... We haven't taken it seriously."

"And for Neo to go to this extreme? Somethings spooked him." Hideto frowned, worried for his best friend

"Sigma, you haven't said much. What can you say?" Henry asked the boy who was silently typing away at the computer

"Taichi needs this." he said emotionlessly and calmly

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rika roared, grabbing Sigma by the front of his shirt

"Rika, calm down!" Takata tried to rip her hand from Sigma.

"Let me. Explain." Sigma responded with the same tone of voice "Do you know how many times Taichi has lost to Neo? I'll tell you, once. When his Ultimate level AeroVeedramon battled Neo's Super Ultimate Arkadiamon, a Digimon who absorbed every last micro bite of data from everything around him. A monster who's defense is literally unbreakable as just by getting near it, you are absorbed. And Taichi came right back, Zero becoming AlforceVeedramon. His Mega Level. And that was also Taichi's only loss in the Digital World. And that rematch? Taichi won and saved the world. "

Rika was stunned, dropping Sigma to his feet. How strong WAS Taichi? And... for him to lose at THIS point? ... It was hard for her to swallow  
... And he had still beaten her like she wasn't even worth the attention

"What's a Super Ultimate? You and Sigma both said that." Taichi asked

"The level... Beyond Mega." Renamon answered for them in shock, staring down at Zero 'He had been one of the three Super Ultimates of the ancient war? I... Can not believe it. And I have the honour to be trained by him?... Its my fault he grew weak?'

"BEYOND Mega? The-the top level? It exists?" Henry asked in shock

"It appears so." Renamon nodded

"There's a level beyond Mega?!" Takata yelled as she looked through her cards in disbelief

"Yes. A form so ancient and powerful, it breaks all barriers of how strong we can become." Renamon nodded

"I thought it was a myth." Terriermon answered

"From what Sigma has said... it isn't." Renamon responded

"A Super Ultimate can literally say 'screw you' to how the Universe works. Daemon and Arkadimon's Super Ultimate forms ripped holes to the real world like they breathed too hard on a spider Web." Mari explained

"And Zero became that?" Guilmon asked, being the most innocent one there but the most amazed

"Yes. He was the strongest Super Ultimate." Hideto nodded "With one strike he killed Super Ultimate Daemon."

"The Great Demon Lord?" Terriermon asked

"The same." Mari nodded

"Taichi is more amazing than I thought!" Takata squealed

"Yes. But with what's happened recently...I don't know if he'll get his stride back." Mari admitted sadly.

We silently zoom out, going to the next room. Taichi and Zero were lying back quietly, all their training. All their strength... they had gotten weak.  
Soft.  
Everything that Neo said hit them like a train wreck.

Zero berated himself, seeing this as his fault 'It's my fault. All my fault.' He thought, repeating the fight over and over while muttering the same thing again and again.

Taichi had the same line of thought. He had failed as a Tamer.  
Zero could have, SHOULD HAVE, won that.  
He should have slashed that Modify card at the start of the fight. Or used a recovery one. But he didn't he failed as a Tamer. He failed as a Tamer... And he was leading those kids down the same path.

'Zero, I'm sorry. Everyone. I'm so sorry.' He thought heavily. He got out of bed and walked away. He needed some time to himself. How could he slip like this?

He left the house and walked, lost

He just put one foot in front of another, keeping himself to himself. He honestly didn't know what to do.. He sighed, that fight playing in his head.  
And every fight he had ever been in

He had fallen from grace.  
His ego had gotten the better of him.  
He wasn't the Digimon Trainer he once was.

He wasn't the one chosen to save the world, not anymore

He looked at his D-Arc and frowned, his head hung low.

* * *

*meanwhile, in the Digital World*

We travel through the Digital World, soaring over the canyons to a large castle.

A large Digimon emerged from the castle, the beast easily hundreds of feet tall with its eight red eyes blazing. The Digimon was a large white tiger with purple stripes, a black chrome Digizoid spike clasp on his tail, three large black claws on each paw, studded black clasps on his hind legs, his front legs had silver Chrome Digizoid guards with purple inlay; his purple mask covered his face but exposed his burning red eyes with arrow-like points going behind his ears; and last but not least, his waist was circled by 12 glowing yellow Digicores.

This?

This was Baihumon. The White Tiger of the West and of the Four Holy Beasts of the Digital World.

He kept his promise to old friends and allies. In his old age, with his wisdom, he used his power to protect the weak.  
In his sector of the Digital World the strongest didn't pick on the weak, they where protected. That wasn't to say the Digimon where weak, no far from it. They just did not have to fight for their lives day in and day out

'How long has it been since I've been keeping my promise?' Baihumon asked himself, thinking of all the years past 'I miss you all my friends, but until I find a successor I must stand tall. I must stay here, strong.' He blinked, seeing some glowing golden creatures fly towards him holding something that looked like a letter "Hmm? What is it?" Baihumon asked as the golden creatures passed over the letter "What is this, Digi Gnomes?" he asked, this species of creature still a mystery to him

The 'Digi-Gnomes' trilled gently as they responded in their own language. Saying that it was 'a letter'.

The mighty Digimon blinked and looked at the letter as it opened. Baihumon read the contents, gliding over the words.

 _How are you doing, Gabu?_  
 _It seems like time flows differently in our world._  
 _That long adventure was just one day of summer vacation here._  
 _We're doing well._  
 _Today's the D-1 Grand Prix._  
 _Of course I'm going to her first place!_  
 _At least that's what I planned..._

* * *

*back in the human world, with Zero*

Zero was on his own. He was feeling worthless and lacking in his confidence. He was sat in the park, grumbling softly 'What have I been doing?' He thought.

 **WOOSH!**

He blinked, Renamon behind him "Renamon?" Zero asked, seeing her.

"Teacher." she bowed softly

"I doubt I can be called that anymore." Zero sighed and turned back.

...

"Are you going to be this pathetic all day?" she asked after a moment of silence, showing her cold warrior mentality even through her deep respect

"Probably." Zero sighed heavily, not fully reacting to her. Being called 'pathetic' was a sore spot, but with how he was right now; he DID feel pathetic.

 **SLAP!**

Zero's cheek was marked red by Renamon's paw, leaving a dent mark.

...

"OW!" he yelled comically

"You've taken harder hits." She frowned "Now are you going to grow up?"

Zero scoffed a little and got up. "I'm older than you; you know?"

"So why are you being more childish than Guilmon?" she frowned

"Cause... Neo's right. I WAS 'The Best'. Emphasis on the 'was'. I fought all my life. Honing my skills and who I was...Now? Heh. I've fallen. Let my ego get too big." Zero answered

"It's not just Taichi's fault the way I am now. I didn't try hard enough."

 **SLAP!**

"OW! Will you stop that?!"

 **SLAP!**

Renamon towered over Zero, who was slapped to the floor. Her eyes glaring down at him, like she was making him into her opponent.

Zero glared, instincts taking over. He back-jumped up, using his momentum and flung himself at Renamon within a fraction of her reaction time. The trained warrior barley blocked his punch, throwing him back "Oomph!" Zero grunted as he tumbled on the ground. He quickly caught himself and returned to his assault. Fast and powerful strikes that forced Renamon on the defensive constantly, despite her height advantage. She grunted as she continued to block and being pushed back.

He jumped, giving a powerful knee strike to her jaw. Renamon's jaw jutted upwards as she landed on her back. She quickly backflipped and pulled herself up, twisting and throwing a powerful kick at him. Zero glared and ducked at the last possible second, grabbing her leg and flipped her over his head. Rena crashed into the ground, dust shooting up in the air as her slim elegant but powerful body curled in slight pain as she caught herself. Zero panted as he saw her lying there. This fight was getting his digital heart thumping but before he caught his breath she struck, her long leg shooting in a sudden and hard kick

He caught her ankle and twisted them, forcing her on her stomach as he sat on her back and twisted her leg in a way that looked VERY painful. He also had his free hand against the back of her head as if threatening to snap her neck. Renamon's eyes widened as she saw his burning red eyes, like he was ready to break her before he blinked and backed off

"I-I'm sorry." He apologised, looking at his clawed hand, the one that held her head... And Rena started to laugh, a sound he had never heard before "What? Why're you laughing?" He asked as he lowered his hand.

"You are sorry for beating me in a fight?" she smiled, sitting up and facing him as her face returned to its natural neutral state "I am a feared warrior in the Digital World. Most champions avoided me. And you effortlessly bested me in combat, if we where in the Digital World that would give you right to do whatever you wanted with me." she said, clearly teasing him at the end "You are a warrior and blah blah blah blah blah..."

Zero had zoned out, blushing as he stated at the mighty fox woman 'Hah?' He asked himself as his brain flat-lined. Doing whatever he wanted... With THAT body?! His eyes slid up and down her body, taking in all her details and curves

Starting with her feet, Zero saw that she had soft white paws with shiny black claws; slim and slender feet, her round seductive thighs with the purple Taoist markings emphasizing how toned they were; her hourglass figure with her snow-white toned belly that stretched up to her chest fur which seemed to be concealing her breasts, but had the little show of an underboob. Her yellow fur that was her main body showing off her toned but slim arms, covering her forearms were her purple gloves only showing her white paws, her face was pointed but beautiful to Zero's eyes, showing off her seductive side with just her gaze.

And unknown to Zero, slowly observing Rena...was giving him a growing member.

"Teacher?" Renamon frowned, poking his forehead "Are you listening?" seeing his lack of reply she sighed, standing tall "I hope you take what I said to heart. You are a great warrior, you can pick yourself up from this. There is still so much I wish to learn from you." she said, teleporting away as she does... And they was ironically the wrong thing to say as it got Zero's imagination going

 _He saw Renamon knealing in front of her with her thick thighs plumped up from how her legs where spread, with her wearing a traditional Japanese schoolgirl outfit "Zero-Sensei... Daiski desu~" she said shyly and sexily_

Zero giggled to himself, a slight nosebleed dripping down his chin, when a familiar red dino ran in "Huh?" Zero asked, his nosebleed a little prominent as he saw Guilmon calling out for him.

She ran up, skidding to a stop at a point were her nose was inches from his "Hi!" she smiled, in his state of mind Zero taking in every detail of her face. Her cute innocent eyes, her smooth scaly skin, her little bat-wing-like ears and her black triangle marking on her snoot. The way her nose wiggled every now and again in curiosity, her eyes sparkling in excitement "Are you okay?" she asked, Zero backing up

"Err, yeah. Yeah, I'm. I'm fine." He answered, rubbing his nose to try and hide his nose bleed, his eyes roaming over her body with the state his minds in

He saw her stout body, but that was because she hunched over, her slender tail, her claws and hands...the noticeable roundness of her upper pectorals, like they were B-cup breasts.

"Er... " he mumbled, his brain being a mush

"Zero? What are you looking at?" she blinked, looking at herself

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing. I-I just um. G-gazing." He lied.

"Gayzing?" she blinked, not understanding what he meant and misspoke

"It. It means 'looking'. Just not paying attention." Zero answered as he blushed

"Oh~. Are you okay?" Guilmon asked

"A... I'm a bit messed up." Zero admitted

"...You need Guilmon bread?" Guilmon asked, thinking that he was hungry.

"Maybe." he nodded

"Follow me." Guilmon smiled and took his hand, going to find Takata.

Zero was silent, seeing her hips swaying as she walked away and he gulped "H... Hey Guilmon! How... How about I show you something?"

"Okay, sure." Guilmon nodded innocently.

"Face me, its a game." Zero gulped

"Ooh~! A game? What kinda game?" Guilmon bounced

"It's called the Kissing Game and only the bestets of friends do it." Zero said, mentally hating himself for a moment but she was a Rookie. In Digital World terms she was legal. Plus he just needed a kiss, SOME way to get this out of his system

"'Kissing'. 'Game'?" She tilted her head cutely. "Okay. Wait. Are we bestest friends?" Guilmon gasped and asked

"Yeah, totally." he nodded without hesitation or a lie, the two lived together

"YAY! How do you play?" She cheered and clapped her claws.

"Close your eyes and push your lips together and forwards." Zero instructed

"Okay." Guilmon nodded, following the instructions as best as she could. Zero took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the blue dragon kissing the red Dino softly "Hmm." Guilmon hummed gently as she felt this new sensation. She felt something spark through her body

'So. Soft lips.' Zero thought to himself as he kissed her. He gently held her arms, pulling her closer

'Z-Zero?' Guilmon gasped a she felt herself getting closer. She followed her instincts as her mind almost went blank in animalistic acts, opening her mouth and pushing her tongue into his mouth

'G-Guilmon?' Zero's eyes widened and felt her tongue in his mouth. He was shocked by this, as he didn't expect this. The kiss quickly broke, Guilmon blinking in shock "What? What was that?" Zero panted

"Did... I do something wrong?" she squeaked softly

"N-No. No, you didn't. You just caught me off guard." Zero panted "Why did you use your tongue though?"

"I. Used my tongue?" Guilmon tilted her head. "Was I not meant to?"

"N.. No!" he laughed "You are. Its just a more... Advanced version of the game, I'm impressed."

"It is? Oh. Thank you." She blushed, feeling like she was being praised more than she should. She gently pressed her finger-claws against each other, blushing shyly "Can... We do it again? And again?"

Zero blinked in shock; did he REALLY do this to Guilmon? Get her hot for kissing. It was weird... But he smiled, chuckling softly "Okay. Just for now." He answered.

"You mean we can't kiss anymore?" she pouted

"I didn't say that. But...One more time, just for tonight." Zero answered

"Okay." she pouted softly and kissed him

Zero held her close, stroking her cheek as they locked lips. She was clearly shy and unskilled but she tried and was eager 'She's trying... Guess we're both trying something new though.' Zero thought. He felt both brave and foolish when tongues got involved again, his hand going up and gently grasping one of her small breasts

'A-Ah!' Guilmon gasped as she felt Zero's hand on her chest. Her knees felt weak, amazed by the feeling

'Guilmon.' Zero thought gently and stroked her cheek as he moved onto her other breast. She quivered against him, not use to this feeling but her instincts where making a clear statement in her mind which combined with her already growing feelings which she didn't understand in her naivite

'Z-Zero.' Guilmon thought happily as she hugged him 'Mate!' She felt her heart and body thump and shudder, that word made her instincts kick in. She wanted Zero.

Zero broke the kiss, smiling "You okay, Guilmon?" He asked her tenderly. She nodded, pushing him over and hovering over him "Oomph! Err, Guilmon? Are you okay? Seriously!" Zero asked

"Yes... Zero... What does Mate mean?" she asked with hearts in her yellow eyes

"'Mate'?" Zero gulped. 'Oh boy.' He thought.

...

"Guilmon sleepy." the Dino suddenly yawned and hugged him close "Tell Guilmon in morning, plez." she mumbled tirdley, loosing all grammer and how to talk properly as she fell asleep

"...Okay. Good night." He sighed in relief, stroking her head as they rested there for the night. He pulled himself up, letting her rest on him as he walked towards their shed "I hope Taichi is okay."


	10. BrokenConfidence,VictoryShatteredPart2

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thunderofdeath97** : Yeah, but no-one really likes Data Squad.

 **Z571** : Yeah, Neo DOES. But being fair, HE went through a similar ego trip himself. Of course Gabo turned into a big boy, he deserved it. Who said that Rei didn't? *Chuckles*

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here we are, Chapter 2 of this mini-arc!

Really important character stuff for Taichi. I hope you all like it.

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 10: Broken Confidence, Victory Shattered Part 2  
**

* * *

Rika Nonaka panted as she ran through the streets, looking for Taichi 'Damn it, Taichi! Why'd you run?' She thought to herself "WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
No reply.  
She looked on further, running through the park, before she saw him, sitting on the swings looking sorry for himself. She frowned, walking towards him "Really? Swings?" Rika asked as she took a step forward only to freeze, memories flashing in her eyes. She saw a much younger version of herself, looking forlorn as she sat on the swings. Behind her, a blank space where 'he' was supposed to be 'No. No, no, no. Not you.' She thought cursing the figure behind the younger her.

"Rika?" Taichi asked, snapping HER from her thoughts

"Huh?" She asked before seeing Taichi. "Yeah? What?"

"You okay? You zoned out." he asked, clearly still depressed

"It's nothing. What're YOU doing here? Feeling sorry for yourself?" Rika responded as she sat on the swing next to her

"I guess." Taichi sighed. The two remained there in silence, just gently pushing themselves with their feet.

 **Squeak**  
 **Squeak**  
 **Squeak**

"How long will you keep moping?" Rika asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" he blinked

"You got your butt kicked, fine. But are you gonna keep being sad?" Rika responded

"Rika?" he blinked once again

"What? You think I'd run off to him?" she laughed before she said mockingly in a high pitched classic 'school girl' voice "Oh, Neo-Sama! That Taichi looser is worthless teach me everything, desu!" With her little joke/mocking comment over with she shook her head in disgust, smirking at herself as she sat back "Please, I'm not that pathetic." she commented, looking Rika in the eye

''Neo-Sama'?' Taichi thought in shock, not believing he'd hear THAT from Rika. Which was probably the point and if he was in a better mood he'd be laughing his fucking ass of "Yeah, you aren't." He had to laugh about at her mocking attitude. Rika coughed a little before looking at Taichi again, felling a little flustered at him. Embarrassed about how easily she made him laugh "But seriously...I DID get a HUGE ego when teaching you guys." Taichi frowned "I'm not upset I lost. I'm upset about everything around it."

Rika sighed and looked to the floor "Damn it, why did I think I'd be good at this?" she asked aloud, bringing her left leg up and resting her chin against her knee "When you beat you, you pissed me off. Made me mad. But then... Well I'm still pissed I can't beat you but you've taught me how to be a better Tamer."

"Yeah, I did do that." Taichi nodded, not trying to be proud.

"You taught us to be good Tamers. Nothing wrong with that." she admitted, turning to look at him "You're a special guy, goggle-head."

"'Goggle-Head'? Is that your nickname for me?" He smiled

"Maybe." she smiled, her violet eyes sparking in mischief

Taichi chuckled gently. "That's actually kinda cute." He admitted

"C... Cute?!" she squeaked, her eyes widening as she blushed

"Yeah, you're cute when you want to be. And it doesn't mean that you're not bad ass as well." Taichi answered "I do honestly mean this, I'm proud of you Rika."

"Mmmm." Rika whined softly, lowering her head "Baka." she whisperer, standing up and trying to keep a straight face 'I'll see you later. Please get over whatever... This is. You still have a lot to teach me."  
Then, in a moment so fast Taichi wondered if it really happened, she kissed his  
"Later Goggle-Head." she mumbled before she took off running, shouting over her shoulder "Oh yeah! And next time we fight, I'm gonna kick your ass!" she yelled back with her normal arrogance

Taichi blinked and wondered if that was real.  
Was Rika? No. Couldn't be.  
But his cheek felt a little sensation left there.

He stood up, starting the trek home

* * *

*with Henry*

"Yeah. Alright dad. Love you. See you tomorrow." Henry said, hanging up the phone "He said it's okay that I stay here tonight."

"Nice havin' you over." Mari smiled seeing Henry. She hugged the younger boy, pushing his face into her breasts

'Bwaa~?' Henry blushed as he felt her breasts through her clothes. Her large chest against his face, the stylish outfit she wore hugging her chest stylishly

"Mari, I think you're overwhelming him." Sigma spoke quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Mari responded 'innocently', looking down and saw a nose-bleeding rolled back eyed Henry. She giggled, patting his head and letting go

"Aaahhh~." Henry drooled lightly, before coming back to. "Huh?"

"You're cute." she grinned

"I-I well, t-thanks." He blushed before he noticed something on the table...

Sigma's D-Arc... In pieces, taken apart

"Err. Sigma. What're you DOING?" DemiDevimon asked in fright.

"I'm analyzing it." he said simply as he sat at his computer, typing away

"But we NEED that to be partners!" DemiDevimon panicked

"DemiDevimon, its fine." he smiled "We're always partners. And I can fix it."

"Well. Okay. I can live with that." DemiDevimon answered

"So, what did you find out?" Mari asked

"These things are NOTHING like our old ones." he said simply "Based off the same concept but it's like comparing the first ever computer to a modern laptop. Completely different function, design and purpose."

"So REALLY upgraded then." Mari answered

"No. Same technology, but the tech has improved so much its basically a different machine." he shook his head "Our old ones allowed us to store food, items and transmit them, as well as messages, to our Digimon. But these? They are why our Digimon can't Digivolve naturally, why they can't STAY Digivovled. It's a tether, linking our souls basically. We are powering their Digivolutions."

"The old Digivices could do that?" Henry asked in shock

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Sigma nodded, quickly drawing them "The Digivice 01. It was basic. Just holding items. And allowed us to send small messages right into our partners minds."

"Sigma actually made a trick around that for Tamer Vs Tamer fights, nearly beat Taichi with that trick. Basically cheating by seeing the messages Taichi sent." Mari teased

"It was totally fair." Sigma frowned "But as I was saying. These new Digivices directly link us to our Digimon, soul wise. Our Partners can no longer Digivolve past their 'base state' on their own and can not maintain those forms. Meanwhile we power their Digivolutions, the Digimon drawing the power to Digivolve from our souls. It makes them stronger than a normal Digimon of their species when they Digivolve but they can only draw so much power at a time. Plus they have the radar, analyser and card systems. Hmm... D-Arc. Good name. "

"Eh." Mari shrugged. "Hungry, Henry?"

"Facinating." Henry said, sitting next to Sigma

Mari sighed and shook her head. 'Boys.' She crossed her arms, sitting down and preparing to sleep while taking a look at Henry '...Why are the nerdy ones the cutest?' She thought with a smile

* * *

*the next morning, with Taichi*

Taichi groaned and stretched out in his bed, having a relaxing sleep. He got up, his body feeling almost limp 'Man...Last night.' He thought tiredly. He got up weakly, still feeling a bit upset

 **Knock knock**

"Hello?" He groaned in response

"It's me." Takata called through nervously

"Oh, hey. **yawn**." Taichi responded, getting up out of bed. He walked over and opened his door calmly. On the other side as Takata holding a plate of toast and croissants. She was dressed in some loose shirt and pajama bottoms.

"I brought you breakfast." she smiled, holding up the plate shyly.

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate it." Taichi took the plate graciously. He let her in, the two sitting in his bed

"Say 'ah'." Takata said shyly as she held up a slice of bread

"Ah." Taichi opened his mouth and bit down on the piece of toast. "Hmm~." He hummed as this was fresh baked bread. Takata giggled, holding up another piece "Theesh are great." Taichi commented, swallowing the toasted bread.

"That's good, I made them myself." she said happily, licking her lips a bit as her mouth suddenly felt dry. This felt very intimate, almost romantic

"You made this? You're a great baker." Taichi answered honestly

"Ehehehe." she laughed nervously and blushed

"Sleep well?" He asked as he took another bite of toast.

"Yes." she nodded softly, giggling as she continued to feed him

"How's Guilmon?" He asked

"I haven't seen her yet." she admitted, pointing down at her current state of dress with a blush "But she went after Zero last night to make sure he was okay."

"Thank you. I appreciate it, Takata." He answered kindly.

"Thanks." she blushed brightly and crossed her legs a bit, feeding him again

"Hmm. Is. Is this chocolate filled?" Taichi asked as he tasted the croissant.

"Yes." she smiled and laughed "You made a mess that time." she commented

"Really?" he blinked and rubbed his right cheek, missing the mess

"Don't worry, I've got it." she giggled and used her finger to gently wipe the chocolate spread from the left corner of his mouth, lightly brushing his lips, before she brought her finger to her mouth and picked the spread off

"Um. Thanks." He answered, letting Takata do that. He was fed another one, trying not to state at her lips 'Oh man, these taste great. Takata's so...cute. What am I thinking?' He thought 'No no! Don't think like that!'

'He. He's looking at me.' Takata thought as she blushed brighter and smiled softly

'Oh man, am I making this awkward?' The two thought about the other, neither noticing they gently grasped each others hand

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

"Sorry!" The two apologized and pulled back.

"I... I'll just leave these here." she squeaked, putting her plate of food down and rushing off "L... Later Taichi! I hope you feel better!"

"R-Right. I'll just-Stay. Bye." He waved awkwardly.

He sighed

...

Suddenly his computer screen began to glow "What the heck?" He asked in confusion. He stood up and walked over to his computer, logging on and seeing he was sent an email 'An email? From who?' He wondered and looked at it. He sat down, gently biting into another slice as he clicked the email making it open

 _Hey Taichi,_  
 _It was a shock to hear from you after so long. Well, not so long for you. As you said, time flows differently here_  
 _I just got your message and... I really needed it after all these years_

"No way." Taichi whispered as he dropped the slice of toast, it falling harmlessly to the floor

"G-Gabu?" He whispered as he read it.

 _I've worked hard Taichi. It's been... Years._  
 _Oh so many hundreds of years._  
 _I think I am the oldest Digimon alive, so I'm kind of lonely._  
 _However I have done everything I can, Taichi. I've tried my best to do what you'd think is right._  
 _I don't know if you are still alive out there but... You and Zero were my best friends._  
 _I hope this would reach you,_  
 _Your friend._  
 _Gabu_

"Hundreds of years. Gabu." Taichi covered his mouth, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over him.

He closed his eyes, holding back his tears  
Remembering his adventure. Every moment  
Every  
Last  
Damn  
Moment

'Gabu.' He thought sombrely and with joy.

* * *

*time skip *

Takata was walking through the park, seeing Henry with Terriermon training "TERRIER TORNADO!" Terriermon spun around like a spinning top.

"Henry!" Takata called and ran over

"Huh? Oh, hey Takata." He waved back. "Terriermon, hold up."

"Wow." he blinked and stumbled

"You guys training?" she asked

"Someone has to." Rika snidely remarked, leaning against a tree. Clearly throwing a small insault at Takata

"Hi, Rika." Takata answered back, thought spitting a little venom at her.

"Rika and I decided we should train a bit by ourselves, we can't just rely on Taichi all the time." Henry commented

"That's... Smart." Takata admitted

"And we worked well as a team." Henry nodded calmly

"That as well." Rika followed up.

"So... Where's Renamon?" Takata asked

"Who do you think I'm shooting at?" Terriermon snickered only for a rock to hit him in the head "Ow! Hey!"

"You let your guard down." Renamon stated, jumping down and landing gracefully

"Yeah, yeah." Terriermon rolled his eyes, rubbing his head.

"Mama!" Guilmon cheered, running past the trees and tackled Takata

"OOF!" Takata grunted as she was now on her back. "Hey. Guilmon." Guilmon smiled and snickered, rubbing her head against Takata's

"She's been waiting around for you." Rika answered "We had to entertain the baby."

"Hmph!" Guilmon huffed gently as she got off her mother.

 **BEEP BEEP!**

The three jerked to attention. A Digital Fog would be rolling in!

"The D-Arcs!" Henry called

"What's happening?" Guilmon asked

"D-Arc?" Takata and Rika blinked

"That's what Sigma calls them." Henry answered "The 'Digivice, Analyser, Radar and Card system'."

"...Nerd." Rika deadpanned.

"That's not nice." Takata responded.

* * *

*with Zero*

Zero was running through town, trying to get to Taichi's House... And something fell on his head "Oww..." the thing, small and soft and adorable, groaned "Ow, ow, ow~."

"Hey, you okay?" Zero groaned and asked the small Digimon. It was tiny, not even a full foot tall, white Digimon with large green eyes and ears very similar to his Terriermon's but much smaller with purple tips and a symbol on its forehead

"D-Don't hurt me!" The small Digimon coward in sight of Zero

"Who are you?" Zero blinked

"I-I'm Calumon." The Digimon responded timidly.

"Hi Calumon, I'm Zero." he smiled a bit

"Zero." Calumon responded.

"What're you running from?" He asked

"A bunch of birds where pecking me." the cute little guy pouted

"Well, you're not getting pecked now." Zero answered as he felt something familiar about the little one

"Yeah." Calumon nodded...and its stomach grumbled. "Hmm..." He frowned

"Hungry?" Zero asked

"Hmm." he complained and nodded

"Come on, I know someone who does GREAT bread." Zero answered, and carried him as he walked home

"Really?" Calumon asked hopefully.

"Yeah." he nodded. The two walked off to Taichi's home, Calumon hugging Zero's arms as he was caring it. The two chatted a bit, Zero laughing at all of Calumon's stories

"So you've been here all this time?" Calumon asked

Zero nodded back, not being able to stop laughing. He walked into the house, going upstairs towards Taichi's bedroom "Hey, Taichi. I'm home. I've got a friend with me." Zero called out as he entered Taichi's room where the brown haired man was looking at the computer "Hey, Taichi. What's up?" Zero asked

"Huh? Oh... Hey... Hey Zero." Taichi blinked and smiled, brushing away a tear off his cheek

"What's going on?" Zero asked

"I... oh, I've got an email." Taichi smiled

"Who's it from?" Zero asked as Calumon popped its head up from Zero's hands.

"Gabu."

"G-Gabu? He-He's alive?" Zero's eyes widened in shock. He ran over, looking at the screen. Reading the email, Zero couldn't believe that his friend was alive. He began to cry, smiling "He's alive." Zero whispered

"Who's 'Gabu'?" Calumon asked

"An old friend." they smiled

 **BEEP BEEP!**

"Huh?" Taichi and Zero asked as the Digivice, or the D-Arc allerted them

The two where silent, their eyes locking

* * *

*with the Tamers*

"DUCK!" Takata yelled, the group jumping down. The reason? The Digimon that had appeared where a Kabuterimon and a Kuwagamon, bitter rivals... And yeah, the two champions where fighting

"How the heck are two Digimon here?" Henry called out

"Don't care." Rika glared "Rena!"

"Right." Renamon nodded. She jumped up high, dodging a bunch of the two insect Digimon's arms and getting high into the air **"DIAMOND STORM!"** The diamonds shot down and struck the insectoid Digimon, embedding themselves into the exoskeleton. The large Digimon jumped back and shook the diamonds off, throwing the Kabuterimon slapping Renamon away. Renamon grunted as she was slapped away, making a ditch as she was flung to the ground.

"They're strong." Terriermon gasped

"Grr!" Guilmon growled, glaring at them

"Guilmon, back up!" Takata ordered but Guilmon was standing her ground, seeing a challenge before her and since they hurt Renamon she was being defensive.

Suddenly a cold wind blew through the area and it was almost like all sound disappeared

'What? What's going on?' Takata wondered

Emerging from the Digital Fog was Taichi and Zero, Taichi's cape set on his shoulders

"Huh?" The Tamers asked in confusion, seeing Taichi wearing the cape.

"Get back. This is my fight." he commented, his face cold and confident with his eyes partially blurred out because of his goggles

"YOUR fight?" Henry asked

"Yeah. We needed that wake-up call." Zero agreed, cracking his knuckles

Taichi pulled out his D-Arc, his yellow cape fluttering in the wind dramatically with his goggles partially obscuring his eyes. The two insectoid Digimon glared down at Taichi and Zero, buzz-hissing at him like predators fighting over territory, food and rivalry.

"Ready partner?" Taichi asked simply

"Do you need to ask?" Zero smirked. The two insectoid Digimon began to beat their wings as the fog covered their appearances.

"Let's go!" Taichi called out

 **FLASH!**

The two insectoid Digimon flinched in shock, the light blinding them for a brief second.

 **"Veemon Digivolve to..."** Zero called as he flouted in an endless blue area, a large egg forming around him

"Is he-?" Rika gasped, everyone stumbling back as the dragon grew larger

 **"VEEDRAMON!"** Zero's voice was deeper and sounded stronger. His claws broke through the egg, like large blades connected to light-blue and white hands.

 **CRASH!**

Zero emerged, a large Dragonoid Digimon with blue and white skin, his feet were long clawed, three at the front with one at the back, his thighs were round and stocky but MUCH stronger, his torso was bulky but showed the definition of strength, a long bulky tail, fangs from his mouth with a single nose horn, two long and straight horns in place of his ears; on his chest was a blue crystal in the shape of a rhombus. He landed leading to a small shock wave, punching his fist  
"Let's do this." he smirked, his eyes sparkling

Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon hissed and buzzed forward, aiming to grab and snip Zero in half.

Zero ran forward and grabbed Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon by the head and horn, his feet were digging into the ground and stopped them before they caught him.

 _LET'S KICK IT UP!_

"EAT! DIRT!" he roared, slamming their faces into the ground

 **SLAM!**

 _AND SHOW THEM ALL THE THINGS, THAT WE CAN DO!_

 **"BEETLE HORN!"** Kabuterimon roared

" **CRUNCH ARM!"** Kuwagamon followed

Zero laughed and leapt over the two's heads and slammed into their backs with his fists, not even saying an attack.

 _LET'S KICK IT UP! ANOTHER NOTCH TOMORROW!_

 **BZZZ!**

Both Kuwagamon and Kabuterimon buzzed their wings to get Zero off their backs, to which he left of his own volition to get some distance between them.

Zero smiled, running as their backs were turned and grabbed their legs with such force they couldn't get away

 _LET'S KICK IT UP! CAUSE THEY AIN'T SEEN THE LAST, OF ME AND YOU!_

Grunting effortlessly, Zero spun and power-clubbed the pair of insectoid Digimon into the ground.

 **"V BREATH ARROW!"** Zero and Taichi called, Zero unleashing a blast of blue energy in a traditional V shaped blast

 _LET'S KICK IT UP!_

Both Kuwagamon and Kabuterimon roared in pain, feeling the flames of Zero's attack and felt their data distort.

"N-No way." Takata whispered

"So strong." Rika agreed.

 **CRASH!**

 **CRASH!**

Both Kuwagamon and Kabuterimon crashed onto each other with Zero standing with a smile.

"LET'S DO IT!" Taichi called out

 **TOGETHER!**

Zero leapt up into the air and rocketed down using a final punch and deleting the two Insectoid Digimon. He stood still, his fist deeply embedded into the ground as he absorbed the twos data

Zero breathed slowly and pulled his hand out of the ground, looking at it like he had found his lost friend.  
THIS.  
THIS was his power, this was Zeromaru

He turned to the Tamers with the shadows covering his eyes. Raised his claw and...Performed the 'V for victory' sign.

Taichi smirked and returned the action "Taichi!"

"Zeromaru!" Zero grinned back

"The 100% combination!" they grinned

The Tamers and their Digimon blinked at the two... acting like a couple of kids, but... it looked like they were having fun. They even linked arms and were dancing in a circle "We did it! We did it! Vitory Dance~!" the two sang

"Wow!" Guilmon gasped, running over "Zero! You're so big!"

"Yeah, I am, Guilmon." Zero smiled, looking down at her and hiding a blush

"Impressive." Renamon commented, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood next to him, looking at his muscles

"Thanks, guess we needed this." Zero smiled, looking away from Renamon... because of what happened earlier. Although he was amused when Rena did reach out and squeeze his right arm, feeling his muscles

"Wow! You are strong!" Guilmon gasped as she hung from Zero's left arm, her feet off the ground with all her weight effortlessly being supported by Zero. And she was a big heavy Dino

Zero chuckled as he seemed to have two girls on both of his arms... though it was a kind of awkward laugh. Still some pride

"Where'd the cape come from?" Rika asked with her arms on her hips, grinning at him cockily

"A memento from when we went to the Digital World last time." Taichi answered, pushing his goggles up finally "A present from an old friend."

"It looks good." she nodded

"Yeah, it looks cool." Takata nodded

"Thanks very much." Taichi answered

Henry walked up to Taichi and bowed, smiling. Taichi bowed back, out of respect.

Terriermon stood on Zero's head and laughed "How's the view?" Zero joked

"Great." he giggled, looking down the right side at Renamon's chest and he noted a slight sight of a side-boob staring pervertidly

"What're you looking at?" Renamon asked and pushed him off Zero's head, making him crash face first into the ground

"Ow." He groaned gently as he was muffled by the floor.

Zero laughed at Terriermon, even if he felt over protective for some reason and kicked some dirt at the dog bunny

"You three. This marks the end of taking it easy." Taichi said to the three junior Tamers

"'Taking it easy'?" Takata asked in worry

"Yeah. Now, we take this to the next level." Taichi nodded, looking at them with a burning fire in his eyes

"I'm going to train you all properly. Prepare to for hell, I need to get you all ready."

Henry gulped as he heard that. 'Prepare for hell'. It sent a shiver down his spine and for Rika... She was ready for that level of challenge. Takata? She was just excited to lean and eager to prove herself

Nearby Neo watched them, leaning against a tree and laughed "Good on you Taichi." he commented, walking away


	11. TrainingIntoOverdrive,LoveIsInTheAir

**Guest** **chapter 10 . Feb 11** : Of course.

 **Neo Rider Double Xtreme** : Thanks, that praise means a lot

 **ENDDRAGON369** : It was... okay

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Enddragon369** : well, our tastes aren't your tastes. If you like something we don't then good for you.

 **Neo Rider Double Xtreme** : Yeah, this story DOES deserve more reviews. But it's up to people if they want to leave them.

 **Guest of Feb 11** : Yep. How could we not?

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay. So... real ironic this chapter is coming out when it is.

I hope you all enjoy it, some romance building right now

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 11: Training Into Overdrive, Love Is In The Air  
**

* * *

It was the following week, Taichi was training with the others...and when he meant 'go through hell' he REALLY meant it. So much running, so many push ups, so many training matches. SO MUCH JUICE!

"Urgh. H-urgh! Hu-urr...Bleh!" Guilmon was doing pushups...and fell flat on her belly exhausted "Papa, Guilmon no want to do more." she complained, her speech simplifying as it always did when she was tired

"You've done great, Guilmon, take a rest." Zero reassured her, helping her up

She nodded, limp as she leaned against her fellow Rookie. Renamon and Terriermon were running tracks around the group with Henry and Rika, wearing weights on their wrists and ankles relative to their body sizes. They where the more athletic ones, after all

"How're you keeping pace with us?" Rika asked, running a few paces in front of Henry.

"We've been training. That's how." Henry panted, catching up with them "I'm a martial artist, I'm use to this level of work out."

"That explains it." Renamon answered as she continued to run, the fox easily being the most physically fit of the group

"Where's Takata?" Rika asked...

Over by the side, Taichi was giving strategic advice and how to use it to Takata. She felt it a little overwhelming at first, but she soon caught on. He had seen now she had taken charge during the Allomon battle and had worked out everyone's strengths, and had used them to win

Guilmon was the tank who could take the most damage while delivering the needed powerful attacks.  
Renamon was a ninja, the fastest who could attack from all ranges  
And Terriermon was the sniper, he was the most balanced but only had long range abilities.

Rika, meanwhile, knew a LOT about Digimon. She was observant. Pointing out their goal.  
Henry was smart, simple as. Pointing out weaknesses he has noticed and things in their environment that could help.  
And Takata? She was a natural leader, a planner. She took all this information could turn it into a battle plan.

That's why he was giving her these lessons, because these three where best as a team "So, any questions Takata?" Taichi asked as he stopped his lecture.

"No, I've got it." she shook her head softly

"Okay." He nodded. "Zero, how's Guilmon?"

"Knackered. She's pushed herself too hard." Zero responded.

Taichi nodded at that, seeing how she was taking this "That's enough for today." he called

"Okay." The Digimon and their Tamers soon came to a stop, panting and resting after the harsh training. It was less painful than the first day but they where still getting use to it

"Mama, Guilmon hungry." Guilmon moaned gently as she lay on her belly.

"Me to baby." Takata admitted

"Which is why we got food from the shops." Taichi pulled out bags of food for the group "Enjoy."

"Yay!" Guilmon cheered and reached into a bag, taking some bread out "Thank you Papa!"

"Thank you." Renamon and Rika answered, getting some food of their own. Renamon stood tall and leaned against a tree as she ate, her eyes flicking to Zero every now and again

"Nom!" Zero bit into a sub-sandwich, looking up at Renamon just as she looked away. 'Why can't I get her out of my head?'

'His muscles.' Renamon thought, remembering the feel of Veedramon's arm

"Ah~nom!" Terriermon mumbled as he ate a sandwich. He looked up, blinking as he saw Renamon oddly in thought 'What's she thinking? And who's she looking at?' He thought to himself as said prankster followed her line of sight 'Oh~, THAT'S what she's looking at.' He thought

Renamon tried to stop her imagination, but the last few days she had been thinking about Veedramon's muscles and him holding her. And doing more than just holding her. Feeling his arms hold her, his member press against her. The words she told him before, 'a victor takes the loser'. Him taking her, making her his mate. He had earned it after all, that powerful form making her the mother of his children. She crossed her legs over as she covered her hips.

'Hmm?' Both Zero and Terriermon looked at her

"AH~! More please." Guilmon gasped as she finished a loaf of bread.

"You've had enough." Takata said, denying Guilmon more food as she ate

Guilmon growled and huffed, slumping against a tree and pouted at Takata "Not fair." she mumbled

"Guilmon, if you eat too much it would be bad for you." Takata frowned

"But I like eating." Guilmon answered

"You'll get fat if you keep eating." Zero answered. "All that training will go to waste if improperly maintain that level of eating."

"You mean?" Guilmon asked

"Yeah, more food means more fat. More fat means more training." Zero responded

"Noooooo!" Guilmon cried dramatically making everyone laugh. Well Rika snickered and Rena smirked but that was them joining in

"Well, I don't need much." Terriermon patted his stomach "BURP! I'm not sorry."

"Terriermon." Henry sighed. "Thanks for training us, Taichi."

"No problem." He answered and stood up. "I'm not gonna fumble now." He muttered to himself. "WE aren't going to fumble." He looked at them all and smiled "Same time tomorrow."

"Okay." The Tamers answered, some groaning, some accepting. Guilmon wanted some time off. Have some fun. She huffed and blew a small flame from her mouth

"Come on, Guilmon. Let's go home." Takata spoke, standing up.

"I'll take her." Zero assured

"You sure?" Takata asked

"Yeah, no problem." Zero answered "We sleep in the same shed."

"Ah." Takata nodded. "Okay. Goodnight everyone."

'Right. They live together.' Renamon thought, her blue eyes narrowing at Guilmon

"Let's go home Rena." Rika asked, her eyes flicking to Taichi

"R... Right, Rika." Renamon coughed

"Bye, Taichi." Henry followed up, waving goodbye.

"Well... We better get going." Takata blushed as she looked at Taichi, smiling shyly at her neighbor

"Yeah, that's true. Night, Zero." Taichi waved

"Night dude." Zero gave a thumbs up. They high fived, the group splitting up "Ready to go, Guilmon?" Zero asked

"Okay." she whined

"Come on, let's go to bed." Zero sighed and lead them back home.

"Are we going to play the kissy game again?" she asked

"...If you want." He answered and looked to the floor, feeling like he opened a can of worms.

"Yay!" she cheered

 **GLOMP!**

Guilmon hugged Zero with a smile "Let's go." he laughed nervously

"Okay!" Guilmon nodded and ran off with Zero in her arms.

* * *

*with Takata *

Takata was walking with Taichi, twiddling her thumbs because she was this close with him and without anyone to interrupt. It was like old times, before the Digimon came through "You're doing really well, Takata." Taichi commented with kind words.

"Really?" she blinked

"Yeah, much better than a few days ago. You're coming along as a good tamer." Taichi answered and patted her head  
Takata squeaked happily, feeling her head being patted gently. Her eyes sparkled in joy, looking almost like a kid with a sugar high  
'Guess she likes head-pats.' He thought kindly "I'll see you tomorrow." he waved, walking into his home

"Yeah. Bye." She waved and headed inside. She didn't even wait a second, running upstairs as fast as she could

"T-Takata?" Her parents asked in shock as they just saw a blur of their daughter.

Takata dropped her bag on her bed and smiled, running to her bedroom window and looking out of it. She waited until she could see Taichi going to his own bedroom. She hid slightly, watching and giggling. Taichi's light turns on and saw his shadow walking in. Takata watched carefully, wondering if she'd get lucky.  
Since she had her light off, she could blend in with the shadows to spy on him. Taichi opened up his curtains and stretched gently, removing his goggles and then his shirt

The female goggle head began to drool at the sight

Taichi tossed the shirt onto a chair and scratched the back of his head. He didn't realize that he was being spied on. He began to stretch a bit, just thinking about the next few days. He looked over his notes, selecting which strategies and training they could do next. How he needed to take Rei on another date soon. How he had to finish some homework 'Damn, I have REALLY been neglecting life.' He thought to himself and sighed, grabbing his pajamas. He began to strip, getting ready for bed

And unknown to him, Takata was having a blushing nosebleed as she saw him, seeing him reach for hid pants "Taichi." she giggled

* * *

*with Rika and Renamon*

"Miss Rika, are you alright?" Renamon asked as she waited inside Rika's room.

"Of course Rena." Rika huffed from the bathroom, walking in wearing her pyjamas

Renamon nodded, letting Rika get ready for bed but she knew something was wrong, she could feel it. Why didn't Rika trust her?  
'What's wrong, Rika?' She thought to herself. She walked out of the room and looked at the night sky 'I bet that Zero would know what I need to do.' she thought

Zero.

Once again, she was thinking about him.  
She wasn't surprised. He was powerful, experienced. During their first fight, when she and Rika had separated Zero from Taichi was the only time she had ever came close to beating him... And he was not treating them seriously in that fight 'Damn. I guess I can't think straight when it comes to him.' She thought but he did seem like the perfect mate for her and as Veedramon...It made her chest ache.  
She blushed, actually blushed, as she remembered the feeling of his muscles. She shuddered gently at the mere thought of it, feeling her heart thump.

 _Suddenly she was in the woods, walking towards Zero's shed_

 _She slowly approached the gate of the shed, slowly opening it and saw the shadowed figure inside "Hello?" she asked softly, the gate squeaking softly as she opened it with her powerful thighs prepared to leap away at a moments notice_

 _"Renamon? What brings you here?" Zero asked with a smile, though Renamon couldn't see him._

 _"I was just going for a walk and thought I would come visit." she said softly, her eyes trying to spot her teacher_

 _"Is that ALL you came over for?" Zero asked, his eyes shining as he stood up, looking over her body._

 _"I... Did you get taller?" she started and blinked, he was clearly not Veemon right now_

 _"You could say that." Zero smiled, his claw being the size of Veedramon's, gently cupping her cheek. He backed her up, pinning her against a wall as he stated down at her_

 _"Z-Zero?" She whispered, looking up at him in awe. Looked up into his red eyes as he claimed her lips with his. Renamon's eyes widened in shock, feeling his lips on hers as her body shuddered from his hands. His left hand grabbing her bossom and squeezing, his right hand rubbing her powerful thigh_

 _"...on." A voice spoke out of nowhere as Renamon felt her body being held like this._

 _"...amon." The voice repeated_

 _Renamon continue to ignore it, having her body groped by Zero_

"RENAMON!" Rika's voice called out, snapping Renamon out of her fantasy

"Ah!" Renamon jumped, pulling her fingers out from between her thighs

"You've been standing there for the last ten minutes. What're you doing?" Rika asked

"Nothing Rika." Renamon called back, walking around the corner as she regained her composure "I assumed you where going to sleep."

"I WAS. But you were just standing there muttering to yourself." Rika answered

"I apologize Rika." Renamon bowed softly before smirking softly, her face shape hiding it "Rika, I do believe that Taichi prefers it when you wear your hair like that." she commented, Rika's hair out of its classic ponytail and hanging down to her shoulder

Rika blushed and blinked at that. "G-Goodnight, Rena." She covered her face and headed for bed.

"Goodnight Rika." Renamon bowed a bit and turned her back on Rika, licking her own juices off her black claw as she walked away

* * *

*with Zero and Guilmon*

Zero and Guilmon were still kissing, much to Guilmon's happiness. She was hugging him close, giggling as she did the 'tongue kissing'

'Man, she REALLY likes tongue kissing.' Zero thought as he held her. He was worried he was doing something morally wrong, but there was just something... Amazing, fun with it

"Ah~, Zero. So nice." Guilmon broke the kiss to breathe and comment happily.

"Yes. Yes it is." he nodded with a small smile

"Zero... I feel hot." she blushed "I'm all warm and tingly. Is that normal?"

"Yeah, that...that's normal." He nodded, feeling flustered that she was feeling 'the need' He saw her nipples become prominent on her white breasts, hard and pointing at him 'Oh god. She's in heat.' Zero thought in shock...but admittedly, so was HE. It was close to that season. He needed to help her, remembering his first heat. During the first heat with no partner its basically unending agony 'I can't put her through that. Not like how I went through.' He thought to himself. "Guilmon."

"Yes?" she asked softly

"It's time for our final round of our game." He smiled "It is time for a new game, the mating game. Lie on your back and spread your legs, okay?"

She nodded, doing so and panting, having her nethers exposed with her tail swaying excitedly. Her large red tail swayed back and forth beneath her, her tight dripping red slit visibly twitching between her thighs. Zero reached down, stroking her slit with his claw hand. He soon leaned down, rubbing his horned nose against her clit while he licked her vagina "AH~!" Guilmon moaned as she felt her vagina shock and quiver from his tongue and this new feeling.  
The first tough.  
Pleasure shooting through her body, making her twist and shake in ecstasy  
"Z-Zero~, I-I feel tingly!" Guilmon moaned as she clawed at the ground

"Good." he smiled, pulling back and holding his member

"Z-Zero." Guilmon gasped as she saw the member The long snow white member with a blue head. It looked weird to the Dino girl but somehow the sight of it made her wetter "Is? Is that-?" Guilmon panted.

"Yeah." He nodded gently, wanting to mount her.

"Is that a horn?" she asked making him nearly face plant

'N-Not, really.' He thought, but he didn't want to say. Instead he smiled and nodded "A special one, just for the mating game."

"Okay." Guilmon nodded, feeling hot from her vagina

Zero kissed her, pushing in carefully. His cock slowly entered her tight slit, feeling her lips wrap around his member and push in even deeper. He held her stomach and sides gently, thrusting away softly and picking up speed. Guilmon gasped, feeling her hips bounce with each thrust, moaning happily as she now felt the feeling of the 'mating game'.

"Zero~! It's so good!" she moaned deeply

Zero panted happily, feeling his member have relief and his lust ebb away. Giving more and more to his mate. His mind faded, the urge to mate growing stronger and stronger. Guilmon moaned, grunting heavily, harder and harder, stronger and faster. Zero pinned Guilmon's claws above her head and thrust until his cock climaxed. He filled her womb, snarling softly, but he didn't stop

"Z-Zero?"Guilmon panted, feeling full but then felt his cock go deeper and deeper. Her eyes sparkled as she held him closer, cumming suddenly. Zero gasped and grunted more lustfully, thrusting and kissing Guilmon and push his knot into her pussy. There was a small moment of resistance before he made it in, locked inside her "Z-Zero, Zero, ZERO~!" Guilmon moaned happily and climaxed from his cock once again.

Zero snarled softly as he came, looking down at Guilmon as she went limp with his member trapped inside her "G-Guilmon?" He panted, looking lovingly at her and fell asleep

* * *

*with Henry*

Henry had finished getting ready for bed after washing dishes from dinner. He gently sat down, looking at the D-Arc. He just sat there, looking at the screen, almost having a fogged over look as he saw it.  
The last week...  
Since he met Taichi and his friends

'Man...How much time has it been?' He thought to himself, just thinking about how long it has been since he felt pumped like this. He remembered how much he had grown... And that beautiful older girl  
He sighed gently and imagined said girl.

"Henwy, why're you sitting there?" Henry's sister woke him out of his daydream "And who's Mawi? Youw giwlfwend?"

"I-Wh-What're you talking about?" Henry deflected, looking away and sweating nervously.

"You whew taking to youwsef." she commented

"I was?" Henry asked, wondering if he WAS. But he was paying so little attention to himself, he didn't even realise it. Sitting beside him, trying to pretend to be a toy, Terriermon had to hold back his snickers. Henry pushed Terriermon lightly as to keep him quiet making the dog bunnie fall to the floor

'OW!' Terriermon thought.

"Henwy, why did you pushy Tewwiermon?" Suzie asked

"I'm sorry, Suzie. Maybe you can see if he needs medical attention." Henry answered

Suzie gave a loud gasp and smiled "Dr Suzi, is in the house!" She saluted and carefully picked up Terriermon. She skipped away, Terriermon glaring at him

Henry just chuckled internally and went to his room, letting 'Dr Suzie' do her work "Seriously, I said Mari's name aloud?" he said to himself, looking at his phone

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Mari was brushing her hair, humming happily "You're humming happy, Mari. Something good happen?" Palmon asked

"No, just having a good evening." she smiled and laughed lightly

"Oh, okay." Palmon answered

 **Ring ring**  
 **Ring ring**

"Oh. Hello?" She answered her phone after putting her brush down.

 _"H... Hello?" a nervous voice said over the line_

"Oh~, who's this?" Mari asked teasingly as she recognized the voice instantly, wanting to see how this played out.

 _"It... Its Henry." he coughed, trying to sound confident_

"Oh, hi Henry. What brings you to my end of the line?" She asked jokingly while making her voice all smokey and seductive

 _"Oh, heck." Henry audibly gulped on his end of the phone_

"What's wrong?" she giggled

 _"Just. Um, y-your voice." Henry admitted._

"What about it, baby?" she purred

 _"It. It's nice. I um, **gulp**. I just, I wanted to-" He responded nervously._

"I'm fucking with you, kid." the older girl giggled as she sat back, kicking her feet onto her make up table and crossed her ankles "It's adorable as hell to hear your flustered."

 _"...That's not fair." He frowned._

"Oh? What's not fair?" she smiled widely

 _"You teasing me. I mean-err." Henry panicked_

"Oh? I'm teasing you, am I?" she grinned

 _"Yeah. It. It's not fair and...You've got a beautiful voice." Henry confessed, being flustered and just answered everything in his head_

"Oh Henry, you keep flattering me like that and I might fall for you." she teased

 _"I-Er-Wh-Huh?" Henry muttered in shock, was she actually stating that she WOULD fall for him. Or was this more teasing?_

"So, clever boy, why did you call me?" Mari asked, sitting back and crossing her legs

 _"I. I well." Henry gulped and tried to clear his throat, trying to collect himself._

Mari held back a smirk, she felt so powerful and flattered like this. She was in her element. And that Henry boy was cute... Oh this would be fun  
"Did you miss me that much?" she purred

 _"...Yes." Henry answered simply, sounding slightly ashamed but proud._

"Really?" she smiled, feeling happy "Well, when are you next free?"

 _"This Thursday. If that's alright with you." Henry whispered_

"Then you and I are going on a date, pretty boy." Mari winked, knowing her tone carried the small action

 _"We-we are?" He asked in shock_

"Of course." Mari nodded "How lucky of you, you can brag to your friends you're going on a date with an older girl." she joked

 _"I guess." Henry chuckled nervously and responded positively. Imagining to what they'd say._

"I'll treat you right, my bunny boy." Mari joked, referencing Henry's partner "I'll see you Thursday."

 _"Till Thursday." He answered before the pair hung up._

Mari grinned, standing up as she started preparing 'Now, what to do.' She thought to herself as she readied herself and planned out the weekend


	12. Endless Growl Becomes A Roar

**Neo-Warkid4** : While I DO think it is an awesome idea... it feels a bit forced and wouldn't work with what we have already set up. Such as Gabu being THE oldest Digimon around. As well as a theme of those old battles only being myths and legends, it's why Terriermon and Renamon aren't aggressive to the Alias III.

Also, this might be me reading into it, but Zuiqiaomon seems to be the youngest of the Soverines and his distrust for humans is partially from his younger age, inexperience and hotheadedness.

We also have another reason for why Zuiqiaomon hates human related to the original V-Tamer. But it IS directly tied to the plot of Tamers

 **Tamer Master** : *rolls eyes*

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Tamer Master:** It's called 'changing things up', there's no harm in that; is there?

 **Neo-Warkid4** : ...That's actually a REALLY good idea.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

You know. I'm kinda depressed at how little reviews this story is getting. Especially with how much you guys where cheering when when this story was announced.

Oh well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Also, sorry for not answering any of the reviews last week... I didn't have the time.

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 12: Endless Growl Becomes A Roar  
**

* * *

It was late at night... And Takata could not sleep!

She tossed and turned, flipping over her quilt and pillows, lying on her stomach and then her back. None of it worked. She sighed, deciding to do some drawing. She clicked on her lamp and began to doodle, looking at her old drawings of Guilmon she began to doodle out something new but similar looking.  
Her Digivolution.  
She smiled, getting ideas Taller? Longer claws, maybe? Definitely giving her some air "What to call it?" she mumbled "Roarmon? Pyromon? Snarlmon? No. That's not it." She frowned and sighed, scratching the back of her head, she felt her stomach growl. "Man I'm hungry." she mumbled. She knew that staying up was going to make her hungry. She tip-toed downstairs, trying not to make a peep 'My stomachs really growling.' she thought as she made a sandwich. 'Wait...'Growl'?' She thought as she bit into the sandwich 'Growl. Growl... Growlmon!'

"That's it!" She squeaked to herself "The perfect name for my little girl!"

 **SQUEAK**

Takata jumped in place and turned around, trying to look for someone...but it was the squeak from the stairs. She saw a figure appear from the shadows, slowly... Her father, yawning with tired eyes. Takata froze, seeing her father walk and head to the toilet.

"Don't take too much Takata." he mumbled, closing the door behind him

"...Okay, dad." She whispered and bit into her sandwich

* * *

*next day*

Back at the park, Zero and Guilmon were yawning in their little shed. They awoke, Zero having finally softened during the night. He stretched gently and got up out of bed. "Morning." He mumbled.

"Morning~" she moaned softly and snuggled against her "Guilmon feels full and warm." she mumbled tiredly

"Yeah...Yeah, I guess you would." He nodded as she kissed him. Zero chuckled gently and rubbed her cheek. "Hungry?"

"Yes." she nodded "Waiting for Mama."

"Okay." He nodded and got up. He kissed her nose... When the gate creaked open. Zero soon got into position, ready to prepare to fight.

"Morning." Taichi and Takata smiled as they walked in

"Oh. It's just you guys." Zero panted in relief.

"Who'd you think it was?" Taichi blinked

"Sorry, just...protecting Guilmon." Zero answered

"Aww. Thanks Zero." Takata smiled and hugged him

"I can look after myself mama." Guilmon frowned softly

"Yeah, I know." Takata answered and stroked her head gently "I just worry."

"You do? But Guilmon can take care of herself." Guilmon answered and huffed, sitting back

"It's what mothers do." Takata said, giving the red Dino some food

"...Thank you." She took the food and bit into it.

"Is Guilmon okay?" Taichi asked Zero

"Think so." he shrugged "She's growing up?"

"Maybe." Taichi pondered. "Here you go, buddy."

"Thanks." the blue dragon nodded

"So, ready to start training later?" Taichi asked

"Of course." Zero nodded

'At least it's not right now.' Guilmon thought

"We got school, so behave." Takata said

"We will." The two answered.

"Don't worry about us. Okay?" Zero answered as he wrapped his arm around the food bag, leaning against it "We'll be fine."

"Good. See you soon." Takata answered as the two left with Guilmon looking annoyed

"Bye guys." Taichi and Takata waved goodbye. Taichi closed the door behind her, the two walking away

"Bye." The two sighed and continued to eat.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked

"Nothing. Just... Nothing." Guilmon pouted

"Guilmon." he frowned and held her claw

Guilmon sighed and held his own. She didn't know what to say "Mama is... I don't know."

"Give it time." Zero sighed and sat next to her

"I'm... Not a baby." she mumbled "Mama... Is too... Too..."

"Protective?" Zero asked. "It's how everyone feels."

Guilmon just whimpered and snuggled against him

* * *

*at school*

The group were now at school, Taichi was in his own classroom, with Rei next to him. Taichi smiled at his girlfriend, passing her a note. Rei took the note and before she could open it, the lesson began to begin.

 _Love you xxx_

Rei snickered and wrote her own message 'I'll give it to him before next lesson.' She thought as she didn't want to get in trouble

"Okay class, we've got a lot to get through today. Open your text-books to page 78." The teacher spoke.

Henry wasn't listening and sighed happily. The lesson continued on, Henry having been snapped out of his daydream when the teacher called to him to read a passage only to go back to his daydream shortly after

 **RIIIIIING!**

"Oh, that's the lesson. Break time everyone. Mr Wong, a word please." The teacher spoke

"Y... Yes sir." he blinked

Back inside the classroom, Rei handed over the note to Taichi. "Here you go, thanks for your message."

"Thanks." he smiled and kissed her, opening the note. Inside he smiled gently as the contents warmed his heart.

'I love you Taichi, with all my heart' was written on the paper surrounded by a cartoon love heart

He chuckled lightly, looking back at her and tucked the note into his shirt pocket "I'll keep it always." he said genuinely, the note right by his heart

In the other classrooms, Takata was sitting by Jeri, she was still holding her dog sockpuppet "You okay Jerry?" Takata asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded, using the dog sock-puppet "You having **boyfriend** troubles?"

"N-No! I-I'm not having 'boyfriend troubles'." Takata blushed

"Oooh~" Jerri giggled at her only friend

"It. It's not that...I'm not...Please don't tease me." Takata asked

"Awww~" the girl and sock-puppet complained. Takata just slunk back into her chair, trying not to continue that line of conversation

"What's that about boy troubles Takata?" Kazu laughed

"K-Kazu?" Takata blushed as she saw him. "Nothing!"

"Oh please, we know you've been staring at us!" her friend joked, pointing at himself and his best mate Kazu

Takata blinked and then feigned throwing up. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Yeah, you two are gross." Jerry's sock puppet 'said'

"Hey, that's no fair." Kenta frowned

"How isn't it?" Takata smirked

"Cause WE'RE a couple of great catches!" Kazu answered

And the two girls burst into laughter... And stab through the ego with their laughter. Kenta and Kazu were KO'ed

"Alright class. I have a serious message." Their teacher said suddenly as she walked in "I ask you all to he careful and to stay away from the park at night. An arsonist has been setting small fires and while none have been too bad as of yet, we are concerned for your safety."

The class looked and listened in shock. An arsonist? What was going on there?

Takata felt horror fill her. There was was only one creature that lived in the park that could breath fire

'Guilmon!' She thought in worry. 'D-Did she do this?'

* * *

*time skip *

Takata was running to the park, she needed to know. Was Guilmon an arsonist? Guilmon did like shooting fireballs at squirrels, seeing it as a game but she didn't think of the repercussions. Maybe she can fix this? Maybe it's not too late? She screeched to a halt as she got to the park gate and ran to the shed, hoping she was still there "Guilmon! Guilmon!" she yelled "GUILMON, WHERE ARE YOU?" She called out.

"Mama?" she heard a yawn from inside the shed

"Guilmon!" Takata ran inside the shed and went down to her, hugging her tightly and smelt burning

"Guilmon. Have you been firing your attacks?" Takata asked seriously.

"Yeah, I've gotten really good mama!" Guilmon said, unknowingly saying THE exact wrong thing

"W.. What?" Takata asked as she felt her heart break

"Yeah. I got really good at training." Guilmon answered

"No..." Takata mumbled, crying

"Mama? What's wrong?" Guilmon asked, tilted her head and Takata ran away "M-Mama?" Guilmon looked on in worry, trying to find her.

"What was that about?" Zero blinked as he walked out of the darkness with a wet member, he and Guilmon having had some fun before Takata arrived

Takata ran through the park, crying as her imagination went wild

 _"MAMA!" Guilmon cried as she was dragged away by men in black_

 _"Takata. I'm disgusted in you." Taichi glared, Rika hanging on his arm "You let our your partner, our daughter, be taken away and experimented on."_

 _"I always knew you where trash, now you proved it." Rika smirked ash she appeared out of nowhere, hugging Taichi's other arm_

 _"MAMA!" Guilmon screamed as she was tortured, ripped apart bite by bite "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!"_  
 _And then she exploded into data_

Takata fell to her knees as she sobbed her eyes out, where did she go wrong? Guilmon could be taken away! 'What have I done?' She cried, slamming her fists into the ground

What she didn't know was a small impish Digimon laughed, shooting fireballs from his fingers

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Hehehe, take this ya stupid humans!" A small imp-like Digimon called out as he sent a couple running... And came across a massive fog "Huh? Another fog rollin' over?" The small Digimon asked himself. He grinned, curious who'd be coming through 'Come on, bring someone fun.' The little imp Digimon thought

* * *

*with Rika*

The Digimon Queen was at dinner, kneeling around a table with her family "So, how're things going on at school, Rika?" Rika's mother asked kindly

"Fine." she stated simply

"Rika has been spending a rather large amount of time with her new friends, I'm so happy she has found some." Rika's grandmother smiled

"Really?" Rika's mother smiled. "You should invite them around sometime. I can prepare a large meal."

"I'll do it dear." Rika's grandmother chuckled softly

"And how's that boyfriend of yours? We haven't seen him in ages." her mother smiled again

Rika spluttered a little in her drink, being caught off guard by the question making the two older women laugh "M-Mother!" Rika coughed as she slammed the glass down and stormed off

"Rika, wait!" Rika's mother called out, but saw her leave.

"Oh dear." the grandmother sighed, looking at her own daughter

"...I can't get through to her, can I?" Rika's mother frowned and slumped into her chair "I try mother, I really do."

"I know but...She's not the same as you." Rika's grandmother answered solemnly "Besides, you where no different at her age when **I** brought up the boys."

"I suppose." Rika's mother sighed "I just... Don't want her to hate me."

"She's at that point of her life. Just try and give her time."

* * *

*with Rika*

Rika was in her room, sitting down. She was muttering to herself under her breath. 'Mother', 'boyfriend', 'get out' were some of the prevalent words in there. Yeah she wasn't angry... Well there was anger there, but she was mostly freaking out

Renamon has appeared before Rika, standing over her like a guardian fox... Yeah, she hit that nail on the head "Rika?" Renamon knelt down and looked at her with kind eyes

"What?" the red head hissed quietly

"Are you alright? I heard the conversation at dinner." Renamon asked

"Fine." she mumbled

Renamon frowned and nodded gently. "Very well." She said loyally "However. I do believe that you should think about and decide if you should act on these feelings you have for Taichi."

"I-I don't have feelings for-!" Rika blushed as she heard that from Renamon

"You have no reason to lie to me about this, Rika." Renamon assured

"...Okay. Yes. I DO have feelings for Taichi." She blushed, mumbling that part so only she and Renamon could hear "He's stupid and annoying but smart, strong, sometimes he can be funny and he's... Sorta..." she kept talking, the last word she said being so quiet Renamon could not hear it. Which is saying something. Renamon sighed and hugged Rika. It just...felt right. She acted like a big sister, holding Rika close and suportively 'R-Renamon.' She thought as she slowly hugged back. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth

 **Beep beep**  
 **Beep beep**

The two looked at the D-Arc and nodded, they had to go.

* * *

*with Henry*

"I. Dislike you. Henry." Terriermon frowned, his whole being covered in a princess dress and tutu.

"I don't know why... Terriermon." Henry snickered while trying to keep a straight face, trying to hold the laughter back

"Just you wait...I promise you." Terriermon pointed his hand at him, taking his dress off "I'll get you back!"

 **BEEP, BEEP!**  
 **BEEP, BEEP!**

"The D-Arc!" Henry gasped and grabbed it

* * *

*back with Impmon*

"Well well well, look at you." Impmon grinned as he looked up at the Digimon within the fog, a Devidramon. Devidramon growled, looking down at Impmon with its glowing red eyes "Awww! What's wrong? Baby want a bottle?" he grinned. Devidramon knelt down and snorted loudly, flinging Impmon away making the Rookie mad "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Impmon called out "What's da matta, mad I'm out 'ere and you're in der?" he mocked as he poked the fog... And accidentally made a hole in it

Devidramon looked down at the hole...and smiled maliciously, grabbing the hole and tearing it open to accommodate its size. Its mouth began to spark with black electricity **"DEMONIC GALE!"** Devidramon proclaimed, aimed right at Impmon

 **BOOM!**

Impmon was flung away, beaten with that one attack while the large Digimon emerged from the fog and roared, Rika and Henry arriving. Rika and Henry looked at their D-Arcs as they scanned Devidramon.

"Devidramon, Champion Level. Known as the 'Many-Eyed Demon'." Henry spoke

"His 'Demonic Gale' is his strongest attack, shooting out of his mouth like a thunderstorm or using his wings to cause a great wind." Rika finished

"This guy is dangerous." both thought aloud, nodding to each other

Devidramon glared down at both Rika and Henry, charging up one of his attacks. Terriermon and Renamon acted quick, grabbing their partners and getting them away. The large dragon roared and took flight, its great wings sending large shock waves in the air

"Oof! Thanks." Henry and Rika responded

"It escapee the Digital Field." Renamon frowned

"Which idiot did that?" Rika asked, not really directing it to anyone. as Taichi and Neo arrived

"Sorry, we're late!" Taichi apologized as he and Zero ran over.

"Let's do this." Neo commented, pulling out a card

BlackAgumon and Zero nodded.

 **"DIGIMODIFY!"** They called out, slashing the cards through their D-Arcs **"Digivolution Activate!"**

 **"VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Zero proclaimed as he was enveloped in the Digital Egg.

 **"BLACKAGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** BlackAgumon proclaimed, transforming as well, in his own Digital Egg.

Devidramon roared and shot out his 'Demonic Gale' shooting two blasts at the Digital Eggs, but it didn't work, the blasts were diffused by the sheer strength of the Digimon within.

 **"VEEDRAMON!"** Zero proclaimed as he brushed off the attack

 **"BLACKGREYMON!"** The newly transformed BlackGreymon added, his skull protecting him from the attack. The two stood calmly, the attacks barley doing anything

"Huh?!" Devidramon looked in shock

"Hey, BlackGreymon. Did you feel that tickle?" Zero smirked

"No, but I did hear a bug." BlackGreymon snarled softly

"Amazing." Renamon thought to herself as she saw Zero.

"You first?" Zero asked

"So you can kill steal again?" BlackGreymon huffed

"Fine. **V-BREATH ARROW!"** Zero proclaimed, shooting at Devidramon

 **"NOVA BLAST!"**

...

And unfortunately the triumphant feeling vanished in a poof of smoke, because the other Digimon flew out of the way of both attacks

"Damn." Zero growled, seeing Devidramon flying higher than their attacks could hit as he had fired three quick blasts which all missed

"You can't just shoot randomly." BlackGreymon rolled his eyes. only to be hit but Devidramon's attack

"Ha, ha, ha." Devidramon laughed as it hit him.

"...I'm not laughing." Zero held back his chuckle. He charged forward, aiming to punch the dragon Digimon when it tried another dive bomb but it was too fast and maneuverable

"Could use some help here, unless you're happy being useless over there." Neo called to Rika and Henry

"This is out of their league." Taichi stated, stopping the two from replying "Devidramon is too powerful for Renamon and, even as Gargomon, Terriermon can't hit him hard enough."

"Meaning it's up to you." Rika nodded.

"Exactly." Taichi responded, keeping his eyes on Devidramon

 **"PYRO SPHERE!"**

"Huh?" The duo questioned as Guilmon's attack fired and came short at Devidramon. She ran towards them, blasting her attack at the dragon quickly

"Guilmon, stop you can't hit it!" Takata called out as she arrived, having heard the noise of battle

 **"PYRO SPHERE!"** Guilmon ignored her mother and shot out at Devidramon. Devidramon dodged effortlessly once again, powering up his 'Demonic Gale'. The winds blew, buildings shaking and cracking under the force "GAH!" The rookie Digimon grunted as they were being flung away.

"Nothing but a breeze." BlackGreymon commented as he flinched in pain

"Yeah, nothing but light wind." Zero followed up, his feet grinding in the ground

 **BOOM!**

The Tamers and Digimon were flung back, Zero and BlackGreymon grunted as they remained standing.

"Burn. Burn ALL human world!" Devidramon screeched "BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN! BURN!"

"Yeah, THAT ain't happening." Taichi grunted as he got up.

"Guilmon!" Takata yelled as she ran at her partner, crying. Guilmon had crashed into the nearby tree, leaving her unconscious "Guilmon!" Takata cried, trying to throw the rocks off

"Guilmon!" Zero's eyes widened in worry and then glared up at Devidramon with the intent to kill.

"...ma? Mama?" Guilmon whispered, one of her eyes bruised and her body scraped up from the rubble.

'This is all my fault.' she thought before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A flame

Impmon was laughing as he sat on a roof, a finger blazing at the tip of his fingers as he waved his arms in small arcs like he was at a music concert "YEAH DEVIDRAMON! BURN IT ALL DOWN BABY! HAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly Takata felt like cold water was poured all over her 'He. HE did this!' Takata thought in a growing rage 'He set the fires! And I... I was...' she lowered her head, crying heavier as she fell to her knees 'I blamed Guilmon.'

"Mama. Guilmon. Hurts." Guilmon panted in pain.

"Baby... I'm so sorry." Takata cried as she hugged her partners head

"GrrrrrRAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Zero roared, shaking EVERYONE to the bone.

"Huh?" everyone blinked

 **THUM!**

Zero leapt into the air, at least three stories high and reaching Devidramon. **"V-BREATH ARROW MAX!"**

The attack flew through the air, shock waves shooting through the air... But Devidramon managed to dodge it with only the tip of his wings singed, the attack blowing out the windows of a nearby building. Devidramon scowled as his wingtips were scorched and shot back with another Draconic Gale, shooting and hitting Zero

Zero had no time to brace the attack, the wind entirely focused on him and sending him crashing into a building. Zero screamed in pain, the glass and concrete digging into him. He pulled himself from the hole, glaring

Guilmon saw the blurry vision of Zero, her mate being hurt. It made her angry. It fueled her with rage.

"I'm sorry." Takata muttered suddenly, quietening Guilmon's rage

"Mama?" blinked Guilmon, confused about what she was sorry for

"I-I thought you started the fires. But it wasn't. I'm so, SO sorry." Takata cried "I just assumed it was you. I didn't question it. Didn't look into another possible Digimon. I'm so sorry."

"Mama." Guilmon hugged her, she didn't want her to cry "It's okay mama." She whispered

'Guilmon.' Takata thought gently

"Hey, get to safety!" Neo called out to the other Tamers.

Calumon was silent as he sat on a tree, his eyes down in sadness. Before his red forehead triangle began to glow "Huh?" He wondered before holding his head as it began to worry him.

"I'm sorry Gail." Takata muttered and hugged her daughter

"Gail? Who's Gail?" Guilmon asked in confusion

"That's you. That's your name." Takata smiled at her

The red D-Ac began to glow softly "I-I'm Gail!" Guilmon smiled. "Huh?" She looked at the D-Arc

"Huh?" Takata blinked as she did the same, only for the glow to shine brighter and Gail filed power shout through her body

"M-Mama. I-I'm glowing!" Gail whispered in shock.

"Takata! Digimodify!" Taichi called out, helping out Zero but she didn't need to as light exploded off Gail and sent rocks flying as she began to change

 **"GUILMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO~!"** Gail proclaimed loudly as her body was enveloped by her own red DigiEgg.  
Her body was ripped apart and reconfigured, her claws were becoming longer, her body growing to at LEAST three times its size, tufts of hair seemed to be protruding out from the back of her neck and a little from her head, it was somehow based on Taichi's hair.  
 **"GROWLMON!"** She proclaimed, her body was larger than it was before, black bands around her claws, thighs and tail with Digicode, her bat-ears were replaced with straight point horns. She roared, standing tall

"Guilmon..." Henry whispered

"... Digivolved." Rika followed up in awe.

"'Gail'?" Renamon and Terriermon asked each other

"My turn." Gail huffed, healed up after being hurt from the Demonic Gale. Her arm blades shone lightly as she stood her ground, yellow eyes still and calm. The Devidramon huffed and swooped down, gesturing its claws as it would slash Gail.  
Gail just held herself, staring as it raced at her.  
At the last second her eyes slited, the blades on her arms glowing  
 **"DRAGON SLASH!"** she roared, slashing

...

A few small cuts appeared on Gail's shoulder while the Devidramon crashed to the floor, it's left wing gone. Devidramon roared in pain, crashing and causing a crater in the playground.

"Whoa." Terriermon whispered in shock

Gail's mouth began to glow red, she was going to attack at close range with her fire-based attack **"PYRO BLASTER!"** she roared

Devidramon screamed as its back was scorched and left a hole in its second wing. It stumbled back, falling to its side

Gail glared down at the Devidramon, stomping on its back to pin him down "Time to end this." she said, flames flickering around her fangs. The Devidramon tried to get out of the way, but with Gail's foot pinning him down, he couldn't move **"PYRO BLASTER!"** she roared

Devidramon screamed as it was evaporated and turned to data by Gail's attack, allowing her to absorb it all.

She stood calmly, absorbing the data as the sun illuminated her scales  
The group, all still stunned by Gail's attack, just stood there. This was Gail's moment  
Her victory


	13. Dating A Net Idol Part 1

**Guest chapter 12 . Feb 24** : Thank you

 **ZFlame1** : That works for a male Guilmon, yeah

 **Gemini-Spark** : Same

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Guest chapter 12 . Feb 24** : Glad you liked it, it was fun to write.

 **ZFlame1** : Nice, adds to the 'Gallantmon' theme. But yeah. *nods*

 **Gemini-Spark** : We all do.

 **(Personal thought)** : Okay. Three reviews? Not that I'm complaining, all reviews are welcome. But what's going on? Everyone was excited for this story.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! It's time we focus on the less focused characters of this story, Henry and Mari

Here we go!

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 13: Dating A Net Idol Part 1  
**

* * *

It was the following day, everyone having the day off school because of a Teacher Training day. And the group were looking out for Gail...who was still as Growlmon

"She's still like this?" Rika asked

"Well Growlmon is clearly very powerful." Neo commented

"That's an understatement. If she has proper training and control, she might be better than me or you, Neo." Taichi answered

"I said Growlmon was strong. Not Takata." he commented "She still has a long time to go."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I wonder how she's doing though." Taichi responded

"I'm fine, thank you." she huffed gently, standing not that far from the two boys

"Sorry, Takata." He apologised

"Hey, Henry. Can we talk?" Mari asked as she was standing next to him.

"Huh? Oh, Y-yeah. Sure." he nodded and stuttered

Neo noticed this and nudged Taichi, indicating that there was something going on between the two. "Hey guys, let's get lunch." Taichi offered

"Yeah, sounds good." Each of the others answered.

"You're buying?" Neo responded

"No way rich boy." Taichi huffed

"Okay, okay." Neo rolled his eyes, knowing Taichi wouldn't get the joke.

We zoom over a bit, to where Mari and Henry where talking "So, um. Wh-what did you want to talk about?" Henry gulped as they stood under some trees, the shade giving them peace from the bright sun

"Well~." Mari playfully spoke, poking him playfully.

"Yeah?" he laughed gently

"What do you want to do for our date? Or shall we plan it?" She asked as she stood there in an almost innocent pose but the glint in her eyes showed the almost evil teasing minx she was inside

"...O-Okay." He nodded, coughing to clear his throat and stop his blush

"What would you like to do?" Mari asked, genuinely curious and looking forward to this

"Well, maybe we can go to a cafe?" Henry asked nervously.

"A cafe?" she asked curiously

"Well, I don't know HOW to treat a woman and...well. I need practice and-" Henry mumbled and explained

 **Chu**

Henry's eyes widened as Mari's lips connected onto his own. Pulling back, she chuckled as he was frozen in embarrassment "I'll meet you here in two days. 11:30. Dress smart, okay cutie?" she winked and walked away

"11 smart, dress 30. Yeah. Sure." He stumbled, getting his words mixed up while he stated at her retreating form

"Henry, you in there?" Terriermon asked, crawling on his friend's head

"Wow." Henry muttered, staring at Mari's backside in those tight leather pants as she walked out of eyesight

"OH~, looking at her cute butt, Henry?" Terriermon teased

"Huh? What?" He gasped/blinked

"Don't blame ya. She IS a good looking girl." Terriermon answered

"Terriermon!" Henry reprimanded

"Come on Henry, you know I'm joking." Terriermon laughed "Think that Palmon of hers is single?"

"Probably-Hey, wait a minute!" Henry answered, before snapping back to reality

"Yes?" Terriermon asked

"Just...WHY? Why do you do this?" Henry groaned, rubbing his forehead

"Because you're easy to mess with!" Terriermon giggled, patting his partners head

Henry just groaned, knowing that this was true. He was just an open book for everyone to mess with. Even the older girl he was... Was he dating her now?

Did he have an older girlfriend?!

* * *

*With the others*

"Nice." Zero commented, eating a burger

"Hmm." Gail frowned, her burger too small for her as she ate it with one gulp.

"Sorry." Taichi flinched lightly

"It's cause you're still too big. We'll get you another when you return to normal." Neo answered, biting into his own burger.

Gali grumbled and lowered her head, annoyed at herself

"Hey, don't worry. You'll turn back soon. I know it." Zero reassured her as he patted her hip reassuringly

Gail smiled gently at that and began to feel herself tingle around. But not in the way you would think.

* * *

*time skip*

"Finally, Gail's back to normal." Takata sighed in relief the next day, walking to the shed with Taichi to feed their partners

"Yeah, now she can handle her food consumption again." Taichi chuckled

"Don't be mean." she urged

"I'm not. I'm just stating a fact." Taichi answered making Takata giggle "Besides, we need to get back to training." Taichi continued as he subconsciously wrapped his arm around her. Takata blushed as she felt him around her. Wanting this to last.

"Papa! Mama!" Gali cheered as she saw them approach

"Hey, Gail!" Takata waved as she and Taichi arrived

"Hi." Taichi waved

"Sleep well?" Takata asked

"Yeah, always when I'm with Zero." Gail smiled innocently, the two not thinking anything of it

"Well, are you two ready to start training?" Taichi asked. "Is Zero up?"

"Yeah." Zero yawned

"Morning buddy." Taichi waved

"Morning." Zero yawned

"Ready for some training?" Taichi asked

"Heck yeah." Zero nodded, stretching gently.

* * *

*with Henry*

Henry was currently at the cafe where he was meeting Mari. He had kind of gone... Over the top. Instead of wearing more casual clothes, he was wearing a tuxedo, tie, brushed back his hair...and smelt like he bathed in cologne. He took the 'look nice' comment too far. He was fidgeting in his seat and tugged at his collar, fixing it back up almost immediately as to make sure he was presentable to Mari. He almost knocked the chair he was sitting in over as he suddenly stood up, seeing his date walk in

"Hey, Henry. You...Look nice." Mari commented as she saw him.

Henry was silent, staring at the newest outfit worn by the net idol. She was wearing a short white shirt with wave pattern, long blue jeans a spaghetti string purse and converse shoes. She sat down in front of him, smiling cheekily at his choie of clothing "You. You look great." Henry smiled

"And you look dapper." she joked

"I. Yeah. I. I tried too hard." He admitted

"Yeah you did." She smirked, taking her seat "Did you order already?" She asked

"Um, no. No I didn't." He admitted "I was waiting for you."

"It's a cafe, Henry." she smirked softly

"I. S-sorry." Henry apologised

"Are you ready to order NOW sir?" The waiter asked

"Yes please." Henry nodded

"What would you like?" The waiter asked

"Two waters, and-" Henry began to answer

"A simple tomato salad, a black coffee and an ice cream please." Mari interrupted

"Uh-huh. I'll be back with that." The waiter answered, walking off as he took the order

"What?" Henry blinked in confusion

"Are you okay, Henry?" Mari asked

"Yeah. Just... Shocked." he commented/admitted

Mari sighed and nodded. "Henry, just relax. It's okay." She reached out and grasped his hand, a soft touch. He froze and gulped and looked at her with kind eyes. "Don't worry about trying to impress me." she said honestly

"Are-are you sure?" He asked

"Of course." Mari nodded "You're cute as is. I want to know about you." she praised with a gentle smile

"Oh, well. There...there's not much to tell." He blushed

"And I know that's bullshit." she chuckled

Henry rubbed the back of his neck, giving his tell that it WAS bullshit "Ehehe."

"Your smart. You've got an interesting family liniage. I'm sure you've got so much to tell." Mari assured

"Well...THAT much I can tell." Henry answered with a gentle smile

And so, as their food and drink were being delivered, Henry talked about himself and his family. Not trying to brag or be proud, but just giving honest answers. Meanwhile Mari talked a bit about her job. Henry listened intently, paying attention while looking upon her. He was captivated, even if her story wasn't 'interesting' and lots of 'working out what the audience liked'

"And that's me." Mari smiled, sitting back and finishing her drink

"Incredible." he muttered

"I guess that's both of us." Mari answered, picking up a fork and began to eat her salad "Tasty." she commented

'Yes you-' Henry thought to himself before smacking his head. 'NO! Don't think like that!' He berated himself

"You know I am fine if you want to say I'm attractive. I like hearing people say that." she said casually

"I'm sorry. I was raised to be better than what I was thinking." Henry apologised

 **Chu**

'Hmm?' Henry thought in shock, feeling her lips on his. The net idol broke the kiss and giggled at Henry's face, going back to eating. Henry was broken. He honestly didn't know how to react. Why did he feel like steam was pouting out of his ears?

Mari was chuckling at him, seeing how flustered he was "You are adorable, Henry-poo." she teased gently

"'H-Henry-poo'?" He asked in a stuttering daze

"Don't like it? I can think of something else." she pouted but also being considerate

"N-No, it's not that. I-I've just. Not had a nickname before." Henry snapped back to reality and defended it.

"So you don't mind?" she asked, clearly not wanting to call him a nickname he hated

"No, course not. Um, just keep it away from the others. I err...Get the feeling they'll tease me about it." Henry asked

"Of course." she smiled, already planning

* * *

*time skip*

It was a few days later and Henry was sitting in class. The teacher was giving a lecture on something or other. He wasn't fully paying attention.  
No, he was doodling in his notebook

It was about him and Mari, Digimon. Anything that wasn't school work. He was mainly drawing new outfits for Mari to wear. Nothing overly sexually just outfits he thought would look good on her

 **BRRRRRING!**

The bell rang out, the students perking up in relief "Class dismissed." the teacher said with a frown and closed the book

'Thank goodness.' Henry thought to himself as he closed his book

"Hey Henry. You okay man?" Taichi asked

"Yeah, I'm good. Just had a good day yesterday." Henry nodded lightly

"Another date with Mari?" Taichi asked

"Yeah." He nodded and blushed, scratching the back of his head

"I think it's cute." Rei chuckled at the mental image, seeing the two as an adorable couple

Henry froze as he heard Rei laughing. Not at him, but with him.

"You okay?" the dating pair asked him

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tense." He admitted, shaking his head from his shock

"Momentai Henry." Terriermon whispered from Henry's backpack

"SHH!" Henry hushed his backpack.

"Terriermon's in there?" Taichi asked

"I can't trust him to be home alone all day. " he replied

"Makes sense." Taichi answered

"Yeah, though this backpack's getting a little stuffy." Terriermon grumbled

"We'll let you out for lunch." Henry answered, picking up his backpack

"Let's go then." Taichi nodded

"Sounds good. My treat." Rei smiled

"Really? AWESOME!" Terriermon followed up

 **Bonk**

"Quiet." Henry muttered as he pulled his foot back "You'll get us caught."

"Ow~." Terriermon frowned, a small welt on his head.

* * *

*time skip*

"Ah~, lunch." Taichi sighed happily.

"This looks awesome!" Henry cheered softly

"Perks of being wealthy." Rei laughed

"Yep." Taichi sighed guiltily

"What's wrong?" Rei asked as she noted his tone.

"You know, I'm pour compared to you." he flinched a bit, feeling embarrassed and shameful

"Taichi. I don't care about that." Rei reassured him

"I know you don't, I just feel guilty sometimes." he admitted

"And you shouldn't feel guilty." Rei responded as she kissed him gently

'D-Aw~.' Terriermon thought as he saw them before he started making over the top kissy noises

 **BONK!**

"OW!" Terriermon frowned by a large welt arose atop his head

"Behave." Henry said calmly as he took a sip from a waterbottle

"Okay, okay." Terriermon responded, biting into his lunch while grumbling under his breath about unfun partners

"So how's Kudomon?" Taichi asked

"He's fine, we've been training with Mari and he's shown me a lot of tricks." Rei answered

"What about Sigma? What's he doing?" Taichi asked

"He's working on strategies and trying to figure out the Digital Fog." Rei answered "It's absolutely baffling him."

"At least he's keeping busy." Taichi responded

"True." Rei answered. "How's Guilmon?"

"She goes by 'Gail' now. And she's fine." Taichi answered

"I wonder where Takata got that name from." Henry wondered

"...I have no idea." Taichi admitted "But it kinda suits her."

"I think it does too." Rei answered

"Am **I** gonna get a name?" Terriermon asked

"If you want one." Henry shrugged

"Where IS Kudomon? I haven't seen him in a while." Taichi asked

"At home, I ask him too." Rei answered "It's getting too hot to have a 'scarf' so he's staying home until we thing of another disguise. He's been watching cooking shows in the meantime."

"Really? ...Is he any good?" Taichi joked

"... He makes okay toast?" Rei laughed lightly

"A fine start." Taichi laughed along with her, kissing her soflty


	14. Dating A Net Idol Part 2

**Storylover213:** I fucked up. Had to redo it

 **Guest** **chapter 13 Mar 4** : For a few reasons.  
The first, it was the only world that Taichi did not interact with at all... not counting Ryo... because fuck Ryo and all the continuity headaches HE causes  
Second is the setting. In V-Tamer the V-Pets where a fad that was growing in popularity. Meanwhile in Tamers, the Digimon card game was crazy popular alongside the anime and video games. I can see one growing into the other  
And finally is the themes. V-Tamer's themes can easily be linked to Tamer's and looking at the two, you can see the themes growing from one to the other  
... and the names might have had something to do with it to

 **Z571** : Thanks, we try our hardest.

 **Buster** : Take that. KyuRanger. Shit. OUTTA HERE!  
But thanks, we try

 **Guest** **chapter 13** **Mar 1** : Thanks

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Buster** : Do. NOT. Mention that piece of crap Sentai here! I know you meant it affectionately, but that BS Gary Stu character isn't welcome here. But yes, Henry IS lucky and so are the others in their respective relationships.

 **Nyanya gal I** : Yeah, we made this ship happen. *smiles*

 **Guest #2 March 2nd chapter 13** : well, screw you too.

 **Z571** : glad you're enjoying the story. And too late.

 **Guest #3** : Grey's idea. He's a mad genius.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And here is the next chapter! YEAH!

... *laughs nervously* Er... yeah. I actually fucked up last week. Had to 100% reedit this chapter so this one is a week late. Oops.

Anyway, I hope you all like this. And I think this is the only chapter NOT to have Taichi or Zero in... huh. Weird

And I missed last week because... life.

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 14: Dating A Net Idol Part 2  
**

* * *

We find ourselves in a fancy car. Sigma in the back seat with Mari driving. Sigma was working on his system to figure out the Digital Fog "You're not gonna be sick in my car, are you?" Mari asked

"I'm not THAT weak of a constitution." Sigma responded

"Just making sure." she giggled

"When will we be at the school? I don't want to be here for long." Sigma asked

"You need to get out more!" Mari said dramatically, pulling up outside the place

Sigma was almost knocked head-first into the cushion in front of him. "Careful!" he asked

"Well if you wore your seat belt!" she shot back

"I AM!" He responded, pointing at the belt around his waist.

"Whatever." Sigma sighed as they pulled up and looked outside briefly, before going back to his device. 'How long will this take?'

"Er... Hello?" a soft female voice asked

"Huh?" The two wondered and rolled down the window, to see a girl waiting there. It was the brunette girl, Jeri, from Takata's class

"Oh, hey." Mari waved. "Are you alright?"

Jeri nodded as she looked at the car.

"What areyou doing here?" she asked innocently, clearly nervous with a bunch of other girls in the distance giggling to themselves

"We're waiting for a friend of ours." Mari explained "We're waiting to pick him up."

Sigma was just looking at Jeri; his face, though obscured by the mask, was blushing. He was frozen, feeling like the world was illuminated by a hundred sun's

"Oh, who's your friend?" Jeri asked, while Sigma's gaze looked on upon her, her voice almost tuned out.

"Hey Mari, Sigma." Henry called as he ran over

"Hey, Henry!" Mari waved.

"H-Hey." Sigma mumbled back.

'Sigma? That's kind of a strange name.' Jeri thought to herself "Hi Henry." Jeri smiled, blushing a bit at the other student

"I gotta go." Henry answered. "You didn't have to bring the sports car." He flinched and felt a little ashamed

"Its my car cutie." Mari smiled, opening the passenger side door and kissing his lips softy "Now let's get you home, I can't wait to meet your folks before we go on our date."

"M-m-m-meet my folks?" Henry blushed as his body just instinctively got into the car.

"Yeah, you need to drop off your stuff right?" she smiled

"R-Right. Yes. That's right." Henry mumbled.

"Bye, Henry." Jeri waved while looking a bit sad, the blue haired half-chinese male never acknowledging her like always

"B-Bye, Jeri." Sigma waved nervously at her as the car drove away

Jeri blinked as she saw that mask wearing boy wave at her. "What's with him?" she asked herself, rubbing her cheek

* * *

*in the car*

"You okay, Sigma? You kinda blanked out back there." Mari asked

"Huh?" Sigma blinked as he was snapped out of his thoughts

"You were looking at that girl attentively." Mari smirked

"... No I wasn't." he said simply and went back to work, tuning the world out again

'You totally were.' She smirked

"Freedom!" Terriermon cheered as he popped out of the bag. Sigma didn't react, having Terriermon by his side just made him shuffle a little more to the door "Where's that cute Palmon?" Terriermon grinned

"Back at home. She's resting in my garden having a dirt bath." Mari smiled. "It's like an all-day spa for her."

"Oh fine." Terriermon pouted

"I'll tell her that you asked where she was." Mari smirked

"Kay." he nodded

"Sigma's quieter than usual. Is that normal?" Henry asked in concern

"He's in love." she joked

"Wait, what?" Henry asked

"N-No I'm not!" Sigma snapped, being brought out of this self-seclusion to defend himself.

"Ha, THAT got your attention." Mari snickered

Sigma grumbled and felt ashamed about this, he honestly was embarrassed about being called out for 'having a crush' on a younger girl

"You have a thing for Jeri?" Henry asked

"No!" he squeaked "I mean she's kinda cute but... No! No I don't! Shut up! I'm working!"

Mari was laughing as she drove, Terriermon was on his back chuckling to himself while Henry was keeping quiet. He didn't want to escalate things. He felt Maria's hand on his, the net idol smiling gently at him 'Meep!' He squeaked internally, he looked at her and smiled back. He squeezed her hand back, a soft contentment he'd never felt before fill him

"Hey, we're almost there." Mari pointed out, smiling gently as she felt Henry reciprocate the gesture. "See you later Sig." she joked, parking outside his house

"Yeah, later." Sigma mumbled and headed to his home.

"Now, let's drop your stuff off." Mari commented as she continued driving

"Hey, I'm not 'stuff'!" Terriermon pouted

"My bag, Terriermon." Henry rolled his eyes

" _Sure_. That's _totally_ what you meant." Terriermon huffed, rolling his eyes

"Don't worry, we'll go see Palmon." Mari followed up

"Whatever." Terriermon muttered, holding back a smile

* * *

*time skip*

"Hey~!" Palmon waved as she saw Terriermon

"Hey!" Terriermon said, trying to be charming

"It's good seeing you again." Palmon answered. 'Is he trying to charm me?' She thought puckishly.

"Same to you baby." he commented casually with a flirtatious wink

'Yep. DEFINITELY trying to charm me.' Palmon smirked. "Want to do anything?" She asked

"I can think of a few." he said casually again, trying to play it cool

"Well, let's go outside and try and think of some." She smirked

"Okay!" he cheered lightly, not noticing her evil grin

* * *

*In the living room*

Mari and Henry were sitting down and having a drink each, Henry having a simple water while Mari had a cola "This is nice." Henry commented

"Yeah, it is. Nice having a few minutes to ourselves." She answered "Want to see what I'm working on?" she asked, going to her laptop

"Um, sure. What is it?" Henry asked as he blinked gently

"A new series of photos." she commented gently as she returned to the coach

"Oh, sounds nice." Henry answered, thinking it was innocent.

She nodded, opening her laptop and waking it up. Henry just sat there and looked at the laptop, seeing her screensaver which was a generic 'glowing image' one. In a click the first picture appeared, which showed Mari in a shot that wouldn't look out of place for a shampoo commercial

"Wow, that's-" Henry's eyes widened in shock, seeing how the light reflected in her hair as her hair blew in the wind

"Thanks." she smiled "I wondered if I should add any digital touch ups but from your face I guess that isn't needed."

"No Digital. No need." Henry mumbled admittedly.

"Okay." Mari nodded, kissing his cheek leaving a small mark there from her red lipstick

Henry blushed and mumbled before coming back to reality. "So, **AHEM**. N-Next picture?"

"Right." she nodded, showing a new picture

"Oh wow." Henry double took as the picture showed Mari dressed in a fancy shirt and skirt, like an idol's dress "Not too much?" he asked

"Well, what can I say? It's a product shot; you know?" Mari asked

"Product shot?" he asked

"Yeah. Here and here are going to be two 'cookie towers', photo shopped in of course. Cheaper than actually making giant tubes." Mari explained as she pointed at the screen

"Cookie towers?" Henry blinked lightly in wonder and curiosity

"Long story." Mari sighed. "But what do you think?"

"Not the best angle but you're beautiful." he smiled, being honest while still being kind and considerate

"Tease." She pushed him gently. "Okay, this one."

Henry blushed, taking the next picture. It was Mari wearing a swimming costume. A sexy light blue one that seemed like she was poured into "I... Isn't this a bit scandalous?" he gulped with a nosebleed, feeling almost overwhelmed by how beautiful she looked

"It's for a new sunscreen. But yeah. It IS kinda scandalous." She winked, wiping Henry's nose with a tissue "But that's as I go... For the public."

"Oh, right. Okay." He shuddered gently, feeling slightly happy at that comment

"Yeah. Any naughtier stuff would be for my lover only." she nodded with a small wink

'L-Lover?' Henry thought in shock, nearly falling out of his chair "And-and who's that?" he asked with slight hope in his voice

"Well the only candidate is you." she shrugged and smiled "But we aren't there yet. You're sweet but I'm not loose." she winked and his lips again

 **Chu**

Henry froze and went a bit limp, falling against her so his head was resting on her shoulder in shock. But he wasn't heavy to her.

Mari smiled and rubbed his hair softly "You're adorable." She commented

* * *

*Outside*

Palmon and Terriermon were having fun on their own, mainly the plant girl teasing the dog bunny... but almost immediately they felt something shiver up their spine. Something was transpiring.

"What's that?" Terriermon asked

"Someone coming. Not a friendly." Palmon answered as their eyes narrowed

"Let's go!" she called and took off running

Terriermon nodded and followed, but using his ears he flew into the air. "M'Lady." He picked her up and flew into the air with her in his feet.

"My, what a gentleman." she mocked lightly

"Well, I try." He answered. "Lead the way and I'll tilt."

"Right." she nodded. Palmon directed Terriermon through the air, getting closer and close to the Digital Fog. "Oh, that's quite big!"

"That's what she said." Terriermon joked, causing the two to come to a sudden hault

...

"Really?" she deadpanned, making Terriermon look apologetic

"Here we go!" Terriermon called, flying in to escape his bad joke. Palmon quickly grabbed his legs as she caught a ride

'Let's hope we can take it on.' Palmon thought to herself as they landed, her root feet landing first as she let go of Terriermon's legs 'We didn't contact our Tamers after all.'

"Incoming." Terriermon called out, landing down onto the floor next to her

"Nice landing." she nodded

"Thanks." He responded. "I wonder who's coming through?" He wondered

"I think it's a group of someone's." she frowned

'Oh. Crap.' Terriermon thought as he stood in front of Palmon to protect her.

...

"What are you doing?" she asked

"...Protecting you?" He responded honestly.

"Cute pal, but I fought Arkadiamon." she chuckled, finding his action adorable "Nice to see you are a genuine gentleman, even if you are a pervert, but it isn't necessary."

Terriermon gave a noticeable shudder upon hearing that name. "Yeah, okay. Fair enough." He answered

* * *

*with Mari and Henry*

"Here, I got you something." Mari spoke, passing over a drink for Henry

"Oh, thanks." He awkwardly took it "It isn't alcoholic is it?"

"Of course not. It's just coke." She answered "I have some sake at 9, but only one glass." she smiled softly as she shook her glass lightly "I don't like to abuse my body."

"Oh..." Henry just blinked at that and just took the drink and downed it.

"You okay?" she blinked

"Nerves. Cause. Y-You know." He answered as he blushed, imagining Mari getting drunk and even more loose than normal

"Know what?" she asked as she leaned forward, genuinely curious and interested in what Henry was thinking... and accidentally flashing her clevege

"I-I'm with. Y-You." He answered with a loud gulp.

"On Henry-pie, you say the sweetest things." she smiled and she hugged him gently, making him embarrassed once again

 **BEEP, BEEP!**

"A Digimon?" they both blinked. They took out their D-Arcs and saw that the compass was pointing to a direction. They nodded, taking off with no hesitation. They rushed, moving as fast as they could and soon nearing the fog  
"Terriermon/Palmon!" The two called out, following the D-Arcs so they could be together.

* * *

*with the Digimon*

"GAH!" Both Terriermon and Palmon grunted as they were being tossed about, standing their ground.

Flying around them where a horde of Pipismon, unleashing sonic blasts. Pipismon was a medium sized blue and white furred bat-like creature, silver sickles for hands and feet and on the intersection of the wings, red-skinned bat wings, diamond-shaped ears, yellow eyes and a LARGE mouth with razor-sharp teeth.

"This thing's one loud mouth; isn't it?" Terriermon joked

"Really? Right now?" Palmon asked

"Sorry, trying to diffuse the situation." He apologised. **"BUNNY BLAST!"** He shot at the champion Digimon, unfortunately it was a swarm of these things, allowing them all to dodge his strike

"Good try. But we need help." Palmon spoke. " **POISON IVY!"** She called out, lashing at the Digimon to give them distance 'There's too many.' she thought in slight despair and annoyance. The Pipismon all screeched and lashed out, cut at Palmon's ivy before retaliating 'Crap!' she thought... before an strong gust of wind blew around the plant rookie, pushing the swarm away

"PALMON!" A voice called through the fog.

"MARI!" she cheered

"TERRIERMON!" Henry called out. "What happened?"

Henry and Mari pushed through the fog, the Pipismon turning their heads to the Tamers "... Oh no." both muttered

"Sorry." Terriermon apologized, flinching as he saw Henry "Ow. Ow. This hurts."

"Why did you run off?" Henry sighed

"We felt these guys coming through. We tried to sort it out two on one...we miscalculated." Palmon answered

"Still should have called us." Mari shrugged and grinned, her eyes loosing all light and almost looked monstrous "Let's do this Palmon!" she called with an almost evil tone, looking insane as she pulled out a card "Stay back baby!" she called to Henry

"I... right." Henry sighed lightly. Neither noticing a small white and purple cream ball of a Digimon hiding in a tree

"Time for some real fun!" Palmon nodded and got ready as Mari slashed a Digimon card through her D-Arc

Mari twisted her D-Arc slightly, holding it horizontally with the slot facing upwards and outstretched to her left. She held her card near her neck with her right hand, the card almost between her breasts. In the blink of an eye she twisted her card and quickly moved both card and D-Arc so the card slid through the slot, the final pose causing her arms to cross under her breasts pushing them up **"Digi-Modify! IceFrigymon's Frozen Tundra! Activate!"** Mari called, energy flowing through Palmon

 **"FROZEN TUNDRA!"** she roared, unleashing a wave of cold energy

The Pipismon were shocked to see such a devastating attack thrown at them, their wings and bodies were getting frozen; and it didn't help that their bodies were mostly mouth.

 **"DIGI-MODIFY! DAMAGE UP!"** Mari called, large thorns growing on Palmon's ivy

 **"POISON IVY!"** Palmon proclaimed as she lashed out at the Pipismon. Her vines where like spears, shooting around and stabbing. The Pipismon snarled and were falling to the ground with holes in their mouths and bodies but there was so more left

"Come on Palmon! Don't stop!" Mari called "Let's go, push even further beyond!"

"Right! I need to get back to my old self again, after all!" Palmon smiled and felt her body strain, feeling the burn of adrenaline surge through her. She began to glow and change

"Wait, is she?" Terriermon asked in shock

"Wow." Calumon muttered from his hiding place as his red head gem glowing brightly

"She's Digivolving?" Henry blinked

"Palmon, let's do it!" Mari proclaimed

"YEAAAAH!" Palmon yelled happily, the fire of Digivolution blooming inside her. **"PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TO-!"  
** She was surrounded by a glowing green DigiEgg, her skin ripping apart as her core data shifted and altered. The Pipismon hissed as they were getting blinded by the DigiEgg and the light emitting from it. Standing there was what looked like a giant sunflower  
 **"SUNFLOWMON!"** The new Digimon proclaimed as its long plant like tail slammed the ground, its leaf wings flapping in the wind

The Pipismon struggled to stay aloft as Sunflowmon used her wings. Her wings made the wind too strong for the creatures to control their flight, crashing into each other or trees. She slightly turned to Terriermon and gave a cheeky smile

"Still think you need to protect me?" she teased the smaller Digimon

Terriermon shook his head, looking on in awe "Beautiful." was all he could say

"Better catch up to me." She winked as she struck out at the Pipismon, turning them into data.

"Henry! Henry! Make me Gargomon!" Terriermon urged suddenly

"Huh? Oh, right." Henry nodded and got the card out of his deck **"DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"**

"Not again!" Calumon flinched as his forehead gem glowing even brighter

 **"TERRIERMON, DIGIVOLVE TO!"** Terriermon proclaimed and began to transform, changing and had his skin reformed. **"GARGOMON!"** His gun hands rotated and loaded themselves "Ahaha! Locked and loaded!" Gargomon spoke and aimed. **"GARGO BARAGE!"** He unleashed his blasts, Sunflowmon snickering at him

"Talk about compensating; right, Henry?" Mari teased

"I guess?" he shrugged a bit, blushing

"HA, HA, HA!" Gargomon laughed and continued to shoot. "BOOM BABY! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!"

"Gargomon. GARGOMON!" Sunflowmon called out.

"Yes?" he asked, coming to a stop in the blink of an eye as he turned to her

"I THINK you got them." Sunflowmon chuckled and slapped his bunny ass.

"Ah!" he jumped lightly

"Hmm~" Sunflowmon grinned, loving how Gargomon was reacting and the two relaxed

"She DOES Digivovle into Rosemon." Mari whispered to Henry, making a whip motion

"Oh." Henry gulped nervously as he saw that motion as he realised what Terriermon was in for and feeling sorry for him

"Don't worry, I'LL look after you." Mari smirked as she hugged him, her corset clad chest pushing against his back. Henry gulped and shuddered as he felt her breasts hug his back

Gargomon giggled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, Sunflowmon cupping his cheek

 **SCREEEECH!**

"The heck?" The group asked as they turned around to see the Pipismon data was swirling together, combining and forming a new beast

"The hell?" Henry wondered as Mari gasped

"They're making a new Digimon!" Mari explained

"Gargomon!" Sunflowmon called out

"On it!" Gargomon readied his blasters

 **"JUMBOPIPISMON!"** the new beast roared, it being a literal giant Pipismon

"...Oh. Shit." Gargomon gulped in shock before setting loose on his mouth.

"I've got this." Sunflowmon took flight, circling the beast "Keep him off me." Sunflowmon called out.

"Right!" Gargomon nodded, prepping his guns

"RRROAR!" JumboPipismon roared as Gargomon barraged him with laser pellets, keeping his attention, before slashing at him

 **"DEFENSE ACTIVATE!"** Henry slashed a card through his D-Arc. Garogomon flinched, taking the attack as he was sent skidding back. He saw the other Champion fly around Digimon, charging an attack

 **"SUNLIGHT EXPLOSION!"** Sunflowmon called as she unleashed an energy blast from her face

JumboPipismon screamed as it was blasted with a powerful solar beam right in the face. The beam went right through it, deleting it

The two Digimon panted and looked out at the deleted Digimon. "Great. Shot." Gargomon panted

"Thanks." Sunflowmon said calmly

* * *

*time skip*

The four were back at Mari's home, resting up...well, for the most part. Gargomon and Sunflowmon were outside in the garden trying to burn off the excess energy from Digivolving.  
How you might ask? Let's not beat about the bush.  
Gargomon had Sunflowmon in the Reverse Cowgirl position... Yeah, they got fast

"Yes, yes, fuck me! Harder, Bunny-Boy!" Sunflowmon moaned as she slammed her hips up and down, her tail wrapped around him and keeping him still

"I-I'm cumming!" Gargomon moaned, climaxing into her pussy

"I'm not done yet." she hissed lightly as she kept going

"S-Sorry. First time; you know?" He responded, gripping her hips.

"Really?" she moaned

"Yeah, I mean. Not many Digimon HERE is there?" He joked

We zoom inside, to a blushing Henry sat next to Mari "I guess you're not used to seeing this?" Mari asked

"Hearing it, no." Henry shook his head, his hands covering his crotch

"Ah, do you need something distracting so you don't hear Gargomon and Sunflowmon?" Mari offered

"Maybe." he nodded and smiled "You where amazing... And kind of scary."

"I know, the price of being a former 'Alias III'." Mari answered with a sigh, admitting her past sins without giving much detail "Kinda use to being a bit cruel."

Henry gulped at that, worried that she would do the same to HIM!

 **Chu**

Henry blushed at this, feeling his cheeks flush from the kiss. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled, patting his head

 **Flash!**

And like that's, their partners had DeDigivolved

"Oh wow, they're finally done." Mari laughed softly

* * *

*outside*

"AH~, what. A way. To de-digivolve." Terriermon panted as he lay there limp, exhausted and happy

"Who said we're done?" Palmon hissed lightly, pinning him to the floor "I'm still horny, so get ready."

'Meep.' Terriermon thought, gulping even if he was exited 'What did I get into?'


	15. Frozen Heart Part 1

**Blaster** : Maybe

 **Guest** **chapter 14 . Mar 27** : Glad to surprise you.

 **BlackXANA:** You okay down there?

 **Redrangerlegacy:** *bows my head in respect*

 **Guest** **chapter 14 . Mar 22** : Always happy to surprise.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **BlackXANA** : Damn it, Impmon.

 **Blaster** : Hmm. It's possible.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Yo, everyone

Here we go with a new chapter, starting a new min-arc to end the first arc of V-Tamer. One which has a rather... cold antagonist

Once this arc is finished this story will be paused for a bit as I start a new Digimon fic, before then continuing the story 'Digimon Adventure 02 Twist Of Time' for it's second arc. But don't worry once all that is finished we will be back, where it will be time to go through the Chinese Zodiac. Until then I hope you enjoy this two part finale

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 15: Frozen Heart Part 1  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days later since Henry and Mari got together. As we find Taichi and Rika in the middle of training, Zero and Rena in the middle of a clash "HNN!" The two Digimon grunted as they pushed against each other, Zero having the upper hand in strength, but Rena had the height advantage. Plus she had a long tail, which could be used in combat. As demenstrated as she used it to pull his leg out from under him

"WHOA!" Zero grunted, landing on his back "Ow." he flinched, catching her strike and flipping her over himself

"OOF!" Renamon grunted as she landed on her back.

"Good work. Take five guys." Taichi called out

"Fine." both huffed

"What's wrong?" Rika asked

"Well Renamon's gotten as good as she can. As have your teamwork." Taichi explained

"Thanks." Zero answered, helping her up.

"Of course, teacher." she nodded

"Anyone hungry?" Taichi grabbed a bag of food only to be ignored "I guess I'm eating alone." He mumbled as he hung his head. Zero and Rena chatted while Rika was thinking to herself

"You got me good, Rena." Zero smiled

"Yes, but you are still stronger." Rena admitted

"You're getting better yourself. Leaps since you started." Zero responded

"Thank you teacher." she nodded

"So what's next? I guess the hand to hand stuff is done." Rika asked

while her tone showed slight... Disappointment?

"You okay?" Taichi asked

"What? Yes! I'm fine! Why would you think that?!" Rika snapped/yelled lightly, looking away with a bright red blush

"Cause...you sounded a little down. That's all." He responded cautiously.

'Dummy." she mumbled

Taichi just blinked and sighed "Rik-"

"Kids!" Rika's mothers voice echoed through the halls

"M-Mum!" Rika gasped as she jumped a bit

"Bounce!" Zero followed up, hiding in the bushes while Rena had disappeared only to grab Zero and teleport him away with her

"Ah, Rika. And Taichi!" Rika's mother smiled, emerging into the zen garden of their old traditional home

"Mrs Nonaka." Taichi spoke respectfully to her.

"It's time for dinner." she smiled

"Oh, really? Right. Thank you." Rika mumbled

"Your boyfriend is more than welcome to join us." she smiled

"B-Boyfriend?" The two asked in shock, looking at each other and then at her. She did this every time and it always threw them, the two always blushing. She giggled to herself, seeing how cute they looked and smiled.

"Come, come, we insist." Ms Nonaka said before Taichi could decline

"I. S-Sure." He nodded and went in.

"Mum." Rika frowned and went inside. The two took their shoes off, walking through the old style house to the dining room

'No matter how many times I'm in here, this place is amazing.' Taichi thought. He saw Rika's grandmother setting up the table. Food carefully being placed at everyone's spots

"Ah, good to see everyone here." Rika's Grandmother smiled "Is Taichi staying for dinner?"

"I-I shouldn't, I-." Taichi gulped nervously.

"It would be good to use all four spaces again." the elder woman smiled, sparking confusion and sympathy from Taichi

"Hmm." Rika frowned at that, knowing what she meant.

"I. I'd be honoured." He answered as he was now curious. And he realised something. He'd never seen Rika's father before and she had never spoken about him. Maybe he was really busy and she never saw him?

"Wonderful; please, sit." Rika's Grandmother smiled genuinely.

"Okay." Taichi nodded and sat down, between Rika and her mother. He gulped a little but started to eat alongside the family, Rika frowning more than normal. Taichi could only get glimpses of Rika's sad face.

"So, Taichi." Rika's mother smiled

"Yes?" He asked as he raised his head

"What do you and my daughter do all day?" She asked with a cheeky smile

"Nothing!" Rika squeaked as she lied.

"Nothing?" her mother giggled

"We-we just hung out." Taichi answered, half-lying

"Well I know that when I was Rika's age..." her mother giggled causing both Rika and Taichi froze at that, trying not to react but...yeah, not happening.

"Rumiko." the Nonaka grandmother frowned

"Oh mum, I'm playing." she giggled

"Even so." She responded with the classic 'motherly frown'

"Dinner is. Great. Mrs Nonaka." Taichi commented as he continued dinner "So... What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a fashion designer." She answered "But mainly a model. Maybe you've seen me on a few magazines and billboards?"

"Billboards, billboards... Wait, yeah, you DO look familiar." He nodded before his eyes widened, shocked and amazed

"Yep." She smiled and waved with a proud glint in her eye

"I recognise you from those high-end clothes billboards." Taichi fully remembered seeing the woman's picture all over town "Incredible!"

"Why, thank you." Mrs Nokana responded with a soft giggle

* * *

*elsewhere*

We zoom out, to where Zero and Rena was standing atop a building after Rena had teleported them away "Sounds like they're having fun down there." Zero commented. Rena nodded, the two now alone Zero sighed and laid back on the roof. "Sky's clear today. Good sign." he said simply

"For what?" she asked, sitting next to him

"It won't rain." Zero smirked. "And good luck."

"I have never heard such sayings before." she commented

"Eh, it's one I made up." Zero answered, putting his hands behind his head. Rena was silent and then laughed softly "Hey, I made you laugh." Zero smiled

"You have been doing that a lot." Rena nodded

"Huh, guess I have. Maybe because you're inspiring me to MAKE you laugh." He answered

Rena nodded but said no more. Still smelling the scent of Gali on Zero 'Bitch.' she thought

'Man, Rena's beautiful. I wonder if we can have multiple mates?' He thought and while he knew it was true in the past, wasn't sure if it was for the modern day

'Should I ask him? I mean, I can SMELL her on him. How long have they been together?' Rena thought to herself. 'This is unfair you dumbass Dino whore, he had won me first. And his champion form is an adonis. I am SURE I could have won him over easily... Now that I have decided I want him as a mate.'

Zero continued to breathe slowly, feeling himself fall to sleep, before looking at Rena. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes." she nodded, bringing one leg up. She rested her chin against her knee and hugged her leg lightly

'Oh, that's cute.' He thought as he looked at her finding her body so sexy, openly drooling at her attractive body 'Such a sexy fox.' He thought lustfully.

Rena yawned lightly, her back arching and pushing her chest out

 **SNAP!**

Zero leapt at Rena, groping her chest and kissed her. The feel of her fur on his scales was amazing. VASTLY different than feeling Gail's scales on his own, the touch of a taller and slender woman. He just wanted to hold her forever as his body rubbed against hers. He massaged her breasts, kissing her roughly

'Z-Zero~.' Rena moaned as she felt her body and tongue being kissed and teased by her master's tongue and hands. Her hands wrapped around her teacher, her mate, as her tongue rolled around his

'So, soft. This is amazing.' He thought. He pulled back and crawled up her body, slapping her face gently with his white member "Now get to work."

"Yes teacher." she shuddered. She eagerly took his balls into her mouth and sucked, his member pressed against her muzzle. The tip was right against her nose, the manly scent and taste making her go cross eyed. She wrapped her hands around her muzzle and his member, giving him a hand job as she worshiped his balls

"Hmm~." Zero moaned, feeling Rena begin rub his cock "Yeah, you do that baby."

"So. Big." She moaned, rubbing his cock as she wanted to savour it, kissing his balls in lust. Her pupils where replaced with love hearts as she savoured the taste

"Rena. Suck me off." He ordered lovingly "Enough with my balls."

"Yes. Yes, Master~." She moaned and took his cock into her mouth. She sucked him off, showing she hadn't done this before

'A virgin. Oh man...Am I lucky.' He thought 'Two mates, two virgins!' He gently held Rena's head and guided her down his cock, giving her her first blowjob "Yeah. Suck it, take it!" he grunted

Rena gagged as she felt his cock penetrate her mouth, feeling his member rub on the inside and it made her slit wet. Feeling it go into her throat, feeling the blue dragon use her

"I'm. Cumming!" Zero moaned and climaxed deep within her mouth "Fuck~" he moaned softly

"Hmm~!" Rena's eyes shone as she looked up at Zero, looking like a primal fox at her mate. Her tail wagged and her body shivered, her nipples hard

"Rena. Stay there." Zero panted, slowly pulling away and walked behind her, ready to mount her like a beast. He flipped her over and hugged her ass, pushing against her slit

"Z-Zero. Breed me." Rena whispered, wanting his cock.

"What was that?" He asked as he rubbed her slit.

"BREED ME~" she moaned

"No need to beg more than that." Zero smiled toothily and pushed deep inside her, feeling her virgin slit open for him. He began to slam away, her ass bouncing with each thrust

"AH~!" Rena moaned as she felt her lover's cock thrust within her "Don't I feel better than that Dino child!" she urged

"Wait. You know about Gail?" He asked, blinking a bit as he slowed down

"I can smell her." she snarled a bit

"Ah." Zero realised in shock, not thinking that Rena would smell her. That Rena could smell who he mated with "Are you jealous?" He asked as he almost slowed down even more but he kept going, actually finding this a bit entertaining

"No!" she growled lightly, denying the fact but blushing brighter

"Really? Cause I don't want to make you mad." He answered, teasing her slit by fucking her. He fucked her harder and faster

"HMM~! M-Master! I-I'm not. I. I'M MAD! I'm mad you mated with her and not me!" Rena moaned, her pussy clenching down on his cock. Her fingers clawed into the ground, her back arching

"FUCK! You're tight!" Zero moaned, hugging her hips and then slapped her ass sexually

"Yes! Better than her, right?" Rena urged happily

"You're. Both different." Zero moaned, continuing to fuck her and slapping her ass harder

"AH~! Yes! Yes, Master!" She moaned

* * *

*with Taichi and Rika*

"That was delicious." Taichi sighed gently, patting his stomach.

"Thank you Mrs Nonaka."

"Of course, Taichi." She responded. "Rika, you've been very quiet. Are you okay?"

"Fine." she hissed softly

"So... Is your husband going to be home soon Mrs Nonaka?" Taichi asked as he looked at the clock and saw how late it was

 **SLAM!**

Taichi flinched as he saw Rika slam her hands into the table before stomping off to bed. She disappeared into her room, slamming the door closed "Did... I say something wrong?" he asked inconcern, especially seeing the sad and hurt looks on both women's faces

"Rika's father..." Mrs Nonaka frowned "He walked out on us. Just left. When Rika was only 8."

Taichi was stunned. He dropped a lead foot RIGHT into his mouth 'Just great, Taichi.' he thought to himself in annoyance

"She blames me." Rika's mother admitted, some tears falling

"Bu-why?" Was all Taichi could muster to say

"Why what?" Rika's grandmother asked

"Why does Rika blame you?" Taichi answered. "I. I don't understand."

"She ADORED her father. As far as she knew, everything was perfect." Rika's mother explained "I was always working. He spent all his time with her, pampering her and playing with her. And then one day... He was gone. Who else would a child blame in that situation?"

"Oh." Taichi frowned

"She's always... Disliked getting close to people since then." the grandmother frowned

'Meaning ME included.' Taichi frowned and then stood up. "I'm gonna apologise to her."

"Trust me, best to leave her when she's like this. Talk to her tomorrow." Rika's mother muttered "I am sorry if this damages your romance, you are a lovely boy and I'm happy Rika has a boyfriend as nice as you."

"I. I well I. **ahem** Thank you for having me over. Thank you for dinner. And...Goodbye." Taichi responded in a fluster "And ma'am, Rika is a lovely girl... But she's not my girlfriend."

"Really? Oh. I thought you would be a cute couple." Mrs Nonaka answered "You'd defiantly be good for her."

"I. I. Gotta go." Taichi gulped and blushed. He left the house, not noticing Rika's bedroom window was open...

* * *

*elsewhere*

Rika walked the streets, a leather jacket and ear buds added to her normal outfit 'STUPID Taichi! I HATE him!' She thought as she listened to heavy rock, blending into the sea of people. Lost and alone 'Why did I get my hopes up? They always leave.'

She toned out EVERYTHING and continued to walk, not knowing where she was going. Just walking away. She didn't notice the cold air and light fog that surrounded her. The chill of her attitude and heart was making her numb to her surroundings. She only noticed when she felt her shoe touch something that wasn't road. When the lights of the streets where gone. As two large arms encircled her...

And she screamed

* * *

*the next day, with Rena and Zero*

"Where is she?" Rena panicked as she and Zero tried to look for Rika. They had awoken from their night of sex a few hours ago and Rena had felt something terrible crawl up her spine. Thy had checked Rika's room... To find her D-Arc and cards there, but nothing else. Meanwhile Rika's mother and grandmother where in a clear panic "Where is she? where could she have gone?" She asked in a panic.

"Rena! Rena, slow down!" Zero called

"If-If she's hurt. I can't forgive myself! She's my master!" Rena answered as the came to a stop, Rena falling to her knees "She is my partner! I was supposed to protect her!"

"Rena!" Zero held her. "We are GOING to FIND her. Okay?"

"O... Okay. Teacher." she panted and nodded

"We'll find her. Let's think. If she's upset, what would she take?" Zero asked "Maybe Taichi and the others would be able to help?" he suggested

"C-Can we ask them?" Rena sniffed gently

"Of course." he smiled

"Then let's go." Rena nodded and teleported to Neo's home. She appeared in a flurry of leaves seeing the Allius III, Taichi and Rei looking over their cards while watching a movie

"Zero? Rena? What're you doing here?" Rei asked

"Rika has gone missing!" Zero called once he got his barings

"WHAT?!" The group asked in fright.

"What can we do?" Kudamon asked, sliding out from his comfortable spot on Rei's knees.

"Help us find her!" Renamon snapped

"Sigma!" DemiDevimon spoke

"I'm on it." He nodded, grabbing his handheld computer. He started typing, frowning softly

"Where was she last?" Mari asked

"Her house." Taichi answered sadly, not wanting to give too many details "I saw her there last. She was mad."

"Renamon, do you know where she would go?" Rei asked

"When she normally gets mad she just wanders the town." Renamon admitted

"So the whole place is an open area." Taichi frowned

"Tracking her phone." Sigma said without hesitation

"...You can do that?" Mari asked

"It's not as creepy as you put it. But yes." Sigma responded, not looking away from his computer. "Found it."

He commented and frowned "And found it. And found it. And found... Okay, what the hell?"

"What? Not up to your 'hacker skills'?" Mari asked

"There is something wrong with her phone signal. It says it's in like six different places, all rather close but this makes no sense." Sigma explained, looking at the oddity and trying to work out _why_ this was happening

"Six...Copies?" Rei asked

"Maybe. But...I don't know." Sigma answered

"We need to check those out. " Taichi stated confidently

Sigma counted off on his fingers. 'Me, Mari, Taichi, Henry, Hideto, Neo.' he thought for a second and nodded"We should have enough if we split up. One person per location."

"I'll get Neo." Rei nodded

"Thank you." Sigma responded. "Everyone, go to one of these locations." He copied down the coordinates. A single set of coordinates per person

"On it." The group answered

"I'll wait for Neo to come down before going." Sigma informed

"Rena? Want to come with us?" Zero offered

"If it means finding Rika, then yes." She nodded

"Then let's go." Taichi nodded guiltily

The teams were set: Taichi, Zero and Rena. Mari and Rose. Sigma and DemiDevimon, Hideto with Warg and Melga. Henry with Terriermon and Neo with BlackAgumon. Sigma got the phone and called Henry, informing him about what just happened.

Meanwhile Taichi texted Takata in secret

 _Takata_

 _Rika's been kidnapped, need help. Meet me here._

 _Taichi_

'I need to fix this.' He thought, still feeling guilty about this  
This was his fault

* * *

*with Rika*

Rika muttered softly, awakening to agonizing cold. She didn't know WHERE she was. All she remembered was just arms grabbing her.  
All she could see was darkness, all she felt was cold

'Where? Where am I?' Rika shuddered, cold hungry and angry. The worst night for many people: a cold, hungry and angry Rika Nonaka

A door creaked open, and from what she could hear, it was an old metal one. One that was frozen, the ice cracking as the door opened

'Who's there?' She thought as she tried to speak, but couldn't as the cold air almost hurt

"Did you have a good sleep?" The captor spoke with a jeer in his voice

"Who..." she creaked out

"Hush. We need you quiet." The voice answered "My partner."

'P-Partner?' She thought in confusion. She looked up as light filled the room  
Standing before her, was a tall, rail-thin, ice white, humanoid Digimon. A purple bat-like symbol on his chest and on his left foot, belt-bindings around his waist, shins, and arms, long bone-like fingers and torn bat-wings.  
Rika seemed to recognise this Digimon 'An... Ice... Devimon?' She gasped


	16. Frozen Heart Part 2

**Z571** : It's on the menu.

 **Brawler883:** What references? Excuse me but I did not put any references in on purpose but I have seen their abridged a lot so I might have done so without thinking. Which references?

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Brawler883** : Well, you don't have to wait long.

 **Guest chapter 15, Apr 1** : Thanks for the heads up, and screw Article 13.

 **Z571** : Yeah, it's a shame. But thanks for your review.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And here we go, the final chapter for the **FIRST ARC** of this story!

Now, next week, this story is being paused and a special story is being published... we are finally giving DAVIS from Digimon 02 his own harem! Look out for "Digimon 02; Davis' Lucky Life" this time next month!

Till then, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Digimon V-Tamer 02**

 **Chapter 16: Frozen Heart Part 2  
**

* * *

Rika was shocked, staring up at the figure of the being known as IceDevimon,a powerful Champion level Digimon. He had kidnapped her, taken her to... wherever this cold place was. She instinctively reached for her D-Arc... And found nothing 'Where? Where is it?' Rika panicked before her eyes shrunk. She had left it at home

"I've been looking for a strong Tamer. And YOU are the Digimon Queen." IceDevimon smiled

"What are you talking about?" she frowned

"Come with me." he bowed and left through the door. Rika slowly got up, following him as there was nothing in the room for her "I arrived from the Digital World several months ago, where I discovered you Tamers. I remember old tales of how Digimon with a partner grow much stronger than those without." IceDevimon began

"Y-You spent MONTHS here?" Rika asked with a shiver in her voice

"Yes. And then I found you." he said simply. Rika looked at him, standing there proud and almost pompous "And then.. I found you dear Rika." he smiled

"Found... Me?" she shivered

* * *

*with Sigma*

"We're getting close, Pied." Sigma spoke, running with DemiDevimon

"Right!" Pied nodded, flying next to him. They hurried, arriving at... A convince store? "...Um. Is this right?" Pied asked

"Yes, the location is right. But maybe we're being tricked." Sigma pondered

* * *

*with Rika*

Rika was shivering, feeling the biting cold gnaw into her "What do you mean you found me?" she frowned

"I saw you, the Digimon Queen! The strongest Tamer! And someone with the same cold, frozen heart I have!" IceDevimon called with an insane laugh

"Cold. Frozen. Heart?" Rika whispered as she heard that, clutching over her heart with her hand 'I'm not like that... Am I?'

* * *

*with Mari*

"Are we getting close?" Rose asked as she and Mari drove to the location.

"Should be...wait. What the heck?" Mari asked in confusion as she looked at a high class restaurant

"Is this right?" Rose asked.

"Seems to be. I'm calling it in." Mari answered while making note of said restaurant's name 'Might make a good date spot with Henry.'

* * *

*With Hideto*

"This doesn't seem right." Hideto frowned as he looked at a map

"Yeah, I don't think this is where someone would keep someone." Melga spoke, pointing to a theater.

"I think a Digimon's messing with us." Warg added

* * *

*with Rika*

"What do you say, Rika?" IceDevimon asked

"My heart... Is not cold." she frowned

"What was that?" IceDevimon flinched

"My hearts... Not cold!" she snapped, clearly doubting herself. As if trying to convince herself

"Really? Don't you have ANYONE close? You keep pushing others away." IceDevimon answered "Your mother is an airhead. She doesn't understand you. Your friends? You know they will leave you. Everyone leaves eventually. You don't care about anyone, only POWER."

"Stop. Stop it." Rika covered her ears

"What? Don't tell me you think they'll stay around." he laughed "Stop trying to delude yourself. You know they don't actually care about you. That Henry boy sees you as a fighting obsessed lunatic."

"Shut up." Rika whispered, she didn't want to hear this, they couldn't think that of her.

"Those older kids? You know they don't care about. You know that Takata hates you, just like how you hate her." IceDevimon kept talking, kept taunting her

"Shut up, shut up, SHUTUP!" Rika cried

"And Taichi... He'll leave you. He doesn't care. Just like your father." IceDevimon grinned, making her gasp

* * *

*with Neo *

"A dead end." Neo frowned, calling Sigma.

"It's got to be a powerful Digimon. Misdirection techniques." BlackAgumon commented

"I doubt it." Neo commented

* * *

*with Rika*

Rika was kneeling on the floor, shaking in fear from IceDevimon's words and the chill of the air. Her eyes almost looked fogged over "Shut up... shut up..."

"Rika. You are the Digimon Queen." he urged, kneeling so they where near eye level "You are the strongest Tamer! You deserve the strongest Digimon!"

"I. Deserve. Strongest." She whispered to herself, believing his words but holding her chest "I have. Renamon."

"What was that?" IceDevimon twitched

"I. Have. Renamon." She answered, repeating herself

He was silent... And started laughing like a madman "That weakling?! She has lost you fight after fight! And she has yet to even Digivolve!"

"She. She's my." Rika whispered, trying to get the words out.

"Come now Rika, remember." IceDevimon hissed "All that matters is POWER, right?" He spat her words right back at her. That was who she was. Who she's always been. The Digimon Queen, dominating everyone before her. Mercilessly ending all opponents

'I was such a bitch!' She thought

* * *

*With Taichi*

Taichi frowned as he stood in the middle of the streets. He was looking up at the top of a building, surrounded by fog and missed. It was a radio station "Digital Fog." Taichi frowned

"Meaning she's in there somewhere." Zero agreed

"The Digital Fog must be messing with the radio station, hence the messed up phone tracker." Renamon frowned

"It'll have to be here then. Somewhere close that the Digimon could mess with us." Taichi thought

"Taichi!" Takata waves as she ran towards him

"What's she doing here?" Rena asked

"I asked her here, to help." Taichi answered "Taichi texted me. Told me that Rika was in trouble."

"I...Thank you." Rena answered

"We find Rika?" Gail asked

"Yeah." Takata nodded

"Not without me." Henry smiled as he arrived

"Henry? You're here too?" Rena asked

"Yeah. I checked out all the locations on the Internet. Came to the same conclusion you did, Renamon." he nodded

"Rena." she corrected

"... Pardon?" he blinked

"I do not call you 'human', do I? Rena is a name Rika, my partner, gave to me and I ask that you use it." she said simply but with a tone that said the conversation was final while still being polite

"Oh, sorry, 'Rena'." Takata apologised

"Yeah." Henry nodded

"It does not matter. We must hurry." Rena frowned, hugging Rika's D-Arc tight

* * *

*with Rika*

Rika's eyes were fading, she was falling for IceDevimon's words...the words she didn't WANT to hear 'I'm a monster.' she thought 'A cold hearted devil.'

"All you need is a strong Digimon, **I** can be that Digimon." He answered

"Strongest... Digimon...?" she asked, her voice cold. Almost lifeless

"That's right. Become my tamer and we'll be the STRONGEST together!" IceDevimon answered

"... No... Don't want... To be a devil..." she whispered, tears falling from her hollow eyes

"Oh?" he asked as he knelt down and wrapped his arms and wings around her, a mocking gesture pretending to show offection. A mockery of love. He stretched his long creepy tongue out, lapping tears from her eyes and he laughed "So you need proof of my power?"

"N-No." She winced as she looked on.

He stood tall and spread his arms wide, the lights turning on... Revealing a horrifying sight

Digimon.

Dozens, maybe up to a hundred Digimon.  
All frozen in ice turned into icicles by his power.

"You see? I've spent months fighting, absorbing their data." IceDevimon pointed. "They are all mine! I am the strongest Digimon! The ONLY one worthy of being YOUR partner!"

"Yeah, I doubt that." A voice grabbed their attention.

"Huh? WHAT?!" IceDevimons snapped and saw them

Standing there... Was Rena, Taichi, Zero, Takata, Gali, Henry and Terriermon. None of them noticing, behind Taichi's leg was the small Calumon

"Rika!" Rena called out in shock, seeing her partner in the clutches of this vile Digimon but Rika didn't look at anyone, just at all the frozen Digimon with a look that was a mix of horror and hollow nothingness

"Let her go!" Taichi called out, readying his Digivice.

IceDevimon laughed, forming a D-Arc made out of ice and placed it in Rika's hands before he walked forward "Let me prove my strength!"

"Rika, DON'T!" Henry called out.

 **"TERRIER TORNADO!"** Terriermon spun around and tried to hit IceDevimon. The attack didn't do anything to the Champion, who stood to his full ten feet tall and grinned evilly

"Didn't work." Henry frowned "Damn it."

"Got his attention though." Terriermon answered

 **"PYRO SPHERE!"** Gali roared

IceDevimon easily dodged the blast and glared at them. **"FROZEN CLAW!"** He lashed out, shooting icicles at them

"Rika!" Taichi yelled, flinching as the cold washed over him

Zero growled and cracked his knuckles "Looks like a good challenge." he commented

"Your two little friends couldn't hit me. What makes you think YOU can?" IceDevimon asked

"The names Zero. I kicked Arkadiamon's ass. So let's go." he commented

"Z-Zero?" IceDevimon gasped as he heard that. But then he realised 'Zero? If I kill him, I WILL be the strongest!' He grinned and laughed madly "Look, Rika! I shall prove to you I am the strongest! That I am your true partner! By deleting and absorbing the data of the legendary Zeromaru, the Super Ultimate!"

"Digi. Modify." Rika whispered, gesturing a swiping motion with the ice Digivice. While it did nothing, being made of ice and all, IceDevimon laughed and charged forward

 **"FROZEN-!"** IceDevimon flew forward

"JUMP!" Taichi called out having swiped a card.

 **"V-HEADBUTT!"** Zero leapt up, dodging the attack. He basically turned into a blue blur, using his attack to shoot high into the air

"You guys! Try and talk some sense into Rika!" Taichi snapped "I'll keep him distracted!"

"Got it!" Takata nodded, as she and Henry ran to her.

"Get away from-ARGH!" IceDevimon snapped but was kicked in the face.

"Eyes on me asshole!" Zero snarled. He grabbed IceDevimon's arms from behind, forcing them behind his back and twisting them in midair before slamming IceDevimon into the ground face first

"Rika, it's us. It's your friends." Henry spoke, trying to help.

Takata grabbed Rika's hand and tried to wrench the ice-Digivice from it but her grip refused to weaken, Rika pushing Takata away "Rika, we're trying to help." Takata frowned

"RARGH!" IceDevimon snarled and lashed at Zero, but barely missed. A small cut appeared on his cheek, some blood dripping from the wound

"Alone." Rika whispered "Hated. They all leave."

"What?" Terriermon asked

"Mama, what she mean?" Gail asked

"I don't know." Takata frowned

Zero kept his hands up in a boxers stance, boning and weaving to dodge IceDevimon's claw slashes  
Taichi got into Zero's eyesight and nodded, giving an instruction.  
Zero gave a flinched wink.

 **"FROZEN CLAW!"** IceDevimon slashed at him, only for Zero to leap up and run up the Champion's arm and back flip kicked in his chin. He held both of IceDevimon's arms and pulled him in, preforming a second kick to the chin as an extra measure

"Rika. Its me, Takata." The goggle girl urged softly, making the red head look at her

She was silent, vacantly looking at her love rival...and began to feel rage in her frozen heart  
Rage and despair

"Rena's here, we're trying to-" Takata tried to speak to her, only to be shoved/punched

"Stay away!" Rika shirked before she hugged herself

"Rika!" Rena reached down and tried to touch her.

"You hate me Takata!" Rika said, her eyes still almost glass like

"What?" Takata asked in confusion

"You HATE me!" Rika yelled, snapping at her.

"Where's this coming from? No, I don't." Takata defended "Yeah you and I don't get along the best but we are rivals, friends. You piss me off sometimes, yeah, but you're my friend." Takata urged

Rika flinched as she heard that. Backing into herself more, ice forming around her heart 'She hates me.' she thought

"Come on Rika, your a badass!" Takata urged "You always speak your mind, your smart and you can kick anyone's ass!"

"Mama." Gail gasped as she heard that.

Rika was silent, the ice around her heart cracking

"It's Henry, Rika." the blue haired boy said next

"I'm nothing to you." she whispered as if on instinct

"ENOUGH!" IceDevimon roared as he shattered a large section of his collection and absorbing their data, his arms growing larger and bulkier

"Oh crap!" Zero gasped as he saw that.

"Don't worry, Zero!" Taichi reassured him. "We can do this! Shield Activate!"

Around Zero was a glowing blue shield that covered his body which protected him from IceDevimon's fist to his torso. He was still sent flying, but it hurt much less than it should have

"That's not true, Rika." Henry frowned

Rika glared at Henry, wondering WHY he was talking to her. Why he kept trying to lie to her, the ice around her heart growing thicker

"Rika." he frowned

"What?" She glared

"Don't listen to them! You're like me!" IceDevimon called out

 **SMASH!**

"Shut up!" Zero snapped

"I admire you for your skill and confidence. While I admit that your brashness annoys me at time, and you are a bit battle mad, you are someone I'm happy to think of as a friend." Henry smiled

"F-Friend?" Rika's eyes began to water, hearing those words. The second layer of ice cracking

"Rika. It's me." Rena knelt down as she saw her

"Rena?" Rika asked, hope filling her eyes

"Yes, yes it's Rena." Rena nodded, cupping her cheek. "Your partner."

"LIES!" IceDevimon roared as he slammed Zero to the floor and pinned him there "DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WAS DOING WHEN I CAPTURED YOU?!"

"Fighting YOU?" Zero grunted, the shield holding up for now.

"SHE WAS MATING WITH THIS WORTHLESS DRAGON!" IceDevimon revealed

...

"HUH?!" The group except for Zero, he gulped in worry.

"You? You were SPYING on us?!" Rena snapped... And Rika suddenly pushed her away "R-Rika." Rena gasped

"You. You traitor. Get out. GET OUT!" Rika roared as tears fell from her eyes like rivers, another layer of ice growing around her heart

"Rena. Help Zero." Taichi frowned. Rena looked at Rika and then nodded. Leaping into the fight and attacked. She held the D-Arc tightly... And charged "... How long you gonna mope for?" Taichi asked as he squatted in front of her so they where eye level

"Huh?" Rika asked, looking up at him as she recognized those words

"He told you every doubt you refused to think about, didn't he?" he asked, gently copping her cheek "I'll be simple. He's wrong."

"I am NOT-ARGH!" IceDevimon snapped, only for his back to be riddled with razor sharp leaves

"We care about you. We are your friends." Taichi whispered softly as he pressed his forehead agaisnt hers softly "Yes, you use to be cold hearted. You use to see Digimon as just data. That only the strong deserve to survive... But not anymore." Rika looked up at Taichi, tearing up as she looked at him. But this time she was crying of joys "You are an amazing young woman. Smart, tactical. You care about Renamon like a sister, you are trying to be thoughtful of others feelings." Taichi said softly

'T-Taichi.' She thought as her lip shuddered as more cracks formed in the ice

"Baka." he joked, referencing once again to back when she helped him get out of a similar state as he kissed her forehead "I'll see you later. Please get over whatever... This is. I've still have a lot to teach you." he said as he stood up and walked away back to the battle "I'm not like him, Rika! As long as you want me to be, I'm here for you!" he called back to her

'Whoa.' Takata thought in awe.

"Taichi..." Rika whispered. And that was when she felt a... Warmth around her. Looking down she gasped, realising Taichi had wrapped his yellow cloak around her like a blanket to stop her shivering from the cold

"You think you two can stop ME?!" IceDevimon growled, holding Renamon and Zero

"Your an insect. A scavenger... So yeah." Taichi nodded, grinning "Zero! Time for an Override!"

"Thanks. I've been holding back." Zero grinned before his eyes narrowed and growled in anger. He gained a visible aura of energy as he grabbed IceDevimon's wrist and squeezed, crushing it

IceDevimon's eyes shrunk back in shock and screamed as his wrist was crushed.

"An Over-what?" Henry blinked

"Digimon are data. Changing their data, like how a large burst of emotion changes your brain chemistry slightly, can increase their power." Taichi explained "Zero is an Ancient Type Digimon so his Override's are especially power. He gets mad? He's nearly twice as strong."

"This-this strength! Let it go! Let it go!" IceDevimon shouted

"Okay." Zero shrugged and ripped his hand off.

"AAAHHH!" IceDevimon screamed as his arm was gone, throwing Renamon away... Into the ice spiked wall, her body pierced in several places

"RENA!" The Tamers and their Digimon shouted in fear.

Zero's rage began to spike again, his power overflowing and erupting. "BASTARD!"

IceDevimon destroyed more of his collection, absorbing the data and regaining his arm

"R... Rena?" Rika whispered in fear as she started to slip out of her depressed spell

"Ri-Rika." Rena wheezed, her body penetrated by the icicles. Zero leapt up and punched IceDevimon in the face, fighting him in a growing rage.

"Rena... Rena no..." Rika whimpered, crawling over as the ice around her heart cracked more and more "No!"

"N-not possible!" IceDevimon gasped as Rika destroyed the ice Digivice and ran over to Rena.

"Rena!" she yelled "Rena! Rena, I'm sorry!" Rika cried as horror filled her heart, the ice that was encasing her soul shattering in an instant "Please. Please don't leave me."

Renamon slowly reached up and held her hand that was on her fur. "Never." She looked up at her with a weak smile. Rika blinked, seeing her D-Arc in Rena's paw... And she cried harder

Zero was continuing to pummel IceDevimon, only to be slapped away by the Champion. But the demon-like Digimon had sustained damage.

"Rena. Don't die, I need you." Rika cried "You're. You're like my sister. My best friend."

"Rika." Rena smiled weakly before she coughed up blood

"RENA!" Rika cried and her Digivice blew out an amazing white light

'You can do it!' the small white puffball thought, the red triangle on his head glowing

 **DIGIVOLUTION!**

A cocoon of blue Digital energy surrounded Rena, and she levitated upwards

"Rena?" Rika whispered, hope filling her voice

 **"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO-!"** Rena's voice proclaimed as she was transforming  
Her skin was ripping off, leaving the digital net, her posture became more like an actual fox, a mane appeared around her neck and a large bow of some sort, her feet were aflame as he singular tail split into many.  
 **"KYUBIMON!"** Rena proclaimed and landed on the ice, fully healed and now in her own Champion form. Blue flames licked at the ice, the large fox standing there proudly

"How? You were ready to DIE!" IceDevimon snapped, catching Zero in his hands

"Because... I won't let my partner die to a creep like you." Rika stated, turning behind her and giving IceDevimon a glare filled with blazing passion

"Get him, Rena." Zero grunted

"Rika." Rena smiled as she heard that

"Rena." she said simply, a smile on her face. She stood up tall, turning to IceDevimon and said four classic words "Walk all over him."

"With pleasure, Rika." Rena answered and leapt at the Champion Digimon. The flames began to lick around her and she charged

"Get here, fox!" IceDevimon snarled as he lunged a her.

Kyubimon was like a blur, jumping and twisting out of his grasp like water. Kyubimon spun around, her feet delicately touching the icicles before bouncing at him **"DRAGON WHEEL!"** She spun and created a wheel of flame, cutting into IceDevimon like a buzzsaw.

IceDevimon slashed his wings, creating a massive cold wave as he tried to back up. Kyubimon landed on her paws, Zero having gotten out of IceDevimon's grip after he was carved up. He landed on Kyubimon's back, blinking

"How did I get here?" Zero blinked in confusion

"He dropped you." Kyubimon commented as she landed and lowered herself "Can you get off please?" she smiled lovingly at him "It's my turn to impress."

"Kick his ass." Zero slid off and smiled and parted her backside like she was a horse

Rena blushed and leapt at IceDevimon, determined to destroy this Digimon who stole her partner. Her body rolled and twisted, dodging his claw

"Get back here!" IceDevimon snarled, crushing another icicle of Digimon and absorbed the data

"Tails, right." Rika said confidently

Rena didn't hesitate and did as she was told, blowing away the data before IceDevimon could absorb it while also throwing blazing ember all over him "ARGH!"

"Thanks." Zero leapt up and kill-stealed the data.

"Hey!" Terriermon snapped

"Sorry, next time though." Zero chuckled awkwardly

"Those are MINE!" IceDevimon broke off two icicles and threw them at Rena

 **"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"** Kyubimon called with a loud and dramatic roar of power

IceDevimon's eyes widened as he saw his icicles melt away into nothing and data flew into the air.

"MINE!" Terriermon leapt into the air and absorbed the data.

"STOP STEALING MY STOLEN DATA!" IceDevimon roared. **"FROZEN CLAW!"**

Kyubimon quickly fired another fire blast, damaging his arm "Nice try." she mocked with a grin

"ARGH! FUCK!" He roared as his arm was slowly digitizing.

"End it." Rika stated

 **"DRAGON WHEEL!"** Rena spun in place and transformed into her flaming circle form and created a dragon of flames

"NO!" IceDevimon howled on fear

 **SHATTER!**

Rena had attacked him, crushing him and some of the icicles in her Dragon Wheel, steam and smoke covered the destruction of the field. IceDevimon was no where to be seen... But they knew he wasn't gone

Zero looked on at Rena and gave a thumbs up. "Nice."

"He got away." Terriermon nodded

"Oh, nasty Ice-Mon fled." Gail frowned

Rika walked up to Rena and looked into her eyes; before giving her a big hug. "You're okay." she muttered

"Because of you." Rena whispered back, nuzzling gently into her arms, giving her a loving reassurance, like a sister "Your love gave me strength."

Coming into the cave were Neo, Hideto, Mari and Sigma. Seeing the frozen cave and captured Digimon. The end of a battle and a newly Digivolved Rena "Wow, good job." Hideto commented

"Nice!" Maro clapped

"This is devastating, all these Digimon." Sigma whispered in shock, seeing the large amount of Digimon frozen.

"Disgusting." Hideto nodded

"What're we gonna do with them?" Takata asked, debating what to do. The group pondered this for a minute in silence, the ice slowly melting from the slowly rising temperature.

"Free them." Neo answered simply.

"Huh?" Taichi asked

"We destroy the ice. And we free their data." Neo explained simply. "Let them rest in piece."

"...That's big of you to say." Taichi smiled, seeing how far Neo came since his time as a dangerous Digimon Tamer. He smiled, proud of his friend

 **PUNCH!**

"OW! What the heck?" Taichi snapped, a huge welt on his head

"Be quiet, Yagami." Neo commented lightly

"Didn't have to hit me though." Taichi grabbed a piece of broken ice and pressed it against his welt.

"Aww. What's wrong you big baby?" Rika snickered, holding Taichi's cape close to her body to conserve her body heat

"Very funny. Let's free these pour souls." Taichi answered

"Right." everyone nodded

The Digimon shot out their attacks and destroyed the data, each of them holding back the urge to absorb the data. They watched the data flout into space, everyone silent

* * *

*time skip *

The group were back at home, except for Rika, Takata, Taichi and their respective Digimon. Taichi was with Rika, the two outside the red heads front door as the brunette knocked in the door. Takata was waiting around the corner

"Yes? RIKA!" Mrs Nonaka asked, red eyes from crying and immediately hugged her daughter "You're okay!"

Rika was silent, quietly crying as she was reunited with her mother 'Oh mum!' she thought

"She's okay." Taichi assured "She's strong."

"Thank you." Mrs Nonaka whispered, looking at him.

"Mum, can we have a moment?" Rika asked

Mrs Nonaka sniffed and nodded. "Of course." She kissed her daughters forehead before she walked into the house

"What did you want to ask?" Taichi asked

"Thank you. For everything." Rika said as she carefully placed his cape back into his hands, returning it... And then she kissed him  
Right on the lips  
"Later Goggle-Head." she smiled softly with a blush as she pulled back, the kiss a small lip on lip touch,before she ran off into her house and closed the door

Takata gasped as she saw that, pulling back and was blushing. Taichi stood there and blinked in shock "I... Wow..." he blinked. He slowly sauntered off to the wall where Takata was waiting "Hey."

"Hi." She responded.

"Um, did you see anything?" Taichi asked her.

"No." she said quickly

Taichi nodded at that. "Okay, want to walk back?" He offered

"Sure." Takata smiled

* * *

*elsewhere*

Gail, Rena and Zero were on their own in the park, Zero having been given the quiet treatment as he looked down in shame

"You and Zero...Are mates?" Gail asked Rena as they got home.

"Yes." Rena smirked "He was so forceful, manly. He made me his."

"...But. WE mated too." Gail thought a little confused

"Well, you see Gali, he wanted a woman who was a bit... More." Rena smirked as she crossed her arms under her breasts and raised them slightly to emphasize them

"Huh?" Gail wondered and looked down, noting that she lacked breasts. She shook her breasts lightly and pouted 'No fair.' Gail thought.

"Um, can I say something?" Zero asked

"Or maybe he prefers a woman with more in back?" Rena added as she turned her back to them, lifting her tail up high to show her ass. Meanwhile she brought a leg up and rested it agaisnt an air conditioning unit on the roof, showing off her thick thighs

'Oh, sweet thighs.' Zero drooled lightly.

"Well Gali thinks your butt is too big." Gali pouted

 **SNAP!**

"What? Did you say?" Renamon asked, her eyebrow twitching as she lowered her leg

"Gali thinks Rena's butt is too big!" Gali said, now narrowing her eyes with a frown. The two's eyes glared as their teeth were shown and electricity sparking between them

'I gotta fix this!' Zero thought, snapping out of his stupor. "Ladies, ladies. Wait a second; okay?" He stood between them and held his hands out, in the way so they wouldn't hurt each other. The two girls growled and huffed, turning their backs on each other but listened to what he'd say  
"Okay, I know I mated with both of you. But don't think I don't care about both of you; in fact, I DO." Zero began to answer. "I know this sounds like something an undetermined guy would say in a crappy romance manga, but it's true. Gail, you're: sweet, adorable and innocent. Rena, you're: hot, sexy and driven. I like BOTH of those traits. And can we get some compromise before one of us gets deleted by a rogue battle?"

"I have no problem with you having another mate." Rena commented

"Yeah." Gali nodded

"Good. Fantastic." Zero sighed in relief, finding that both of them were willing to do this. "... Wait, what? Then why are you two mad?" he blinked

"No." both said, glaring at each other. Showing it was pure womanly pride between them

'I don't understand women.' He thought with a frown.

* * *

*with Taichi*

"Here we are." Takata smiled as she finally spoke after they finished walking back.

"Yes." Taichi nodded, the two outside their homes

"Goodnight." She answered, kissing his cheek quickly. So quickly Taichi didn't have a chance to react. The blushing and smiling Takata ran inside, giggling to herself and muttering something under her breath. Something like 'You haven't won yet Rika' but he wants sure

"What... What is my life?" he blinked in complete shock and confusion


End file.
